


You can heal broken bones but broken souls are more difficult to heal

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Depressed Sans, Determination (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimental Drugs, Experiments, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, GB!Sans, Gasterblaster Sans - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Observant Papyrus, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Poor Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Quiet suffering, Resets, Sans can cook, Sans trying to protect Papyrus and failing horribly, Separation Anxiety, Sick Sans, Social Anxiety, Sorry Not Sorry, Timelines, Very depressed Sans, Worried Papyrus, determination experiments, magic sharing, papyrus can cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 42,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The monsters finally made it to the surface but something seems to be wrong with Sans.Sans had always loved his brother but somehow his feelings had started to transform from brotherly love to another kind of love.





	1. Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my very first Fontcest fanfiction.
> 
> If you know something I couod improve I would appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> Have fun!

The idea of being on the surface seemed so unreal for Sans. After so many genocide runs, resets and abandoned pacifist runs he couldn't find any motivation in himself to be happy. He'd been happy the first few times on the surface but after so many times it was just another thing making up his own personal hell. Pap packed up all their stuff while he opted to sleep. Actually he just laid in his bed, staring at the wall, drowning in self-pity. The short skeleton was waiting desperately for a reset because the playing field had changed. He didn't know what to expect anymore since as soon as they were out of the underground things played out differently every time and that was what scared him the most. Sans had learned to deal with the resets. This was something new. He was glad that Pap was so absorbed in packing all their stuff that he'd completely forgotten about Sans. He could lie on his bed weeping in self-pity as much as he liked.

"SAAAANS!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LAZYBONES?!!" The mentioned skeleton hid his face, that was most likely tear stained by now, in his pillow when he heard his brother yell for him. Appearantly he had been wrong. Papyrus knew he still existed.

"SANS! I'M COMING IN!!" Papyrus shouted warningly. Sans groaned softly and moved his hands up to his face, wiping his face to look at least somewhat presentable to prevent his brother from worriedly fussing over him. The door opened and Sans slid his trademark fake-grin onto his face, sitting up.

"sup?" Sans asked lazily. The smile dropped from Paps' face as he saw his brother laze around.

"Sans! What are you doing here? Aren't you excited to move to the surface?" The taller skeleton queried loudly, sounding slightly disappointed.

"just tired." Sans lied. He was looking everywhere but at Papyrus. _The wall's very interesting. Yeah. I'll just stare at this wall._

"Sans. Pack up your stuff." Papyrus demanded, stomping his foot in anger. The smaller skeleton huffed, following it up with a roll of his eye lights.

"fine." He relented, knowing that the other wouldn't leave him alone until he packed his stuff. Sans stood up with a sigh and started throwing his stuff haphazardly into a big cardboard box. He would have to levitate those later. Pap smiled proudly and strode out of the room.

As soon as Papyrus left Sans teleported back onto the bed and called up his magic. He levitated the stuff into the box, his impressive collection of books the only thing he was careful with. After ten minutes he was done. The skeleton sighed and flopped onto his back to stare up at the ceiling.

 _Why is everything so hard? I can't tell anyone about my past, not even Paps and I can't tell him about my feelings for him because it's not right to feel like this. I'm broken. I'm a broken, sick freak for lusting after my little brother. Why me? Why me?! It's not fair!!_ The small skeleton started crying again and buried his face into his hands to muffle his loud sobs.

"SANS! ARE YOU DONE?" Papyrus asked loudly, entering the room without giving Sans any chance to compose himself. The smaller skeleton tried to hide his face in his pillow in time but Pap saw and the damage was done.

"..S-sans?" The subdued tone of his brother's normally boisterous voice was enough to let Sans know that he'd fucked up. He dried his tears and grinned up at Papyrus.

"yeah, pap?" He answered, forcing his voice to sound calm and collected. The taller started slowly advancing, coming closer with every small step.

"p-pap?" Sans asked, feeling panic creep into his soul. Another step towards him.

"what?" He asked as he was picked up in a crushing hug.

"p-pap.. lemme go." Sans whimpered, sorrow bleeding into is voice. Papyrus squeezed the smaller tighter, not willing to let go until he knew why his brother was so upset.

"i..i.." Sans stammered. He couldn't hold it in anymore. The small skeleton let out a giant sob. Tears were freely flowing down his cheek bones and he wrapped his arms around Papyrus, crying all the anguish his soul felt out. Pap watched his brother worriedly as he fell apart in his hands. He held his brother as close as possible without threatening Sans' one HP.

When Sans finally stopped crying he felt oddly numb.

"Sans. Are you okay?" Papyrus asked quietly, rubbing his back soothingly.

"...no." Came the choked answer from Sans. As soon as he noticed what he was saying he tried to compose himself. Pap looked down at him in surprised shock.

"W-what's wrong?" Papyrus stuttered, anxious for his brother's wellbeing. The smaller blinked and put on a forced grin.

"nothing. everything is fine." Sans lied.

"SANS!!!" Papyrus shouted. Said skeleton flinched hard. "No more lying!! No more pretending!!! I can't do this anymore." The taller exclaimed. Sans' eye sockets widened. _I fucked up. I Fucked Up. I FUCKED UP!!! Abort mission! ABORT MISSION!!!_

"pap, i-" He tried but his brother cut him off.

"NO!! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!!" Papyrus insisted. Sans pried himself from the other's grip quickly, not leaving his brother time to think. He stumbled, nearly falling in his hurry to get away from Papyrus but caught himself and teleported. The last thing his brother saw of him was the haunted look on his face, eye lights blown out, leaving only dark voids in his eye sockets.

The skeleton landed in waterfall with a loud thud.

"ow.." He groaned. The pain helped to clear his head a bit and he managed to calm down a little before he looked around. He was in his hidden cavern, which was only occupied with a bench. Sans slowly stood and sat down on it. _Why?_ Realising that he was indeed alone made him speak out loud. That always helped him clear his head.

"why? why? paps should never know. i'll have to keep more distance from now on in order to keep pap the way he is. he's just so innocent. i can't tell him. i can't do that to him. he's my baby brother and i'll protect him and preserve his happiness even if it means giving up my own." Sans mumbled to himself.

"even if it means giving up my own." The small echo flower that stood next to the bench repeated, making Sans flinch. He looked to the small flower and huffed, feeling his erratic soulbeat slow down a little.

"i can't go back home now." Sans murmured. He ignored the echo flower and plopped down on the bench heavily, bending down. He pulled out a bottle of heavy liquor from under the bench. The small skeleton unscrewed the cap and laid it to the side. He grabbed the bottle with both hands and took a big sip from it. He put it to the side and leaned back, already feeling warmth and numbness spread all over his body. He settled into a more comfortable position and fell asleep.

 

Sans felt miserable. Even worse than normally. He stood up, popping his aching joints until he realised why they hurt much. _Damn. Right! I slept on that stupid bench and I drank. Now. Where's that bottle._ The skeleton spotted the bottle and put the cap on again. He slid it under the bench and then proceeded to teleport home. He fell onto his matress and promptly passed out again.


	2. Nightmares are only dreams you don't believe in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a bad night terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter! 
> 
> Though it's pretty angsty. Sans has a very bad night terror. Man if I'd have something like that my reaction would be the same. 
> 
> Welp. Have fun. Wait. That sounds wrong... Have angst!

"SANS!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Papyrus shouted. Sans groaned as the loud voice roused him from his sleep.

"five more minutes..." He mumbled sleepily and stuffed his face into his pillow. He really needed some more sleep to be able to face the day or else he would be a walking corpse for the day. wait. He already was a walking corpse...

"WE GOTTA MOVE TO THE SURFACE!!!" Papyrus shouted, interrupting his line of thought. His blanket and pillow were violently pulled away from him with great force and Sans yelped, falling onto the floor. _Good thing my bed's just a matress._

"Oh my god! Sans! I'm sorry!!" Papyrus apologised loudly, sounding incredibly guilty. The shorter skeleton sat up and rubbed the back of his head, wincing lightly. He would probably have a bruise there.

"nah. it's alright." He reassured his brother who looked at him with obvious concern.

"Sans." Papyrus said warningly, looking even more concerned. Sans' smile turned genuine for a second and he closed his eye sockets.

"i'm fine. tired but fine." Sans answered honestly. Papyrus looked as if he was thinking about something and then got a determined look in his eye sockets. He picked up Sans and rushed out before the other had any chance to argue. Sans' face flushed a bright blue.

"pap. lemme down. i can walk, you know." He protested.

"NONSENSE, BROTHER!! YOU SAID YOU WERE FEELING TIRED AND ALL OUR STUFF IS ALREADY ON THE SURFACE. MY HANDS ARE FREE, I'LL CARRY YOU." Papyrus explained. He dashed outside, locking up their empty house and started running in the direction of waterfall. Sans felt his thoughts drift to their new house. They had been one of the first to get their house because they had immensely helped building the settlement with their blue magic. That was probably why Papyrus didn't question Sans' tiredness. Soon the smaller skeleton fell asleep in his brother's secure hold.

 

_He was in a black room, crouched on the ground. The skeleton slowly stood up and looked around, the only light his blue burning right eye socket. He scratched the back of his skull nervously, not quite sure what to make of the situation. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye socket and turned in that direction. A tall figure stood in front of him. It looked vaguely like..._

_"p-pap-?" Sans stuttered, only then noticing how truly distraught he was. His soul was quivering in fear but he felt weirdly detached._

_"Sans." Papyrus spoke. Sans focused the light of his eye socket on the other's face. Papyrus's expression was ice cold._

_"uh.. what's with the fa-" Sans asked, his eye sockets widened in shock. Papyrus never looked like that. He always looked happy. Something was terribly wrong._

_"You really are a disappointment." Papyrus said, his voice void of any emotion. Sans flinched. He knew that what Papyrus said was true but it really struck him because he never thought that his brother would be the one to tell him that. He is deserve it._

_"p-pap?" He asked shakily, trying to convince himself that he had just heard wrong._

_"Your stupidity and uselessness have caused my death so many times." He knows?! The taller looked off to the side. Sweat started pooling down Sans' skull. He was pretty much ready to break down now but he had to keep his brave face for his brother._

_"Heh." Papyrus laughed without any mirth. Then he looked at Sans again._

_"Guess you can't rely on a small, weak disappointment." Papyrus concluded. Sans flinched, tears collecting in his eye sockets._

_"pap, i-" He tried to apologise but his brother cut him off before he could get out anything more._

_"Whatever. I'm not going to waste my time on you." Papyrus stated, turning on his heel and slowly walked away. There was a shadow in the corner of Sans' eye and he caught the glint of a knife._

_"PAPYRUS! WAIT!!" Sans screamed. He lunged forward, trying to pull his brother back but he was already too far away._

**_Shing._ ** _Papyrus severed head fell to the side with a loud thud. Almost simultaneously he hit the ground with his knees, then he fell forward. There's a loud 'swoosh' and all that was left of Sans' brother was his scarf and a heap of dust. Sans slowly walked forward, not believing the situation. He fell to his knees and picked up the red scarf that was now covered in dust. The tears already in his eye sockets bubbled over, running down his cheek bones._

_"no. please no. nononononononono no no no no. oh god, please. why?" Sans pleaded and begged, wanting nothing more than to have his brother back._

_Useless. You did this. Disappointment. Good for nothing. Your fault. Broken. Nothing. Sick. You could have stopped it. Freak. Dirty brother killer. Unloveable. Fake. Weak. Your fault._

_"w-w-what?" Sans muttered, his eye lights vanishing as the accusations hit true with his soul._

_Your fault. Your fault. You're nothing. Your fault. Weak. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault._

_The incoming wave of voices forced Sans onto the ground, panting, trying to get them out of his head, clawing at his own skull. He felt something in his ribcage creak under the pressure._

_Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your fault._

_It was your fault._

_As a last resort Sans shouted as loud as he could, trying to drown out the sickening voices. Silence. He broke down, crying and sobbing from grief and the knowledge that the voices were right. Something inside of him cracked._

_Suddenly there was another shing and the sickening feeling of a knife tearing into bones. There was a bloody mark on his rib cage._

 

He awoke with a gasp followed by a blood curdling scream. He clawed frantically at his skull, trying to ground himself to reality and stop his raging mind that was playing the horrific pictures over and over and over again.

"SANS!!!!!" Shouted a very familiar voice close by. In his panic Sans couldn't place the voice which upset him even more. He tried to get air into his non-existent lungs but he couldn't breathe. it felt like there was a weight on his ribcage, pressing all the air out of him.

"SANS! YOU'RE SCARING ME, STOP!!!" Papyrus screamed, finally managing to get through to Sans. He took a long gasp and finally was able to fill his lungs, starting to cough a bit. He blinked rapidly and wheezed, looking up at the source of the voice. Papyrus looked at him concerndly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"pa-papyrus?...pap!!" Sans shouted. He lunged forward and hugged his brother tightly, resuming his crying and sobbing. Papyrus hugged him close, rubbing his spine soothingly.

"Sans. I'm here." Papyrus reassured the shorter skeleton.

"oh god... please don't ever leave me." Sans whimpered. He felt Papyrus tighten his hold.

"I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos'. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter. 
> 
> Spoiler alert: Sans and Papyrus will have a talk. About serious stuff. Very important stuff. Stay tuned. 
> 
> I already wrote it... I'm gonna upload it on Wednesday. Probably....
> 
> Have a great day!


	3. Maybe we shouldn't take nightmares so lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus have a talk but talking is pretty hard sometimes, is it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the third chapter of this fanfiction. 
> 
> I have so many plans for this!
> 
> As promised: On Wednesday!!
> 
> Thanks for everyone who left a Kudos and read this. You guys are so awesome!!! I didn't think so many peoplewould like my work. ^^

"Sans. Wake up." He heard Papyrus say. He woke up slowly and groaned softly, not wanting to wake up. There was a click and blinding white behind his closed eye sockets, followed by an shocked gasp.

"Sans! What-?!!!!" Papyrus shouted.

"ugh." Sans groaned when he was conscious enough to feel pain. His skull hurt all over. He cluched at it, only to feel something wet. He opened his eyes and brought his hand down to examine it. There was a red liquid on it. He sniffed at it. Blood. _Why am I not worried by this?_

"Oh my god!! Are you okay?!!" Papyrus shouted, sending a spark of pain through Sans' skull.

"yeah. i'm fine." He lied, scrunching his eye sockets shut in pain. Papyrus rushed over to him and placed his hands on his skull. Sans hissed in pain, feeling tears collect in his eye sockets. The pain was soon soothed by warm, comforting waves of magic rolling through him. He let out a sigh of relief and sunk against Pap's ribcage.

"Sans." Papyrus said, sounding as if he wanted something. The smaller skeleton opened his eyes - _When did I close them?_ \- and looked up at his brother's worried face.

"yeah, bro?" He murmured, feeling sleepy because of the healing magic. He shot the younger an easy going smile.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong." Papyrus pleaded, his voice tight with emotion.

"everything's great, pap." Sans sighed, nuzzling his brother's scarf. Healing magic always made him so damn affectionate. The taller dragged his hand over his face in frustration.

"You don't claw open your skull if everything's alright." Papyrus argumented. Sans sighed heavily as he was snapped out of his momentary bliss and looked up at his brother thoughtfully.

"i guess i'll have to start from the beginning. promise everything i'll say to you in this room will stay in this room." Sans whispered cautiously. He looked around warily, searching the corners of his room for suspicious shadows.

"I promise." Papyrus murmured. The smaller skeleton looked at his bed. It was an actual bed. His brother had insisted he'd get a bed frame and a new mattress.

"so.. our father, w.- *umph*" A skeletal hand pressed down on Sans' mouth, preventing him from talking. He was struggling to get air into his system and while he had no lungs he needed the oxygen for his soul. _No! Why is this happening again?! It can't be! He's dead! He can't hurt me anymore. Please. Gaster! Stop! I can't do this again._ Slowly Sans' soul started hurting from the lack of oxygen. The edges of his vision were lined with shadows and he was barely aware of his brother screaming his name before he passed out.

 

_"Wake up, you little shit!!" Gaster hissed. Sans opened his eye sockets slowly and blinked, feeling incredibly exhausted. He hadn't even been asleep. For at least three days now. Gaster stood at the front of his cage, looking down at him. His face showed clear disgust._

_"Stand up and follow me!!!" The command was barked at him while the taller skeleton opened the cage door. Sans did as he was told, managing to hold himself on his own two feet. He knew what would happen were e to fail to follow Gaster. Papyrus whimpered from the corner and Sans quickly shushed him and trailed after Gaster after he had locked the cage, reminding himself that he had to stay strong and endure all this. For Papyrus!_

_He got strapped down onto an examination table._

_"Open your mouth!!" The taller skeleton growled, seeming to be in a foul mood. The young skeleton opened his mouth quickly and Gaster poured a liquid into his mouth._

_"Swallow!!" He demanded impatiently. Sans obeyed only to be met with a sharp sting in his non-existent throat. It caused him to cough which in turn made his throat hurt even more._

_"Interesting..." Gaster murmured, seemingly intrigued by the pain the small skeleton was enduring. Sans gasped for the oxygen that his soul so desperately needed. His vision blackened at the edges and faded._

 

Sans shot into a sitting position with a gasp, his breathing heavy, sweat pouring down his skull. _Just a dream. Just a dream. Calm down! You don't wanna wake Papyrus._ The skeleton managed to calm down after a minute and sighed. _I'm such a broken mess. Why does Pap even put up with my shit? He deserves better. Eventually the right person will come by and Paps will leave me. It's just a matter of time. He'll be happy. That's all that counts._ He stared at the wall with emotionless eyes.

After a few minutes, it could have even been an hour or longer, Sans reluctantly got out of bed. _Oh. New house. Right._ He walked out of his room and walked over to the kitchen, completely silent with his steps.

He made himself a glass of water which was easier now because he had successfully convinced Pap not to make the sink as high as their last. The key to convincing him was saying he'd do the dishes every now and then. He washed away the scratchiness of his throat and sneaked down the hallway to his room. He closed the door with an almost inaudible click and walked to his bed. He fell onto the mattress face first, letting out a sigh. He sure as hell felt tired but he didn't want to sleep. The possibility of yet another night terror had him fearing the depths of unconsciousness.

Sans sat up after a few seconds and looked around. He spotted the boxes he had packed previously and srood up with a sigh. _Why not do something useful for once?_ Sans shuffled over to one of the boxes, yawning into his hand. He turned the box upside down and emptied its contents onto the floor. There was a plain empty bookshelf in the corner which he had bought with Papyrus a few days before. With a snap of his fingers his books flew over to the shelf and arranged themselves neatly.

 _I may be a lazy person but with my books there's no compromise._ He smiled and then proceeded to throw his clothes into the dresser. _Welp. I said with my books. Screw clothes._

Through lack of personal items, other than books he was done fairly quickly. Sans took a science-fiction book out of the newly sorted bookshelf and sat down on his bed. This book was a new one. He hadn't read it before since they had been too busy. Papyrus had bought it for him about a week ago while they were shopping in the human city. Sans opened the book and started reading.

"SANS!! I'M HOME!!!" Papyrus shouted. Sans put the recipe into the book as a makeshift bookmark and set his book onto the bedside table, already missing the story that made him forget all about his problems. He slid off his bed and slipped on his slippers, walking to the front door where Pap was wiping his shoes.

"hey pap." He greeted, a lazy, although fake, smile on his face. The taller looked at him with barely contained excitement, failing to notice that his brother was having a hard time.

"UNDYNE SAID SHE'LL LET ME JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!!!!" Paps shouted triumphantly and made a fist pump into the air.

"that's great, bro." Sans murmured. He smiled up at his brother who was currently putting on his house shoes and bowing down to do it.

 _What a nice view. Wait. What am I thinking?!_ The shorter skeleton looked away, a blue blush blooming on his cheek bones and he slowly walked away to the kitchen, trying to avoid that train of thought.

_Holy shit! Why does Paps have to be so hot? He's tormenting me with this!_

"Sans? SANS?!!! WHERE DID YOU GO?!!!" Papyrus yelled. Sans sighed and tried to calm down as much as possible before answering his brother.

"i'm over here in the kitchen, bro." Sans responded, rubbing his cheek bones, trying to get rid of his blush. Once he noticed that his efforts were in vain he stopped and started searching the cabinets for ingredients but they were all empty.

"bro. i think we'll have to go shopping." Sans suggested, turning around to face his brother who was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"THAT IS A GREAT IDEA!!" Pap exclaimed, grabbing Sans' hand and tried to tug him along. The smaller skeleton's face had a dusting of blue again.

"paps. the stores are already closed." He explained, tugging his hand from Papyrus' grip.

"Oh." Papyrus said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"welp. no food today then. let's go shopping tomorrow. you could make a shopping list..." Sans suggested, trying to get his brother into a good mood again.

"THAT IDEA IS AWESOME!!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL WRITE A SHOPPING LIST!!!!" Pap shouted with renewed enthusiasm, striking a pose. _So cute._ Sans' cheek bones flushed a pale blue and he turned away, a genuine smile on his face, trying to hide his blush.

"i'm gonna be in my room." He explained and walked to his room. He closed the door behind him and plopped down on his bed, taking his book from the bedside table. The short skeleton opened it and resumed reading, loosing himself in the fictional world the book provided, freeing him of his worries temporarily.

At the end of the day he was halfway through the book.

 _Huh. I should stop reading so fast... but it's so exciting!_ Despite the book being amazing he set it to the side, put on his pale blue pyjamas and pulled up his covers.

 _Oh... Now I'll have to sleep._ A wave of exhaustion crashed over him, taking the choice of falling asleep out of his hands. He closed his eye sockets. _Hopefully.... I... won't.... dream...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Ended on a friendlier note than the first two. Shit's about to go down!
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and if you'd leave a Kudos. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Can skeletons feel queasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans feels kind of weird and tries to get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thankfully got my tablet back. Probably not for long and I can't promise that I'll manage to convince my parents to give it back for the next update but I'll try my best. 
> 
> Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading!

_He was back in the judgement hall. Chara stood opposite of him, their knife glinting in the light coming from the golden tinted windows._

_"So. Comedian. Just me and you." They chuckled darkly and then charged towards Sans. The skeleton threw bones at them but none hit them. Chara dodged and weaved through the bones, undoubtedly having done it uncountable times up until then._

_It continued on like this, neither of them landing a hit, but Sans grew tired from the constant use of magic. When it was his turn again he decided to rest but soon fell asleep. Sans swiftly dodged the blow thrown at him but he didn't expect the second one._

_99999999999999999999999999999999_

_He fell to the ground, blood staining his favourite hoodie jacket red._

_It. hurts. He coughed and spit out a bit of blood at Chara's feet before finally falling forward onto his face and embracing death._

 

Sans awoke with a gasp. It took a few moments for his eye lights to form and he felt oddly numb. _Welp. Looks like my prayers have not been answered. I feel weird._ A coughing fit shook him fully awake. Sans noticed a bad headache blooming at the back of his skull and that he was breathing through his mouth. _Weird_. He tried breathing through his nose hole but it was stuffed.

 _Oh. Oh! I'm sick! ....Why me?! There are plenty of monsters which could get sick instead. Sickness and nightmares. This couldn't get any better, could it?_ He fell into another coughing fit which made his non-existent throat burn. The skeleton decided to do something about the scratchiness of his throat and stood up. He fought through the lightheadedness and the wave of nausea which threatened to knock him down and shuffled off to make himself a glass of water. Sans walked over to the kitchen, his steps loud and heavy as he was too tired and exhausted to care about waking Pap. The skeleton grabbed his cup from the dining table and filled it with water, chugging it immediately. He fell into yet another coughing fit as his throat was lit on fire by the liquid traveling through it. He winced, tears stinging in his eye sockets.

"Sans?" Paps asked, his voice sounding as if he had just woken up. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, rubbing his eye sockets tiredly.

"It's three in the morning. Go to sleep." Papyrus mumbled. He looked at the smaller skeleton accusingly before he caught sight of the other's face. There was a feverish haze to his eye lights, his face was flushed a sickly looking green and his stance screamed exhaustion.

"Golly! Sans! Are you sick?!" The taller asked, crossing the room to scrutinise his brother better.

"i'm not feeling too good." Sans mumbled, barely resisting the urge to gag. "'m feeling sick to my non-existent stomach." He murmured. A coughing fit rippled through the smaller skeleton. He squeezed his eye sockets shut in pain as he felt as if he was coughing his soul out. His soul gave weak pulses of protest, not wanting to fall down. Sans felt himself being picked up. There was a hand rubbing his back soothingly and the soft swaying indicated that Pap was carrying him somewhere.

He calmed down from the coughing fit, wheezing for air and noticed that he was in Paps' lap. His face erupted into sickly green flames (A monsters magic is mostly green if they're sick. It depends on the severity of the illness.).

"Sans. Are you alright?" Papyrus's voice was soft and his gaze full of worry.

"i don't think so. i think i'm going to be sick.." He trailed off to force down another wave of nausea. His breathing was still heavy

"What's wrong?!" Panic seeped into Pap's voice.

"feel.. nauseous." He mumbled. A wave of queasiness overtook him and he found himself on all fours, vomiting thick ecto-plasma onto the carpeted floor.

"SANS!!!!" Papyrus shouted in alarm. Sans wiped his mouth on his pyjama sleeve, gasping for air.

"'m s-sorry pap." He murmured, his voice sounding extraordinarily weak. He managed to calm down his breathing and sagged against Paps with a weak sigh.

Papyrus swallowed hard. "It's not your fault. Let's get you out of here." Papyrus stated, wrapping his arms around the smaller skeleton who was shivering profusely. He stood up and cradled Sans close to him, smiling softly when he noticed that the other wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips, holding onto him tightly. The smaller skeleton was carried to Paps' room and placed onto the bed. Sans let out a sigh as he fell backwards, following Papyrus' movements with his dim eye lights. A bucket was placed beside the bed soon afterwards and Pap climbed into the bed, smiling at him.

 _Oh god. Oh god. Pap is in the same bed as me! Why is he torturing me?!! Doesn't he know what he's doing to me with his perfectly built body?! Ugh. I'm such a filthy freak to think about my brother like that... I should be burning in hell._ Sans internally panicked. He heard Pap's breathing even out, indicating that he was asleep. A wave of queasiness overtook him, startling him out of his self-hatred. He winced as his non-existent stomach grumbled in protest, trying to reject the meal he had eaten.

 _Ugh. I feel so bad._ Sans fought through it and settled again, trying to ignore the taller skeleton sleeping right next to him. It got harder to ignore when Pap wrapped his arms around him, though. Sans went frigid in his brother's hold.

 _Are you fucking serious?!!!_ He was pressed flush against the other, his face completely green from embarrassment.

 _No! Don't you dare thinking about anything not-brotherly!!! But he's so beautiful... I want to hug him and kiss him and.... STOP!!!_ He forced himself to stop that train of thought, concentrating on the headache he had, grounding himself with the pain. He tried to pull away from Papyrus but soon succumbed to his brother's unconscious will because he feared wiggling out of the iron grip might wake Pap. Sans went limp in Papyrus's grip and closed his eye sockets.

 

_"Sans. I'll come back. I'm going to take back what's mine." A dark voice belonging to none other than Gaster whispered._

 

Sans woke up drenched in a cold sweat. It had only been three sentences but they had shaken him to the core. His headache had worsened in his sleep and the lightheadedness was almost unbearable by now, almost forcing him to pass out on the spot.

"Sans? What's wrong?" Papyrus asked concerndly. Sans blinked open his eye sockets and he looked up into his brother's worried face.

"n-n-nothing." Sans mumbled but the way his whole body shook and he could hear the quiet rattling of his bones gave away that he was definitely not okay. Papyrus huffed in annoyance and laid a wet rag on the smaller's forehead, trying to calm his raging fever.

"Stop lying, Sans." Papyrus warned, sounding reall annoyed. Sans sighed softly.

"i just had a nightmare. _rattled_ me, i guess. heh." He joked, trying to change the topic as fast as possible.

"Sans. It's too early for this." Papyrus whined with a sigh. He scooted over to him and gave him a small hug. His eye sockets widened in shock when he spotted the clock.

"Oh. My. GOOOD!!!! IT'S 9 A.M., SANS!!!! WE GOTTA GET TO WORK!!!!" Papyrus yelled, making the shorter's headache spike into agonising pain. The taller skeleton jumped out of the bed and ran outside. Sans clutched at his throbbing skull.

 

"SANS!!!" Papyrus shouted. The short skeleton was snapped out of his dozing and the pain and dizziness returned with newfound vigor. He squeezed his eye sockets shut, trying to block out the pain.

"I guess you should stay home for today, Sans. Will you be okay on your own?" Papyrus asked, carefully subduing his voice to avoid aggravating his brother's headache any further. Sans groaned in pain as even the low volume sent a spike of pin through his skull.

"be quiiieeeet, paaap." Sans whined, trying in vain to ease his pain by rubbing his skull.

"Guess I'll have to call in sick for both of us. I'll be right back." Papyrus stated with a sigh. Sans let out a pitiful whimper, teras stinging in the corners of his eye sockets from the overwhelming pain. The taller skeleton left the room with great hesitance, wanting nothing more but to help his brother but he had to call Undyne to tell her that the two of them weren't going to show up for work. He managed to close the door with almost no sound and finally silence settled over the room. Sans sighed, rolling over to face the wall and closed his eye sockets, not even noticing as the wet rag slipped from his forehead.

 

"Sans?" Paps' voice was soft as to not irritate the other in any way. Sans heard soft footsteps approach him.

"I made you a soup." Papyrus explained quietly. Sans made a sound akin to acknowledgement but neither moved nor did anything else that might have indicated he was alive.

"Come on. You have to get up to eat it." Papyrus murmured. He waited for a few seconds. When he didn't receive an answer he set the bowl in his hands down on the bedside table with a soft clink. He crawled over his bed to Sans and turned him onto his back.

"Oh god!!" Papyrus exclaimed loudly, forgetting in his shock to keep quiet for Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maan I think if I wasn't the writer I would hate myself right now. What might Papyrus have seen that would have thrown him off like that? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter even if I'm an asshole. Heeheehee!


	5. An apple a day keeps the doctor away... Bad thing that Sans doesn't like apples.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys comes to visit and they eat soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you curious what Paps saw? Then read and I won't annoy you with a speech. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Green, slimy magic residue stuck to the area around Sans' eye sockets and his face was flushed a sick green. His eye sockets were barely open, his mouth was opened slightly for breathing and shivers wracked his body.

"feeeel baaad." Sans' voice sounded rough and it slurred a bit. A coughing fit shook Sans very thoroughly and made his head pound in pain.

"I'm going to call Alphys. Your condition is very worrying." The taller said whilst getting out his phone and dialing Alphys' number. It rang. It rang again. It rang onc-

"H-hello? A-a-alphys here." The nervous lizard monster stuttered.

"Alphys! It's me, Papyrus. Sans is really really really really sick. Could you maybe take a look at him?" Papyrus asked, his voice sounding panicky.

"O-okay, P-papyrus. I-I-I'll be there i-in a bit." Alphys promised, hanging up with a click.

Sans' mind was clouded by a hazy fog and he barely noticed Papyrus calling Alphys and then wrapping him up in a blanket. After that he was alone again. He felt himself nodding off again and welcomed sleep with open arms, for once glad that it would come to him.

 

There was something shaking his arm. It was the only thing he was aware of.

 _It's annoying. Make it go away._ He opened his eye sockets a bit, ready to tell whatever was annoying him to stop but no words left his mouth. A wave of pain washed over him as he fully regained consciousness, making him groan. He could see a yellow lizard monster which had to be his science-buddy Alphys.

 _What's she doing here?_ He wondered, scrunching his brow bones in thought. He noticed that her lips were moving and she wore a worried expression.

 _Is she talking to me?_ The skeleton pushed through the wave of agony and finally he was able to hear something other than that odd ringing noise in the back of his skull.

"-nd I-I think you m-might have c-caught some-something s-ser-ious." Alphys fussed worriedly, checking some things on a screen. Sans blinked confusedly.

"h-how s-s-serious?" He managed to ground out before he started coughing, the pain making tears well up in his eye sockets.

"W-we'll have t-to do a ch-check up to be sure. T-think you c-can sit up?" Alphys asked nervously. The skeleton in question shook his head. He was fairly certain that he did not have enough strength to do anything at all. Papyrus entered the room with a worried expression, trying to make sense of the scene he was seeing. He looked like he thought he was caught in some horrible nightmare and was just waiting to wake up again.

"C-can you p-p-please sit him u-up." Alphys stuttered, looking pointedly at Papyrus. The tall skeleton startled out of his stupor and blinked rapidly.

"Oh. Of course, Alphys." He confirmed, his voice way too subdued to be intentional. The tall skeleton walked over to the bed and slowly sat Sans upright before leaning him against the wall, propped up on his pillow.

"S-s-summon your s-soul." Alphys demanded, holding up a strange rectangular device. Sans flinched at the wording, squeezing his eye sockets shut. He reminded himself that these were his friends.

"I-I'm gonna t-take your vitals." Alphys explained. Sans willed his magic to summon his soul but he didn't have enough energy left. A wave of exhaustion crashed over him and he sunk back into the pillows, not able to summon his soul due to magical exhaustion, not to speak of his physical one. Papyrus hummed thoughtfully and placed a hand on Sans' ribcage, gently coaxing the smaller's soul into existence with the help of his magic. Sans winced at the intrusion and let out a sigh once his soul popped into existence. He heard two loud, unbelieving gasps.

The short skeleton looked down at his soul to see a dark grey lump, surrounded by a weak, almost unnoticeable, blueish glow. _Where is my soul? Wait._

Realisation hit him like a brick. _That is my soul!_

"uh... t-that's n-n-not how i r-remember my s-s-soul." Sans stuttered anxiously. He stared at the thing, his soul, the very culmination of his entire being, completely horrified. _I didn't notice it was that bad._

Alphys let out a tiny shriek.

"What is it?!" Papyrus asked, alarm and shock clear in his voice.

"H-he's at zero point zero o-o-one HP!!! Quick P-papyrus!" Alphys rushed out, urging the tall skeleton to do something, anything! Pap placed his hands onto Sans' lump of a soul and poured his magic into it. The shorter skeleton let out a loud gasp at the intrusion.

_God. Paaaap. Why's he giving me magic? Doesn't he know that he shouldn't? But...It feels good... I'm such a freak!!_

"I-I think it's w-w-working." Alphys murmured. These were the last words Sans heard before passing out.

 

_"Hello, Comedian. I'm sure you remember me." A child in a yellow and green striped sweater stood in front of him. They had red glowing eyes and a knife in their right hand._

_"chara." Sans confirmed, taking a wary step back. There was no use pretending to be brave in front of this monster. Sometimes he felt like they could smell fear the way animals can._

_"Heeheehee. I knew!" They giggled before their expression morphed into playful seriousness. "So. I have a deal for you." They stated, coming right down to business._

_Sans squinted his eyes at the kid in mistrust. "what do you want?" He asked,voice filled with doubt._

_"Oh. Glad you asked! I want chocolate, like a really dark one and... the extinction of humankind. But from you... If you tell a single soul about the resets I am going to kill everyone you love. And I'll reset and do it again and again and again." A distorted chuckle left their mouth and they raised the knife, slashing it through Sans' ribcage in an downwards arc._

 

"SANS!!!! WAKE UP!!!" Papyrus shouted. Sans didn't even have the energy to flinch back. He just opened his eye sockets a bit, squinting up at his brother.

"s-sup, b-b-bro?" He stammered, finding his magic to be too weak for him to speak properly.

"You..you were crying and shaking and you wouldn't wake up." Papyrus explained, sounding hurt deeply.

"aww. s-sorry pap." He said with a weak smile. A coughing fit shook the short skeleton's frame and he winced in pain.

"Oh. Um. Alphys said I should give this to you once you were up." He mentioned, holding up a bowl with something in it.

"w-what is it?" Sans asked quietly, his old habit of not wanting to eat anything foreign acting up.

"Soup with medicine in it. It may taste weird but it's going to help you." Papyrus explained. Sans flinched at the word 'medicine' but since his brother was the one giving it to him he would have to deal with it. He tried to sit up but failed miserably, narrowly managing to dodge hitting the headrest.

"Here. Let me help you." Papyrus said quietly and helped Sans into a sitting position. He set the bowl and a spoon into his lap. Sans picked up the spoon with his shaky hand and scooped up some soup. He didn't even make it out of the bowl before all of the soup fell from the spoon.

"d-damn." He muttered, his eye lights flickering, unintentionally showing his brother just how weak his magic actually was right then. Pap picked up the spoon from the shorter's trembling phalanges and scooped up some soup. He held it for Sans to sip and he did exactly that, the green blush on his cheek bones deepening.

 _Oh man. This is so embarrassing._ A whole bowl of soup later, Sans felt still miserable but maybe the tiniest bit better. His magic levels were definitely higher and his eye lights were a bit brighter because of that.

"How do you feel?" Paps asked quietly, looking at Sans with a hopeful expression. The elder brother cleared his throat.

"a bit b-better." Sans answered, feeling pleasantly surprised how much steadier his voice sounded now in comparison to ten minutes ago.

"Can you please tell me what's been bothering you the last few days?" Papyrus queried. Sans was close to telling his brother but then..

_"Do it comedian. I dare you."_

_"You know what'll happen, Sans."_

"no." Sans said resolutely with a shake of his head. Papyrus looked fairly confused.

"But why not?!" He asked, not understanding how his brother could just keep everything bottled up. The shorter skeleton sighed tiredly.

"i just c-can't, pap." He explained weakly, clenching his hands into tight fists. Pap let out a long, drawn out sigh.

"Okay. I don't understand but I know you have your reasons. I just wished you'd trust me more." Papyrus muttered.

Sans' eye sockets widened in shock. "no! it's just..you saw the weird hand earlier, yeah? that wasn't a coincidence. he'll... he'll kill me." Sans stated, his voice slightly trembling with fear and frustration.

"Who?" Pap asked, peeking up in worry.

"i...i already said too much." Sans mumbled. He sunk back into the fluff of the pillows and hoped that his brother wouldn't press the matter further.

"Sans. Please. I just want to help you. Stop being paranoid. There's noone out to get you." Papyrus tried, his voice sounding strained. The shorter skeleton sighed.

"you don't understand." He said, his expression conveying his hopelessness.

"THEN HELP ME UNDERSTAND!!!!!" The taller screamed. Sans flinched at Papyrus' sudden outburst.

"i can't!!!....i just... can't." Sans sighed, his whole energy drained from his outburst. He somehow felt worse than before. Much worse. He felt himself getting weaker by the second. His one HP was drained.

"f-f-fuck. p-pap... m-my s-soul." He managed to whisper before he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> I appreciate constructive criticism and I'm really happy about all the positive comments and Kudos I've been receiving. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much!!!
> 
> Also... Sorry for the cliffhanger. Will Sans survive?


	6. Magic can be a curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is still sick. Good that he's got such a cool brother to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a great Christmas and just take this chapter as another 'present' though there's so much angst. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Have fun!

"P-papyrus. You c-c-can't argue with h-him in such a c-condition." Alphys scolded nervously, messing with her sleeves.

"Why not?" Papyrus asked, curious what had happened. Alphys sighed, deciding to spill the beans.

"His s-soul is b-b-barely holding t-together as it is." Alphys explained, looking at the door of Sans' room.

"Oh." The tall skeleton was at a complete loss of what to say.

"Let's g-go check on him." Alphys suggested.

The door opened slowly. Sans had heard them but was barely conscious. It was like something was weighing him down.

"S-sans? Are you awake?" Alphys asked quietly. Sans nodded. The motion jostled his skull and his headache worsened. He clenched his eye sockets in pain.

"oww..." He groaned softly. Alphys was holding a bowl, looking at him worriedly.

"S-sans. You g-gotta drink this." She explained.

"m'kay." Sans mumbled exhaustedly. Papyrus slid an arm around his shoulders and sat him up gently, taking the bowl and the spoon. He started feeding Sans, who promptly blushed furiously. He couldn't do anything against it. _This is so embarrassing! And in front of Alphys too!!_

A few minutes later Pap was finally done. Sans was exhausted from the whole ordeal. Both physically and emotionally. He hadn't been able to get a lot of sleep as of late since his nightmares weren't really restful.

"C-come on Papyrus. L-let's let him rest." Alphys suggested, taking Paps' hand and guided him out of the room. Sans fell asleep the moment the door was closed.

 

_The same old golden hallway, the same old fight, the same old outcome. Sans was getting sick of this but something was different. He got struck down, again._

_"Don't forget our promise, comedian. I know I'll somehow break you." Chara giggled. His vision faded. Dead, again._

 

Sans awoke with a shout. Papyrus burst into the room, nearly breaking the door in his hurry to get to his brother.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Papyrus shouted. Sans couldn't suppress a wince at the volume of his brother's voice.

"'m f-fine." He lied, averting his eyes.

"Sans." Papyrus warned, his tone saying that he was in no mood for stories.

"just h-had a nightmare, is a-all." Sans confessed with a sigh, rubbing his left wrist in discomfort. Pap sat down on his bed, a look of concern etched to his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Papyrus asked gently, worriedly messing with the ends of his scarf.

"h-honestly... yes. but i can't. s-sorry, pap." Sans answered, his head tilting down a bit in exhaustion.

The taller sighed. "It's okay, Sans." Papyrus spoke. He stroked the smaller's head gently. Sans' cheek bones flushed neon green in response. "Just focus on trying to get better... which reminds me. Do you want some soup?" He asked.

"why n-not..." Sans said with little enthusiasm, not really liking soup. It was just so much like liquid that he couldn't be sated by it.

"Great! I shall get some!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sans smiled fondly at his brother's antics as the taller dashed out of the room. Sans sunk back into his pillow before he remembered his book lying on the bedside table. He reached over and took the book weakly. The short skeleton opened it, setting the bill he had used as a bookmark aside and started reading.

A few minutes later the door swung open, banging against the wall with the force. Papyrus stepped inside with a bowl of soup balanced on one of is hands.

"Sans! What are you doing?! You shouldn't do anything in your condition!!!" Papyrus and used his free hand to snatch the book away from Sans. The shorter skeleton huffed annoyedly, having been standing exceptionally exciting part of the story.

"oh, come on. it's not like r-reading will make me more s-sick." Sans stated, his words practically dripping with annoyance.

"How are you so sure?" Papyrus asked concerndly which startled Sans out of his mindset. Appearantly his brother didn't know and was concerned about him.

"ask a-alphys." Sans advised, knowing that any argument he would make more would sound like a last ditch effort to get his book back.

"I will but now you have to eat." Papyrus confirmed. He handed Sans the bowl and spoon, deeming him strong enough to hold it since he was able hold the book, let alone get it.

 _Finally! No more embarrassing feeding!_ Though he did kind of like being fussed over by his wonderful brother. _Ugh... Stop dragging everything Papyrus does for you into something romantical._

When Sans was done, he noticed the absence of his brother. He had been so consumed in the bowl of soup that he had not even noticed the taller's leave. The skeleton heard him talking, assuming that because he could hear him that the other stood just outside his room.

"-re you sure?" Papyrus asked. There was a pause indicating that his brother was talking to someone over the phone.

"Okay. I'll tell him." Papyrus confirmed, not sounding all too happy with what the person on the other side had said. The door was swung open and in came a pouting Pap.

"Alphys said you were right. You can read. It might even help you get better. You're also allowed to listen to music if you'd like to." Papyrus explained, huffing at the end.

"can you get me my h-headphones and my mobile?" Sans asked. Papyrus nodded and walked away. Sans took his book and continued reading. The taller returned a few minutes later, Sans' mobile and navy blue headphones in his hands. He laid them onto the bedside table. Sans didn't even notice it. He was too engrossed in his book.

 

Two hours later he had finished his book. Sans set it aside, noticing his hunger and thirst.

 _Hm... How do I get Pap here without standing up or shouting? ...my phone!_ The skeleton grabbed his phone and sent Papyrus a message.

'i'm hungry and thirsty, bro.'

A reply came almost immediately: 'Wait a minute.'

Literally just a minute later Papyrus burst into the room with a bowl and a cup on a tray. He set it down on Sans' lap who peered down to see some noodle soup in the bowl and tea in the cup.

 _Ugh! Not tea! Tea's gross!_ Sans ate the whole soup without complaining once but stopped short at the tea. He held out the tray for Papyrus to take.

"No, Sans. You'll drink the tea." Pap's voice was stern.

"nuuuh." Sans whined, staring at the cup of tea as if it had personally offended him.

"Sans." Papyrus warned.

"i don't wanna." Sans mumbled quietly, set the tray onto his bedside table and lied down, facing away from his little brother. He shut his eye sockets.

 

_Sans was hiding behind the treeline of a clearing. The human, Frisk, stood opposite Papyrus, who had his arms stretched wide open in a welcoming gesture. He caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye socket. Or was it Frisk? They slowly approached Sans' little brother. He tried to jump out from his hiding spot and warn Papyrus but he couldn't move even an inch._

_“Human. I believe in you! You can do better.” Papyrus told the human as Sans watched from behind the tree, unable to move. He saw his little brother subtly shaking in fear._

_“Everybody can be a good person if they just try!" Papyrus shouted, an undercurrent of panic in his voice. The human put their hand to their chin in thought, knife still in their small hand. They looked up at Pap, smiling a soul churning grin. The demon dashed forward with a dark chuckle._

_“PAPYRUS! WATCH OUT!!” Sans managed to scream, struggling to get free from the invisible bonds, holding him back from saving his only remaining family. Papyrus turned to him for a brief second with a smile._

_The sound of metal slicing into bones._

_A thump._

_Swoosh._

_Nothing but dust._

_A dusty, red scarf. The only reminder that Papyrus had ever existed._

_The invisible bonds holding Sans captive vanished with the human, which continued with their genocidal journey._

_Even though Sans had seen it all uncountable times before he always found himself helpless. Restrained by invisible bonds, frozen in place. He stumbled out into the clearing and collapsed next to the pile of dust._

_"i'm sorry, papyrus." He started sobbing. "i'm so sorry!" Sans grabbed the dusty scarf and tied it around his neck. He clutched the red fabric weakly and outright bawled into it._

_"why am i so useless?!!" He screamed into the dark._

 

“Sans!” Papyrus shouted. Sans startled awake. He didn't open his eye sockets. He moved purely on instinct. The skeleton latched onto the nearest soul with blue magic, deeming them too close and shoving them away.

**_CRASH!!!_ **

Sans startled at the loud sound and his mind booted up slowly. He opened his eye sockets, noticing that he was sitting up and using his magic. The short skeleton looked around. There was a crack in the far wall and Papyrus laid there, propped up against the wall, seeming to be unconscious. He looked like a doll which had been smashed into a corner. Sans let go of his brother's soul immediately and rushed to his side, nearly falling in his worry.

"papyrus!" Sans shouted, feeling guilt constrict his soul tightly. He felt tears well up in his eye sockets.

He received no response.

"oh god, oh god. what do I do? ...what _have_ i done?" Sans rambled, trying to sort out his spiralling thoughts. He quickly checked Pap over. There was a crack at the back of his head.

"so. uh. one crack. no other visible injuries. why isn't he waking up?" Sans felt his breathing go ragged but he had other problems. He shook Papyrus.

"wake up!" Sans screamed in frustration. A single tear trailed down his cheek bone. He couldn't use his magic. He would get Paps sick.

"please wake up." He whispered. Tears were now freely running down his face but he could breathe somewhat normally now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> I hope you'll have a great holiday.
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos'. 
> 
> Have a great day! Or night! Or whatever!
> 
> And stay tuned for a Christmas Fontcest special. I'm working on it, though I like to procrastinate...


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause you know... Sans likes maths. But I don't think he likes after/maths/ 
> 
> Okay... My puns are terrible...
> 
> Anyways... Sans has to face the aftermath of what he's unintentionally done whilst having a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

A few agonisingly long minutes later Papyrus twitched.

"pap?" Sans asked concerndly. The taller skeleton groaned and opened his eye sockets slowly, blinking up at his brother for a few seconds before recognision flashed over his face.

"W-what happened?" Papyrus asked quietly. Sans clasped his hands over his mouth, tears rolling down his cheek bones.

"oh my god. i'm so so so sorry, pap. i-i wasn't thinking straight. i-i-i..." Sans whimpered.

"It's okay, Sans. It's not your fault. You didn't mean it." Papyrus soothed, trying to calm his panicked brother down.

"it _is_ my fault! if i wasn't such a fuck up.." Sans tried to explain but cut himself off with a loud sob. Papyrus slowly sat up and took the other's hands into his own, startling the shorter enough to look at him.

"It isn't your fault. If anyone's fault it would be mine because I woke you up." Papyrus explained with a gentle smile.

"it is my fault because i had a nightmare." Sans confessed, noticing too late what he had just told his brother. Pap's eye sockets widened in surprise.

"What was it about?" He asked quietly, squeezing Sans' hands gently.

_Comedian~_

"i can't tell you. it'd be selfish." Sans stated, his cheek bones dusting a light blue despite the situation as he felt his brother squeeze his hands gently.

"I don't understand why it would be selfish." Papyrus quethed (I just found out about this word and think it means 'said'. If I'm wrong please correct me.), raising a brow bone in question. Sans let out an exasperated sigh.

"let's hope you'll never find out." He muttered under his breath, hoping that Paps wouldn't hear.

They sat on the ground some more, in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Sans stood up. He held his hand out to help his brother up which the taller promptly took. Sans pulled him up.

"are you okay? you got quite the crack there." Sans asked, making sure that he conveyed his honest concern, hoping that Papyrus would answer truthfully once he noticed he was really worried (not that the panic and crying hadn't given him away).

"It's alright." Papyrus affirmed, tracing the crack with his finger tip, cringing in pain.

"i'm gonna call tori." Sans stated, leaving no room for arguments. Even if Paps was fine a check-up could never do any harm.

"'m feeling fine." The taller said, wavering just a second after. Sans steadied him, took his phone and called his friend, waiting in nervous anticipation.

Beep. Be-

"Hello. Toriel Dreemurr here." Toriel's calm voice answered the phone.

"tori! this is sans. i need your help!" Sans rushed the words out as fast as he could, still very much worried. He took his phone with blue magic and made it float in front of him, hoisting his taller brother into his arms. Papyrus tried protesting weakly but Sans just ignored him.

"Sans. Calm down." Toriel advised. The short skeleton nodded absentmindedly, carrying Paps over to his bed.

"papyrus is injured and i can't use my magic on him." Sans explained, setting his younger brother down on his bed.

Toriel gasped. "Oh dear! I'll be there as soon as possible!" She promised.

Click.

Sans put his phone away.

"You didn't have to call Toriel." Papyrus mumbled, pouting a bit.

"i can't use my healing magic without infecting you." Sans explained with a small sigh.

"Then it's alright, I suppose." Papyrus spoke quietly.

"lie down." Sans told his brother. Papyrus did as he was told without complaining, slipping under the covers. the elder brother let out a wary sigh.

"i'm really sorry, paps. i had a nightmare and..." Sans tried to explain but his brother cut him off.

"It's okay Sans." Papyrus murmured. Sans sat down on Paps' bed and sighed heavily. His soul was weighted down by guilt and he felt miserable.

 

The doorbell rang.

Sans flinched lightly as the loud noise startled him. He smiled at Paps who was currently sleeping and stood up, walking to the front door. He opened the door to see Toriel and Frisk standing in front of it.

"hi tori! ..and frisk." Sans greeted, seizing Frisk up as a safety measure. He still wasn't sure if Chara really was gone for good. The skeleton stepped aside to let the two in.

"paps is in his room, resting." Sans explained. Toriel nodded and hurried over to Papyrus' room. Frisk walked up to him.

'Hey Sans,' they signed, shooting him a smile.

"kid." Sans greeted, relaxing a bit when he could see no trace of Chara.

'You look... tired.' Frisk raised a brow, looking at the taller skeleton worriedly.

"i'm sick." Sans confessed with a sigh, rubbing his left wrist nervously. He really didn't want to go into detail.

'Oh....... What happened to Papyrus?' Frisk asked through sign language.

"uh.." The skeleton hummed, scratched his left wrist anxiously. "got a crack in his skull." He ground out. Frisk's eyes widened incredulously.

'What?! How?!'

"may have been my fault." Sans' voice was nothing but a soft murmur.

'Huh?'

"nothing." Sans waved them off, glad that they didn't hear him. He sat down on the couch and gestured for Frisk to join him.

'Do you remember the resets?' Frisk asked, lowering their head in shame, glancing at the skeleton out of the corner of their eyes. Sans flinched at the mention of resets.

'I'll take that as a yes. I'm really sorry about what Chara did. I don't exactly know what it was they did but they told me it had been bad.' Frisk explained. Sans' eye sockets were blank.

 _Bad doesn't even begin to describe the horrors I went through._ "it was terrible." Sans murmured softly, giving a full body shiver.

'What even happened?' Frisk shuddered a bit, clearly afraid to know the answer.

"bad enough that chara came to haunt my nightmares." He huffed tiredly, rubbing his drooping eye sockets.

'That bad?' Sans nodded. He knew he could trust Frisk as long as they were in control. 'Appearantly Chara is gone.'

"are you sure?" Sans asked hopefully, looking at the child anxiously. They nodded. Sans gave a soft sigh. _I wish the same could be said for Gaster._ They sat together in silence until Toriel came.

"Papyrus is asleep." Toriel whisoered, looking beyond tired.

"thanks, tori." Sans smiled up at her.

"Sans. You look terrible. What happened?" Toriel asked, looking the short skeleton up and down, concern clear in her eyes.

"the cold was fast but i was faster and caught it." Sans joked. Toriel tried to keep a serious face but smiled despite herself. The goat-monster was back to serious in a second.

"What happened to Papyrus?" She asked sternly, looking deeply into Sans' eye sockets.

"oh. um.." Sans stammered, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly before sighing. "it was my fault." He confessed quietly. Toriel and Frisk looked at him, looking surprised and shocked.

"...How?" Toriel asked hesitantly.

"i...i had a nightmare and a panic attack and i... kind of... used magic without noticing.. and flung papyrus into the wall..." Sans whispered shamefully. Toriel gasped.

"Oh goodness! Sans!" Toriel exclaimed in shock. The short skeleton looked off to the side in shame, feeling tears of frustration well up in his eye sockets.

"...i already told him i was sorry but i know it doesn't make it okay..." Sans murmured. Toriel swiftly pulled Frisk up and behind her. The short skeleton looked at her sadly.

 _Of course she thinks I'm a freak._ He stood up, his gaze empty and left the room in favour of going to his room. He closed and locked the door silently as to not wake Papyrus and walked over to his bed which he fell onto face first.

 _I'm a freak. I'm a freak. I'm a freak._ His breathing quickened into short, unuseful gasps. He buried his face into his pillow and kept repeating  _I'm a freak._ in his head like some kind of sacred mantra. The front door clicked shut but the skeleton was too far gone to notice. There were tears running down his cheek bones and shadows in the edges of his vision. They were closing in, trying to consume the last light he had. Sans then proceeded to cry himself to unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos'. Have a nice day!


	8. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster pays a visit. I think we can all agree that we know what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! WARNING!!!!
> 
> EXTREMELY IMPORTANT WARNING!!!!
> 
> THERE IS RAPE UP AHEAD!!!!! IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY SOMETHING LIKE THAT OR IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT DO NOT READ THE CHAPTER!!!! JUST JUMP TO THE NEXT ONE!!! 
> 
> Sorry that the chapter is so short. I hope you.... enjoy? No... I hope you can read this chapter and that I won't break your heart too much.

There was a knock at his door. Sans grumbled and stood up reluctantly, stretching himself a bit. His bones popped and he let out a satisfied sigh. He shuffled over to the door and opened it. Nobody was there.

 _What the?_ He walked down the hall carefully. As he entered the living room he saw everyone. Everyone he knew sat there, staring at him. Their gazes were looking like they were piercing their way through him, straight to his very soul to judge him for every action he had ever made.

"hey guys. decided to throw a party without me?" Sans joked weakly, trying to lighten the mood. His friends silently stared at him. "uh.." He murmured, feeling nervous sweat starting to form on his skull. "guys...?" He asked, feeling himself panic a bit. Papyrus slowly walked towards him, his expression grave.

"Sans." Pap's voice was firm and emotionless.

"y-yeah, bro?" Sans stammered anxiously, taking a step back in fear.

"I know what's wrong with you. We all know." Papyrus spoke. Everyone nodded simultaneously.

 _This is really starting to creep me out._..

"We know all your secrets. About Gaster." Papyrus explained clinically. Sans flinched. "The resets. What you did to Frisk. In fact. We have two guests here with us." Papyrus made a gesture to the kitchen. Chara and Gaster stepped into the living room through the kitchen doorway. Papyrus turned towards them.

"You can have him. I don't ever want to see him again." Papyrus said without any emotion. Sans stared at the three in utter shock, frozen. Chara and Gaster advanced on him.

 _I can't move. I can't move! Why can't I move?!!_ Sans looked down at his ribcage to see his soul rooted into place by blue magic. _But... Gaster is dead. This is a dream. This has to be a dream._

Sans felt his jacket and shirt being ripped from his body, revealing all his long, deep and ugly scars. He closed his eye sockets and felt silent tears rolling down his cheek bones. He fell back into his old role of being a fuck toy, silently enduring, not brave enough to fight back. The skeleton felt big hands with holes in them ravaging his small body, extremely bold as Gaster was cheered on by Chara and Sans' so-called friends.

 _I'm not here. I'm.... in my room and reading a book._ His shorts were ripped off him and Sans whimpered. _Nononononononononononono! I don't wanna! No.. I.. I'm in my room. I.. I'm sick... I read in my bed and my brother.._ A sharp twinge of pain shot through his soul. _..takes care of me._

Sans felt his magic betraying him by forming an ecto-vagina due to the stimulation. He clenched his eye sockets tighter and felt boney fingers shove into him from behind. Gaster's phalanges thrusted, scissored and curled expertly, hitting all the shorter skeleton's sweet spots. The small skeleton was on his hands and knees on the floor. He didn't even notice the change of position until then.

"You little slut missed me, didn't you? It certainly looks like your cunt missed me." Laugher.

_Stop. Please stop._

"Now all your friends and your little brother get to see who you really are." Gaster mocked.

Gaster pulled out his fingers with a wet squelch and pulled down his shorts, revealing his rock-hard purple ecto-cock.

"My." He lined himself up at Sans' opening.

"Little." Gaster rubbed his head at the skeleton's vagina.

"Slut." He thrusted in harshly and Sans' gasped in pain. His walls stretched wide as they tried to adjust to the long, thick cock penetrating them. Sans' cheek bones burned a dark blue in humiliation and the tears started coming faster.

Gaster came after a few more agonising minutes and left Sans in a heap on the floor. A sharp pain exploded in Sans' ribcage. A distorted chuckle followed. Sans curled himself around his mid section protectively and whimpered.

"You little fuck thought you'd get away with throwing me into the core, didn't you? I'm gonna haunt all your nightmares. I'll drive you insane and then I'll return and take back what's mine!" Malicious laugher. Sans passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I kinda feel bad...
> 
> Have a nice day. I hope I didn't ruin it. Next up we have a bit of fluff if that's any consolation (though there is angst... much angst...)


	9. Let's make talking a tad easier, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Sans' nightmare.
> 
> Some dog action.
> 
> Papyrus and Sans (and Alphys) attempt to have a talk but Sans doesn't want to for obvious last-talk related reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter after the last extremely angst filled one, though this is not that much better but we'll get to the fluff and nice stuff, I promise. 
> 
> Have angst reading the chapter!

Sans awoke with a horrified cry and broke into loud sobs. He heaved himself to his pillow and buried his face in it to muffle his loud wails. His whole body was shook by violent tremors. The skeleton soon had to remove the pillow in order to breathe but pressed his face into it again after a few gasps for air.

After a while he stopped crying and hugged the pillow for comfort. His whole body still shook and his bones rattled. A wave of exhaustion crashed over him. The skeleton tried to stay awake, the horrors of his recent nightmare fresh in mind but his body decided he needed more sleep and so he fell asleep anyways, the pillow still pressed close.

 

A slight nudge at his arm had him shooting awake. A small, white bundle of fur sat on his ribcage.

"toby!" Sans shouted in relief. The pup put his front paws onto the skeleton's collarbones and started licking his face. The skeleton held the little pup close.

"how did you get here?" Sans asked. Toby barked in response. The door was opened and in came Papyrus with a thick bandage around his skull.

"pap! are you okay? i'm really really really really _really_ sorry!" Sans apologised, feeling incredible guilt weight down his soul.

"Sans. I already told yo-..." Papyrus started but he stopped himself, his gaze coming to rest on Toby.

"Why is that dog here?" Papyrus asked suspiciously. Sans gave a half-hearted shrug.

"i think tobs wants to stay." Sans concluded from the behaviour the small canine had showed. The dog wagged with his tail eagerly.

"Saaanss.." Papyrus whined.

"look at him, bro." The pup and Sans made their best puppy dog eyes, the skeleton even going as far as to enlarge his pupils with magic.

"Awww... I..." Papyrus sighed. "Okay." He relented. Sans smiled. Genuinely. A soft blue glow shone through his thin white shirt.

"S-sans. What-?" Papyrus asked, his gaze tied to Sans' glowing shirt. The skeleton looked down at himself.

"h-how is this p-possible?" Panic seeped into Sans' voice and his breathing came out in short gasps. "t-this can't be happening!" Long arms wrapped around him.

_They hold me, imprison me. Fight it, fight it! No energy. Exhausted. Wanna sleep and never wake up. Determination is bad. Stay awake! Too tired..._

 

"Sans! Wake up! Please!" Papyrus begged desperately. Sans flinched and startled, suddenly ripped from the dark void of dreamless sleep. He groaned in annoyance.

"lemme sleep..." He whined, shutting his eye sockets tightly.

"Sans! Y-you're awake." Alphys said, sounding extremely relieved. Sans' eye sockets shot open but he had to squint because of the bright lights.

"a-alphys? why are you here?" Sans asked confusedly, rubbing his eye sockets tiredly.

"Sans. You passed out... Again." Papyrus explained, looking really concerned.

"oh. sorry." Sans murmured, scooting to the edge of his bed. He was feeling incredibly thirsty. He stood up on wobbly legs and leaned against the wall to stabilise himself.

"I-It's not your fault but we have to get to the bottom of this. And quickly." Alphys stated, messing with her sleeves worriedly.

"i can't tell you." Sans huffed, rubbing his left wrist.

"S-sans. You can tell us everything. Nothing you can say will make us hate you. We're your family." Alphys mentioned, trying to set his brother at ease. Sans flinched at the word 'family'.

"being family isn't always a positive thing." He whispered, staring at the wall with hollow eye sockets. "and that hate thing is wrong. toriel is already scared of me and i won't blame her if she hates me. i'm a mess."

Silence. Papyrus's eye sockets widened in realisation. "What did he do? What did our father do, Sans?!" Papyrus urged. Sans started trembling.

"l-lotsa stuff." Sans mumbled. He could feel one of his deeper old scars burn. Unknowingly he scratched at the scars on his left radius. He ceased his movements, finally realising that he was doing it in the first place. The skeleton took a deep breath in, held it and released it. He managed to calm down. Alphys and Papyrus were waiting for him to explain in silence.

"So..." Papyrus urged. Sans took another deep breath.

"i can't tell you." He huffed.

"W-why not?" Alphys asked. The short skeleton looked at he lizard monster with slight fear.

"he can still summon magic..." His voice was barely above a whisper. "last time i tried talking about it... there was one of his hands..."

Papyrus's brow ridges furrowed in confusion. "What hand?" He asked.

"you know. the hand that nearly choked me to death." Sans explained, sounding slightly annoyed. Papyrus looked confused.

"There hadn't been a hand... Try talking about it." Papyrus spoke. Sans rolled his eye lights.

"if i die it's your fault." He mumbled, dragging a hand over his face in exasperation. He really didn't want to die today.

"Y-you won't die on my watch." Alphys promised. Sans shot her a weak smile.

"welp. here we go." Sans murmured, scratching nervously at his radius through his jacket that he always wore to cover up all his scars that his magic couldn't cover. _Where do I start....?_

"our father wasn't our real father." Sans blurted out, clenching his eye sockets shut in expectation of getting killed or at least beaten up. When nothing happened he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing came to kill him. The short skeleton let out a relived sigh.

"we're... artificial beings... experiments. we were also treated as such." Sans whispered, pulling up his left jacket sleeve to reveal his lower arm. It was covered in tiny cracks, larger cracks that indicated previous fractures and uncountably many holes from various needles. Two simultaneous gasps. The short skeleton closed his eye sockets. He didn't want any pity. It was way too late for that.

"S-sans. I'm so so _so_ sorry." Papyrus apologised. _And there we go._

"i don't need any pity. it's fine. i learned to live with it." Sans explained, his eye sockets darkening a tad.

"San-" Papyrus started.

"YOU CALL THIS FINE?!!! FOR HOW LONG?!!!" Alphys screamed, not looking nervous for the first time in years. Sans stared at Alphys in shock. He'd never heard her talk that loud. He shrunk into his jacket a bit. _She looks really scary right now..._

"...for as long as i can remember." Sans murmured, covering his left arm.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE?!!" Alphys yelled. Sans flinched.

"it would've been pointless. everything is pointless." A wide crazed grin stretched over the short skeleton's face. His eye lights went out.

"everything is pointless." Sans laughed. Or sobbef. He didn't even know anymore. He collapsed to the floor. The skeleton partly knew he was having a bad breakdown but he didn't want to admit it. He hugged himself.

 _Yeah. Definitely sobbing._ Two long arms wrapped around him. Sans was far too gone to struggle. He leaned into the hug, grateful for the comfort it offered. The short skeleton managed to calm down his ragged breathing and his non-existent lungs burned when they got oxygen again. He refrained from coughing and buried his skull into his brother's scarf. Tears were still rolling down his cheek bones and dampening the red fabric.

"Are you okay now?" Papyrus asked after a while of holding Sans close. The short skeleton nodded silently, rubbing his eye sockets.

"I-I'm sorry, I yelled at you, Sans. I didn't mean it." Alphys stammered.

"it's fi-fine." Sans' voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper. He buried his face into his brother's scarf again. A skeletal hand, most likely Papyrus's stroked his skull gently to calm him down. Sans stayed like that for about five minutes, then he pulled away.

"...there's something else you have to know..." Sans tried continuing but his voice gave out. Papyrus thought for a moment.

"Alphys. Do you have some paper and a pen?" Papyrus asked quietly. He had an idea that it had to be bad if his strong older brother couldn't talk about it. Alphys reached into her pocket, pulled the required items out and gave them to Sans, catching onto Paps' idea. Sans gladly took the items and wrote four letters with his trembling hands. He gave the paper to Alphys and looked at the floor, whole body shaking.

"R... A... P... E... Rape?! He..." Alphys asked incredulously. Sans nodded slightly.

"It all makes sense now. Your fear of physical contact, your social anxiety, your weariness, your laziness, your nightmares... Oh god. Sans I'm so sorry that I always lectured you about being more productive." Papyrus's voice sounded horrified.

Sans shrugged. "'s fine." His voice sounded strained. "you only wanted the best for me..." The shorter skeleton rubbed at his eye sockets and yawned.

"W-we'll leave. Feel free to rest. It's your room after all." Alphys said, standing up. She left in a hurry, seeming incredibly distraught.

"Will you be fine on your own?" Papyrus asked concerndly, not believing for a second that his brother would be able to get any sleep after that confession.

"i dun wanna sleep." Sans murmured with a sigh. His eye sockets were drooping and the black lines under them looked even more pronounced than normal. Papyrus sighed.

"Sans. You need sleep. Especially after an emotional breakdown like that." Papyrus argumented. Sans shook his head, looking at anything but his brother.

"i'll have another nightmare." He retorted, looking anxious.

 _"My. Little. Slut."_ Sans felt the words echo inside his skull. He gasped and moved his hands up to his skull to grip it tightly. He clenched his eye sockets shut tightly.

"i think i'm never gonna sleep again." He whispered, tears brimming in his eye sockets. He was so sick and tired of holding back his emotions, of not being able to sleep properly. It was pushing him to the edge of insanity. Papyrus wrapped Sans up in his blanket and pulled him onto his lap. Sans' cheek bones flushed, this time thankfully cyan and not green, a clear sign that he was getting better. He couldn't move anything except his arms and was seated on Papyrus's lap, right over the other's pelvic bo- _Stop. I don't need that right now._

Papyrus stroked his head gently, ribcage pressed closely to Sans' own. The shorter skeleton looked up to into Papyrus's face. A light orange blush was illuminating his cheek bones, making him inwardly have a meltdown over how cute his brother was. The taller skeleton smiled down at him. Sans shot him a smile too, this one feeling a lot more genuine than his normal smiles.

"Sans. I know about your feelings for me." Papyrus said.

_Oh shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Papyrus feel the same way? Or will he be disgusted and push Sans away? You can only find out by reading this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I'm back!! I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!

"You always stare at me when you think I'm not looking and blush all the time." Papyrus explained. Sans froze, his grin dropping into something more resembling an anxious grimace than a smile. _Oh my stars! He knows!!!!_

"and I wanted to say that I... I'm really nervous to say this..." Papyrus stammered, really sounding very nervous. _He's gonna reject me._

"but I.. I return these feelings..." Papyrus confessed quietly. Sans looked up at his brother, completely shocked.

"I wanna give it a try." Papyrus added, smiling at the other.

"r-really?" The shorter skeleton tried not to sound too hopeful but failed miserably.

"Yeah." Papyrus confirmed, scratching the back of his skull awkwardly. Sans blinked. Once, twice. Then he smiled, genuinely, up at his brother. He hugged him tightly.

"you're the best!" Sans blurted out. They stayed like that for quite some time.

"Sans?" Papyrus asked quietly.

"yeah?" Came the muffled reply from the shorter skeleton who had his face buried in Paps' scarf.

"Could we... um..." Papyrus stammered, his face red like a tomato. "Couldwekiss?!" He blurted out, his face glowing impossibly brighter. Sans stared at the other's gorgeous face, all lit up in the darkest hue of orange Sans had ever seen him in. He took a while to register the question, completely lost in Pap's face until he finally managed to make sense of the words. His whole skull lit up a dark blue.

"uh... sure?" Sans murmured. Papyrus grabbed Sans' chin softly and tilted his head up a bit. The taller leaned down and pressed his teeth against the rigid other's. Sans closed his eye sockets and leaned in, kissing back. He pressed himself closer to Paps. The taller pulled away after a few moments. Sans opened his eye sockets and stared up at him dreamily.

"Oh my goodness, Sans! I didn't even notice until now but you unpacked your stuff!!! I'm so proud of you!!" Papyrus shouted, trying to avoid getting teased about his lack of experience. He hugged Sans tighter for comfort. The shorter skeleton smiled for a second before yawning.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Papyrus suggested. Sans could barely keep his eye sockets open.

"nuh-uh." He mumbled, still trying to resist. His most recent nightmare was still fresh in his mind, making him fear sleep even more than normally.

"Come on Sans. Don't be difficult." Papyrus scolded. The shorter shook his head 'no'. "I'll stay here and watch over you, okay?" The taller promised, smoothing a hand over the anxious skeleton's skull, hoping to calm him a bit.

"o-ok..." Sans agreed with a great amount of reluctance. He looked up at the other with pleading eye sockets, silently begging the other not to leave him until he woke up. Papyrus nodded, understanding in his eye sockets and laid Sans, who was still wrapped into his blanket, down. He wrapped his arms around the tired monster and hugged him close enough that Sans could hear the humming of the other's soul. A gentle hand caressed his skull. Who could say no to such sleep?

 

_"Sans. You broke your promise. I'm gonna make you pay!!" A crazed, distorted laugh escaped the scientist._

 

Sans startled awake at being shaken. He tensed up and prepared himself to fight but grew confused when a boney hand stroked his skull. The small skeleton opened his eye sockets and looked up. Papyrus was still there and caressing his skull gently, humming a soothing tone.

"pap?" Sans asked, anxiety coursing through him.

"Sans. You were having a bad dream." Papyrus explained quietly. Sans felt himself give a full-bodied shiver.

"no kiddin'" He murmured, closing his eye sockets tightly. The short skeleton pressed closer against Paps' ribcage.

"You're shaking." Papyrus noted, sounding very concerned.

"t was gaster..." Sans mumbled, still feeling the remnants of the nightmare claw at his soul.

"Is there anything I can do?" Papyrus asked, concern evident in his voice.

"...hug." Was the only word the short skeleton could get himself to say. He felt Papyrus's arms tighten around him but he was just too numb and scared to cry right then so he just held onto his brother tightly.

"Do you wanna... talk about it?" Papyrus asked softly. Sans shook his head. _I can't..._ Sans closed his eye sockets and gasped in shock when pictures of his recent nightmares popped up. He opened his eye sockets and opted to study the red fabric of Papyrus's scarf which was right in front of his face. There were a few tears and rips in it. _Well. It's well-worn._ He shuddered. _It also reminds me of... that event. It's funny how a piece of fabric can hold so many good and horrible memories..._ Sans sighed when he finally managed to calm down enough to pull away.

"Do you wanna do anything? Watch TV?"Papyrus suggested. _I don't wanna go back to sleep, so..._ Sans gave a small nod. Papyrus tightened his hold around the smaller and stood up. Sans relaxed in the taller's arms as he was carried through the hallway into the living room and to the couch. Pap sat down but kept Sans in his lap. The shorter skeleton was too exhausted and agitated to feel embarrassed. Paps fished for the remote and turned the Tv on. There was a rerun of a Mettaton game show and they settled on that.

"Sans?" Papyrus murmured against his skull.

"hm?" Sans mumbled, looking up at him tiredly.

"Are you okay now?" He queried, still very much worried about the other.

"not really." Sans muttered, rubbing his left ulna through his hoodie sleeve. Pap switched into concerned mode immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Sans let out a sigh. "i feel extremely exhausted but i can't get any sleep..." He explained.

"You can sleep with me tonight." Papyrus promised. The shorter was hugged from behind.

"thanks." He murmured. _I hope this will help. If not..._ He didn't even want to think about it.

About an hour later Papyrus stood up carrying Sans bridal style to his room. The room looked a bit more mature than the one he had in the underground but it still screamed Papyrus. His red race car bed had been replaced by a bigger one that looked fairly normal.

Pap tucked his older brother in and went over to his closet, vanishing from Sans' view. The skeleton felt his eye sockets slip closed even if he did his best to stay conscious. He felt a warm body press against his back and fell asleep.

 

Sans awoke to comfortable warmth and snuggled deeper into the blankets, trying to get back to the black void of dreamless sleep. Two arms were wrapped around him tightly and a body curled around his protectively.

 _Where am I?_ He opened his eye sockets and looked around a bit. He was in Paps' room.

 _Oh yeah. I had a nightmare._ Sans closed his eye sockets again and shifted closer to Pap whose arms wrapped even tighter around him. It was fine. He felt save. The short skeleton fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	11. Even more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus discovers that Sans has even more secrets than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst. *throws angst around like confetti on a birthday party*
> 
> Also I'm sorry that I wasn't able to upload a chapter last week. Sorry.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

A sudden shift woke him. Papyrus had turned and he was at the edge of the bed, mere centimetres from falling.

 _That was close._ Suddenly Pap shifted again and Sans fell off the bed other a yelp, landing on the carpeted floor with a thump. He let out a grown of pain as he faceplanted the floor. The skeleton rolled over, his vision all blurry as he saw Paps look over the edge. He felt pretty dazed and had no idea what Pap was saying. His teeth were moving so he was talking but what? He blacked out.

 

_"Hey Sans. You know why I keep killing everyone?" Chara asked, cleaning their knife with their striped shirt. Sans let out a low growl, glowering at the child._

_"Because you are the only one who puts up a real fight! The thrill, the adrenaline, death!! It's so perfect!!!" They exclaimed gleefully, letting out a small giggle._

_"what do you want, you sick freak?" Sans seethed, feeling his calm slip away like sand through his fingers._

_"I will spare everyone if you kill yourself..." Chara explained. The skeleton glowered down at them._

_"Think about Papyrus~" They said in a singsongy voice. Sans' gaze hardened with resolve. He summoned a bone and pierced it right through his own soul. Sans gasped in pain and fell to his knees. Wet snow made the cold creep up his bones. Papyrus dashed onto the opening._

_"SANS!!!!" Papyrus screamed. The addressed skeleton's vision grew blurry but he heard a faint scream. His brother's severed head fell next to him onto the ground. His face was contorted in horror. Chara leaned to him as he fell forward._

_"I lied." They whispered to the side of his skull. His face laid in a puddle of Papyrus's blood and he started crying._

 

"Sans! SANS!!!!" He was being shaken roughly.

 _I'm dead, ain't i? How can I feel something? Am I in hell? I definitely deserve it. Who the fuck is shaking me? No... No.... If I'm in hell.. Gaster's in hell too..._ Sans started kicking and screaming, trying to get the hands off him.

 _It's Gaster, it's Gaster, it's Gaster, it's Gaster, it's Gaster, it's Gaster, it's Gaster, it's Gaster, it's Gaster! IT'S GASTER!!!_ The skeleton tried to teleport but he couldn't. His frantic state of mind didn't allow him to. He felt the presence back up. Sans opened his eye sockets and scanned his surroundings.

 _Where is that bastard?! Wait... This is Pap's room..._ Papyrus stood next to his bed, his hands raised as if to calm him down.

 _Oh my god.._ Sans whimpered and broke into loud sobs, his whole body shaking with fright.

"i-i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry. i'm so sorry!" He whimpered. Papyrus eyed him with concern.

"Can I touch you, Sans?" He asked, trying to avoid frightening his brother further. When Sans nodded hesitantly he wrapped him up in a gentle hug, loose enough for the shorter to pull back.

"Oh Sans..." Papyrus cooed. "It's okay. I'm here. There's no reason to be afraid." Sans felt his skull being caressed but he was numb to anything except the pain in his soul from when he sent the bone flying through it. He shuddered and clenched his eye sockets shut.

_Papyrus's severed head._

Sans gasped in emotional pain and buried his face in his brother's scarf.

_Dust._

The shorter skeleton tried to scramble out of Pap's hold but it was only tightened.

_Gaster._

"nononononononononononono!!!" He wailed. Sans' head swam and the images of his nightmares and reality blurred together. Sans started scratching at his skull, trying to ground himself to reality. He was too numb. He neither felt the pain, nor the blood seeping out of the deep scratches, nor that he was hurriedly taken away from where he was before. He stopped and felt consciousness slip away once more.

 

When he woke up he noticed an extra weight on his ribcage. He was about to panic when the small bundle moved and something wet ran over his skull.

"t-toby?" Sans asked weakly. His skull hurt all over and he was trying to remember what had happened. Nothing came to his mind. It was completely blank. Sans opened his eye sockets, pulled the little canine close and hugged him while the little white dog continued to cover his face in slobber. The door opened and in came Papyrus, looking incredibly worried.

"Hey Sans. Are you okay?" He asked. Sans could feel the concern radiating from Paps' soul.

"m-my skull hurts..." Sans muttered.

"Kind of figured." Papyrus said. He lifted the little canine from Sans' face, sat down and put the squirming dog down, which bolted over to Sans immediately, appearantly sensing his need for comfort.

"Come on Sans. Sit up. I need to check on your injury." Papyrus explained. Sans sat up and set Toby onto his lap, petting him gently. The small canine curled up in his lap and closed his eyes. Pap put his hands over the injury making Sans hiss in pain. The shorter skeleton squeezed his eye sockets shut but the pain subsided quickly thanks to his brother's healing magic. Sans sighed in relief.

"Is it okay now?" Papyrus asked hesitantly. The shorter skeleton nodded. Paps opened his arms for a hug and Sans set Toby down onto his pillow. He shimmied forward and hugged his younger brother tightly.

"You have to stop lying to me, Sans. There's still something wrong. Please tell me." Papyrus whispered, a deep sadness hidden underneath the worried concern. Sans directed his gaze to the floor, not having the guts (heh) to tell the other what was bothering him.

"i can't. i did so many bad things. i'm such a horrible person. i don't deserve any comfort. i don't deserve you." Sans mumbled, pushing himself away and scrambled backwards, hitting the wall with a soft thump.

"i don't deserve anything... it'd be better if i was just dead..." Sans murmured, staring blankly down at the floor. Tears were stinging in his eye sockets, threatening to spill over and dissolve him into a weeping mess again.

"SANS!" Pap roared loudly, making the shorter flinch. "DON'T YOU.. DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!" He shouted. Sans clenched his eye sockets shut and moved his hands up to cover them. He let out a choked sob.

"i saw you die. i saw you die so many times. _so many times_... you were nothing but dust, papyrus... i killed them... i killed that sick freak... i killed chara... i killed frisk... i killed myself... i'm horrible..." Sans forced out, nearly choking on sobs. He felt the taller skeleton engulf his shaking form in a hug, pressing him close.

"It's okay Sans." Papyrus soothed quietly, rubbing his spine up and down in a calming manner, grounding him further with the motion.

"no 's not... i don't... d-deserve any co-comfort." Sans whimpered. A sob crept its way up his throat and tears started rolling down his cheek bones again.

"No, Sans. You're wrong. You deserve it all. Frisk is alive. I'm alive. You're alive." Papyrus reassured the other.

"in this timeline." Sans muttered quietly, rubbing at his left wrist.

"What do you mean by that?" Papyrus asked softly, sounding confused but his concern was still so high that it was nearly palpable. Sans let out a drawn out sigh.

"if i told you, i'd have to tell frisk later... i don't wanna." Sans whispered, clutching tighter to the taller skeleton.

"Should I get Frisk?" Papyrus suggested quietly. The shorter skeleton nodded silently.

"Try to get some more sleep, okay? I'm gonna pick Frisk up from school." Pap advised with a smile. Sans nodded and fell back onto the cushions weakly. A skeletal kiss was pressed against his forehead. Then there was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	12. Yet another talk that clears away the shadows around Sans' existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another talk that clears away the shadows around Sans' existence.
> 
> And a nightmare. A horrible one at that.
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!!
> 
> RAPE AHEAD!!!! DO NOT VIEW IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED!!! JUST READ THE NORMAL TEXT AND SKIP THE ITALIC TEXT THINGY!!!! I MADE A WARNING ABOVE IT TOO!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!WARNING!!!!
> 
> RAPE AHEAD!!!! DO NOT VIEW IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED!!! JUST READ THE NORMAL TEXT AND SKIP THE ITALIC TEXT THINGY!!!! I MADE A WARNING ABOVE IT TOO!!!!
> 
> I did make a promise for more fluff.... Well... Not happening in this chapter...

Sans was being shaken gently.

"Sans." Papyrus whispered, rousing the short skeleton from his slumber. Sans huffed and raised his hand to grab at thin air.

"carry me." The short skeleton demanded, his voice heavy with sleep. He felt himself being scooped up and carried somewhere. Only half awake he managed to wrap his arms around Papyrus's neck to steady himself. He opened his eye sockets and blinked up at Papyrus blearily. The skeleton's eye sockets focused and he saw Pap gently looking down at him. In that moment he knew that everything was gonna be alright. Papyrus carried him over to the couch where Frisk was already seated. The taller skeleton sat down, keeping Sans in his lap and hugging him tightly.

'Hi Sans.'

"hi kid." Sans mumbled.

'papyrus said, you wanted to talk to me.' They looked at him curiously. Sans sighed and rubbed the back of his skull awkwardly.

"yeah. it's about." Sans swallowed audibly. "it's about chara." He explained.

'oh.' Frisk let their head drop, a guilty look on their face.

"kid. i'm gonna tell you and pap everything so listen closely. i'm not gonna say it ever again. it's important that you don't forget that it was all chara and not you. don't blame yourself, kid. if you want me to stop, tell me." Sans explained, his voice much more steady than he thought he'd manage. Frisk looked at him a tad unsure. Their expression was quickly taken over by determination. They nodded.

"well kid. you can reset. i think you know that much." Sans stated.

"Reset?" Papyrus inquired curiously. Sans looked at Papyrus, having forgotten that he didn't know about the resets.

"oh. um... frisk can rewind time if they die or just want to, i guess. anyways. chara took over your body... they... killed... _everyone_." Sans felt his voice waver.

'What do you mean, everyone?' Frisk asked, their body language indicating that they were dreading the answer.

"fucking everyone. papyrus was dead.. _everyone was dead_." Sans let out a chocked sob but continued anyways. Papyrus and Frisk looked more and more terrified.

"they... they wanted to kill asgore too but i blocked their way. i.. i killed them. so many times... but every time they got closer to me... closer.. closer and they... killed me.. i wasn't able to stop them.. ever. i wasn't... i wasn't strong enough.. i'm so sorry, papyrus!" Sans buried his face in his brother's scarf and sobbed loudly. He let his tears roll down his cheek bones unhindered, creating moist spots on Paps' scarf.

"Sans. Why didn't you tell us?" Papyrus asked quietly, sounding horrified. He caressed Sans' skull gently.

"i didn't tell you anything because it would have been pointless. frisk can reset, remember?" Sans whimpered. Papyrus tightened his hold around the shorter skeleton.

"H-how many resets were there?" Papyrus whispered, dreading the answer.

"2619." Sans answered quietly. Paps and Frisk stared at the short skeleton incredulously.

'H-how did I not notice?' Frisk signed shakily. Sans looked at them gloomily and shrugged. He suddenly felt his non-existent stomach give off a sharp twinge. The short skeleton scrunched his face up in pain.

"What's wrong?!" There was definitely panic evident in Papyrus's voice.

"i'm just hungry..." Sans admitted, sounding tired despite just having taken a nap.

"Ok! I'm gonna make you the best spaghetti you ever tasted!!" Paps declared and dashed into the kitchen.

Frisk snapped their fingers. 'Sans... I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?' The kid looked to be on the verge of tears so Sans beckoned them to him. They reluctantly approached him and Sans trapped them in a hug.

"i can't forgive someone who i never thought was at fault in the first place." Sans explained. Frisk hugged him tightly. They stayed like this for a bit, Sans regretting having let them hug him in the first place. He hated physical contact. It made him all itchy.

"Sans! Your lunch is ready!" Papyrus shouted. Sans let go of Frisk who reluctantly let him go too. He stood up and stumbled over to the table tiredly where he plopped down onto his chair heavily. A steaming plate of spaghetti stood in front of him. Frisk and Papyrus sat down and started eating.

Sans ate the whole plate silently. He then stood up and dragged himself to the couch. The short skeleton laid down, curled up in a tight ball and closed his eye sockets. A small weight soon laid down on his shoulder and he fell asleep.

 

_"Hello Sansy~! You think you can get away with snitching on me? If so, you're wrong." Chara giggled a distorted laugh. Two arms trapped him from behind._

_"Yeah Sans. You'll have to make that up to us... Form a pussy or I'll force you." Gaster whispered huskily against the side of his skull. No. Nononononononononononono!_

_"Last chance~" Chara sang._

_"Come here, Chara." Gaster ordered. Chara approached Sans slowly._

_"Heeheehee~" The kid tentatively trailed a finger over his clothed pelvis and quickly pulled his shorts off. Chara kneeled down and rubbed his pelvis. Sans felt his body betraying him by uttering soft moans and bucking his hips. A wet trail was left on his pelvis, making his magic spark there in pleasure._

_An ecto-vagina formed. Chara backed up. Gaster had somewhere gotten a chair from and sat down, keeping Sans trapped in his lap. The short skeleton felt the other's arousal press against him from behind. Gaster lifted him up and let him fall onto his cock. Tears sprung to Sans' eye sockets as he let out a pained groan._

_Wait... Gaster had never kept him like that... normally he was facing him... or on the ground... Sans looked up to see Chara approaching, cock at the ready._

_"...no..." He whispered. The kid smirked and thrusted into him from the front. The two were fully inside him, stretching his hole painfully._

_Then they started moving. It burnt. He was so full he thought he would burst._

_"Heeheehee~ Our little slut~" Chara said in a singsong voice. "Your little hole feels so good~ At least one thing you're not miserable at~"_

_Sans tried to tone it out but it hurt so much. Tears were freely rolling down his cheeks at high speed. They sped up and finally released inside of him. Chara backed up and Gaster pushed him onto the floor. Their mixed juices were dripping out of his entrance. He felt filthy. Horrible. Sans curled in on himself and passed out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	13. Cracks can be fixed.... Where's the glue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Sans' night terror and some cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. There we have it. Fluff. A but angsty at the beginning but then there's fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans startled hard at being shaken. His eye sockets were wide with fear but he couldn't see anything. He tried to get out of his bed but two arms were holding him tightly around his middle.

 _I'm trapped! Gaster's holding me trapped!_ Sans was struggling and kicking and lashing around, and probably screaming too. But for fucks sake, he was terrified!

_What else am I supposed to do? Give up and embrace death? I can't. I can't die, I shouldn't have let myself get trapped like that, I need to escape and run away and kill Gaster who is holding me down because I can't go through that again and I need to get back to Papyrus and-_

"SANS, STOP!!!" A loud voice screamed.

And he stopped. All at once. He went limp in the hold and sobbed quietly. Tears were rolling down his cheek bones at a concerning speed.

"Sans?" The same voice, though not so loud now asked concerndly.

"i-i'm s-s-sorry p-please don't h-hurt me." Sans choked out between sobs.

"I would never hurt you, Sans. It's me, Papyrus. Your bro and since recently your lover." Papyrus murmured and pressed a skeleton kiss against the back of Sans' skull to prove his point. Sans nodded and barely registered when Papyrus turned him around to stay ribcage to ribcage with him. When he did notice a few moments later he buried his face in Paps' scarf. That was one of his favourite things to do recently. It smelled so strongly of pasta and pines and... well something that was just Papyrus. Sans felt Papyrus rub soothing circles into his back. He let out a sigh.

"pap... i didn't hurt you, did i?" Sans asked.

"No, Sans. It's alright....... Can I kiss you?" Papyrus asked. The short skeleton looked up at Paps and nodded. The taller leaned down and pressed his teeth against Sans', who was quick to reciprocate the gesture. They both closed their eye sockets and savoured the moment, then they pulled back.

"I love you." Papyrus confessed. Sans smiled softly.

"aww.. i love ya too, papy." Sans murmured. Papyrus smiled at him. The shorter's shirt started emitting a soft blue glow. The elder brother looked down when he saw Pap's curious gaze.

"Sans. Can I check your soul?" Papyrus asked quietly.

"mhm." Sans murmured and summoned his soul. He felt a tug at his ribcage and when he opened his eye sockets he saw a pale-blue, fairly heart-shaped object floating between him and Paps. It was covered in cracks of various deepness and length, one even nearly splitting it in half. Both skeletons stared down at it with varying degrees of horror.

"A-at least it's not a grey lump anymore, right?" Papyrus tried lamely. Sans nodded hesitantly. The taller skeleton reached out and cupped his hands gently around the organ. It was giving off weak pulses. He closed his eye sockets. A few moments later Sans could feel familiar magic gently flowing into his soul. The short skeleton had to cover his mouth to muffle a moan. His face flushed a dark blue.

_It just feels so good..._

"papyrus!" Sans squeaked, sounding incredibly flustered. Papyrus stopped the magic flow and opened his eye sockets, looking down at Sans who was blushing furiously and covering his mouth with both of his hands.

"Sans! What's wrong?!" Papyrus asked, worry that he had hurt the other weighting his soul down. The short skeleton looked at him with tiny blue hearts in his eye sockets.

"ngh~ i-i don't think we s-should be doing t-this." Sans was panting.

"Oh... oooh..." Papyrus' face heated up and he gave Sans his soul back which actually looked like a soul now. It's colour definitely looked healthier. It was a deep shade of cyan thanks to Pap's magic. The short skeleton took a while to calm down. Sans wrapped Papyrus up in a hug as good as he could with his short arms. Sans smirked.

"i wouldn't mind doing that later on." He whispered. Papyrus's face heated up and he covered his face with both his hands.

"Sans..." Papyrus whined. The shorter looked up from where he sat down on Paps' lap. His mouth was trapped in a gentle kiss. He could feel a spark of magic from Pap. It felt great. The taller pulled away, a deep blush covering his face.

"I love you so much... Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Papyrus asked, making the smaller skeleton blush.

"yeah. i'd like that." Sans confirmed, his mouth curled into a soft, dreamy smile. Papyrus held him close and nuzzled him.

"Great! How about tomorrow?" Papyrus asked enthusiastically. The shorter skeleton nodded. "Sans. I'm going back to work tomorrow. I'm gonna be back in the evening and then we'll go." He explained.

"okay." Sans murmured. He looked up into his lover's eye sockets.

"it's going _tibia_ okay." Sans joked. Papyrus snorted cutely despite himself.

"That was your first pun in weeks. I was already getting worried you'd lost your _funny bone_." Papyrus teased. Sans chuckled.

"never. i can't stop being _humerus_." Sans punned back, smirking. Paps pulled him closer.

"I love being so close to you. It feels so right." Papyrus whispered. The shorter skeleton sighed contently.

"love ya too, pap." Sans declared with all his soul. But he was starting to feel tired. The short skeleton let out a long yawn. His soul was still faintly glowing through his white shirt. He closed his eye sockets and felt himself gently drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	14. Dating start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I did it but this chapter is purely fluff. *takes a bag of fluff and throws it everywhere* Fluff!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

Sans opened his eye sockets and blinked. He sat up and slowly became aware of his surroundings. There was a heavy blanket draped over him, he was still on the couch and Paps was nowhere to be seen. The house was completely silent. The short skeleton slowly slid off the couch onto his feet. His non-existent stomach growled and he headed to the kitchen. A note was taped to the door of the refrigerator. Sans took it off and read it.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Hey Sans! I'm at work. Your pancakes are in the fridge.

Love, Papyrus!

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Sans felt a light blush heating up his cheek bones and stuffed the note in his jacket pocket, smiling softly. He opened the fridge and was faced with a late of pancakes. He took the plate and put it into the microwave, humming a little tune as the seconds ticked down. He startled lightly at the overly loud ring and opened the hatch, waiting for another second before taking the plate. He sat down at the table after grabbing the syrup. Sans ate and then went back to his room to read.

A few hours later he had finished the book. He huffed in annoyance that the great book was now at an end and put it in his bookshelf. Sans got out an astronomy book that he had already read and layed down. He opened the book on the first page, seeing his handwriting all over it and smiled to himself. Then the short skeleton started reading.

A few minutes later an idea came to him. He pulled out his phone and called Alphys.

"H-hello. Alphys here." Alphys stuttered nervously.

"hi alphy. it's me, sans. i wanted to ask if you needed help at your lab." Sans explained.

"That would be very n-nice of you, Sans. You could like.. lift the heavy things with your mag-" Alphys started but her friend cut her off.

"no, alph. i mean actually help. i know quite a lot about science." Sans interjected, keeping his voice soft despite his urgency to get his point across to keep his friend at ease.

"S-since when?" Alphys asked, sounding a tad suspicious. It was only natural since she had probably never seen Sans since he was being held captive there, biding his time by being forced to help the royal scientist.

"the last royal scientist kind of made me." Sans explained.

"Your not-dad who was a total jerk?" Alphys asked cautiously.

"yeah." Sans answered curtly, not wanting to discuss the subject.

"Come by any time." Alphys responded, sensing Sans' unwillingness to talk about that kind of subject.

"thanks. see you on monday." Sans greeted.

Click.

Sans laid his phone onto his bedside table and fell backwards onto his pillow, rubbing his eye sockets tiredly. He fell asleep quickly.

 

"Sans? Sans! SANS!!!" Papyrus shouted. Sans opened his eye sockets slowly, blinking drowsily at the other for a moment.

"pap? sup?" He uttered, his voice a sleepy mumble. He let out a yawn, almost startling when the taller skeleton spoke again.

"Sans! You gotta get ready! We're gonna be late!" Papyrus shouted urgently, sounding a tad panicked. Sans nodded and scooted to the edge of his bed, standing up. He shuffled over to his closet. Papyrus let loose a panicky cry and stormed off. Sans opened his closet and sifted through the messy piece of furniture, searching for something decent to wear. He smiled as he finally found what he was looking for amd got out his only button-up that wasn't crumpled into the ball at the bottom of the wardrobe, a nice pale blue one, jeans and fresh underwear. He changed quickly and grabbed his blue sneakers. Sans ran into the hall, not wanting to make Paps wait. The taller skeleton wore a white button-up, an orange tie, black jeans and was putting on his black dress shoes. Sans was flabbergasted for a second at how handsome his brother looked before he caught himself, flushing deeply.

"hey pap." Sans murmured, leaning against the wall to put on his sneakers, nearly falling over. Papyrus straightened up and walked over to him. The tall skeleton kneeled down in front of him and opened the buttons of his shirt. Sans gulped and his face heated up brightly as the other exposed his midriff. Pap buttoned his shirt up again after a second of staring. He smiled and stood up.

"You did your buttons wrong." He explained, his cheeks glowing pale-orange with a faint blush. The shorter smiled.

"thanks, pap. where are we headed?" Sans asked, his cheek bones still glowing faintly. Papyrus opened the door without answering and held it open for him. Sans went through the front door, waiting for the other in front of it.

"thanks." He voiced with a smile. Paps followed him and locked the door. He put away the keys and smiled at the shorter skeleton.

"You'll find out soon enough." Papyrus answered, not really answering anything. The taller took Sans' hand and led him outside to his car. He held open the passenger's seat and waited for Sans to get in before climbing in himself.

A good thirty minutes later they arrived at a fancy italian restaurant in the human city. Papyrus led him inside and they were escorted to their table. A candle stood in the middle of the table. Sans sat down, blushing heavily but smiling and not at all uncomfortable. He was with Papyrus. Everything was fine. A waiter handed them the menu and asked what they wanted to drink.

"A glass of water please." Papyrus ordered politely.

"a coke, please?" Sans asked.

"Coming right up." The waiter responded, scribbling their orders onto his notebook. He headed off quickly, disappearing into the kitchen.

"I thought you only drank ketchup." Papyrus stated. Sans' blush deepened and he glanced off to the side nervously.

"i-i didn't want to make ya uncomfortable. i know you d-don't like it when i drink ketchup..." Sans stuttered nervously, wringing his hands under the table. Papyrus sighed.

"Sans. I love you just like you are. You may be lazy and weird sometimes but that's just what makes you so great." Papyrus reassured the other who was looking quite uncomfortable about his habits. The short skeleton smiled genuinely, any trace of doubt wiped away (for now).

"Wowie! You look so cute with that smile. I wanna see that more." Papyrus exclaimed, looking genuinely pleased by that small smile.

"i-i'll try." Sans stated, blushing brightly at the genuine compliment (one of his only weaknesses). After dinner they got into the car again but Paps didn't drive home. Sans fell asleep.

 

An hour or so later he was woken up by Papyrus shaking him.

"Come on." Papyrus whispered. Sans opened his eye sockets and blinked a bit. It was really dark. He made grabby hands at the other and Pap sighed but picked him up.

"You lazy bones." Papyrus sighed softly. It had gotten more of a nickname than something used for scolding. Sans gave a sleepy but genuine smile and wrapped his arms and legs around Paps' neck and torso. He fell asleep again to the soft movement of the taller's steps.

 

"Sans. Wake up." Papyrus whispered, rousing the shorter skeleton from his sleep. Sans let out a quiet whine, not wanting to wake up.

"mmm." Sans whined. The short skeleton opened his eye sockets and looked at Pap, in whose lap he was currently in. They were sitting on a fluffy blue blanket.

"Look up." Papyrus whispered. Sans raised his head slowly. The sight simply took his breath away. The sky was littered with thousands of little glowing dots. _Stars._ He was wide awake now and looking at the stars in amazement.

"this is so amazing!" Sans breathed, leaning back a bit. Papyrus held him securely, managing to avoid that he fell over.

"It comes even better." The tall skeleton promised. Pap pulled Sans closer to him and their teeth met in a gentle kiss. The shorter wrapped his arms around Papyrus's neck and back to pull himself even closer. Tiny sparks of blue and orange magic edged them on. Suddenly Sans felt something wet lap at his teeth. He groaned needily and opened his mouth, conjuring his own tongue. Their tongues fought for dominance, even bigger sparks of magic flying between them. The shorter skeleton uttered a soft moan when he felt Paps stroking his ribs through his shirt. Papyrus pulled back, eye lights hazy. A dark orange blush covered his face.

"And..? How do you like our date so far?" Papyrus inquired, his cheek bones glowing bright enough to light up his whole face.

"it's amazing. i love you." Sans whispered. A gentle kiss was placed on his head.

"I love you too. ....I brought your telescope." Papyrus confessed.

"y-you did?" The smaller asked, looking incredulously happy. Paps nodded and stood up, grabbing Sans' hand and lead him to the telescope. They spend the rest of the night stargazing and with Sans explaining Pap the different constellations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	15. Narcolepsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what the title says.
> 
> A bit angst and much fluffff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Have fun!

_Sans was on an opening, hiding behind a tree, mere inches away from the fight between Papyrus and the human. The short skeleton saw the human approaching. He took all the courage and strength he had and took a step forward, out into the open. The kid turned to him and laughed._

_"Came to see your brother die?" They giggled, twirling their knife in their hand. Sans summoned a gaster blaster and blasted the shit out of them._

_"you. dirty. brother killer!!!" Sans shouted. The human laid there, unmoving. The short skeleton turned to his brother, looking concerned._

_"pap. are you alright?" He asked, stepping into the taller's direction. Papyrus was staring at him in shock._

_"I-I was getting through to them... SANS!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!!!!" Papyrus screamed._

_"w-wha?" Sans stammered. The taller skeleton was on the ground, sobbing._

_"WHY?!!! THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE!!!!! YOU MONSTER!!!!!" Papyrus yelled. Sans flinched back, tears forming in his eye sockets._

_"p-pap-" Sans tried._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Papyrus shouted. Sans started sobbing._

_"t-they would've k-killed you." He whispered._

_"NO!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!" The taller skeleton screamed. Sans flinched and teleported away._

_An hour later he came back to apologise only to find his brother's dust..._

_"papyrus?" He asked unbelievingly. His eye sockets filled with tears. "nononononononononononono. no. no. no! the kid.... i saved you..." He stammered. A thought came to his mind. "s-s-suicide?!" Sans shouted confusedly. He broke down in tears, sobbing inconsolably. "why!!! why did you do this?!!!!!!" He screamed._

 

"SANS!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!" Sans shot up, magic swirling around him dangerously, tears rolling down his cheek bones. Papyrus was shaking him and crying too. _Why was he crying? Wait... Papyrus!_

"pap!" Sans shouted and pressed his face into his brother's scarf, hugging him tightly. "w-what's wrong? w-why are you c-crying?" Sans chocked out between sobs. His lover just hugged him tighter, not responding.

"Y-you mumbled s-s-something about s-s-suicide..." Papyrus whispered. Sans' eye sockets widened in realisation and he pulled back to look into Paps' worried eye sockets which were overflowing with tears.

"i'm not going anywhere, okay? i-i just had a nightmare..." Sans reassured him, wiping the other's tears away.

"D-do you wanna t-talk about it?" Papyrus asked shakily. Sans nodded, knowing that the other would probably feel better if he knew what happened.

"i-i killed chara before they k-killed you and... and... y-you killed y-you-yourself!" Sans wailed.

"O-oh my god." Papyrus held him tightly. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, even after Sans stopped sobbing.

"paps?" Sans mumbled, exhausted from his emotional breakdown.

"Yeah?" Came the soft murmur from Papyrus.

"promise, you'll never leave me, please?" The shorter skeleton looked up at his lover with watery eye sockets.

"I won't ever leave you, Sans. You're my everything." Papyrus whispered, caressing the shorter's skull gently. Sans smiled and buried his face into Pap's scarf.

"i'm so tired..." Sans mumbled, his voice muffled by the scarf.

"Why though? You sleep so much..." Papyrus asked. Sans sighed and looked up at his boyfriend.

"i have stress-induced narcolepsy... and i can't get a good nights rest with my night terrors..." Sans explained. Papyrus looked at him worriedly.

"What can I do to help you?" He asked, feeling the urge to do anything to help the shorter feel better.

"just... hug... me... zzzZzz" Sans' eye sockets slipped close and he fell asleep.

 

A shift woke Sans. He groaned, still tired and not willing to wake up just yet. He hugged the warm body lying next to him tighter.

"it's saturdaaay, paaap. sleeeeep." Sans whined, his voice sounding rough from sleep.

"Okay, okay." Papyrus relented. He hugged him closer to his chest and stroked his skull gently. Sans fell asleep again.

 

Sans slowly woke up, snuggling further into the comforting warmth in front of him. There was a quiet groan.

"Sans?" Papyrus asked quietly, not quite awake yet.

"ya?" Sans mumbled, blinking open his eye sockets.

"You're so warm..." Papyrus murmured, tugging the smaller closer. Sans looked up to see the other smile.

"you're comfy. can i lay on top of you?" He asked, his eye sockets half-lidded with sleepiness. Pap heaved him onto his ribcage and hugged him tightly.

"You're like a big teddy." Papyrus mumbled sleepily. Sans chuckled. "Cute." The shorter pressed his teeth against Papyrus's in a short kiss.

"i'm not cute. you're cute. i'm a mess." Sans responded with a chuckle. Papyrus shot him a stern look.

"You're not a mess. You're smart, beautiful, funny, nice and the best thing that's ever happened to me." Pap punctuated each compliment with a kiss on Sans' face, the last one on his mouth. They pressed against each other, deepening the kiss, their tongues sliding together, causing sparks of pleasure. Sans reluctantly pulled away, blushing heavily. Pap's face was flushed deeply.

"you're the greatest, paps." He murmured. They smiled at each other.

"Do you want breakfast?" Pap asked, rubbing his eye sockets.

"yeah, please." Sans mumbled and rolled off his lover, sitting up with a long yawn while Pap got out of bed. He slid off the bed and shuffled to the door, trailing after Paps. Once in the living room he plopped down onto the couch and leaned back into the cushions, closing his eye sockets and listening to Papyrus readying breakfast. Toby jumped onto the couch next to him and pushed his hand in a demand to be petted. Sans petted the small dog who wagged his tail, cuddling against his side. A few minutes later a plate of scrambled eggs was handed to him. They ate in silence. Sans got Pap's plate, earning a surprised gasp that made him smile and headed to the kitchen. He put the dirty dishes into the sink, moving to pull his sleeves up, only to notice he didn't wear his hoodie but a loose tank top and track shorts. Sans shrugged it off and did the dishes. He then went back into the living room plopping down next to his lover who was watching a Mettaton show. Toby was gone again.

"Why did you do the dishes, though?" Papyrus asked, sounding astounded. Sans shrugged and shot him an endearing smile.

"i guess _dishes_ reality now, bro." He chuckled as he was shoved a bit. He crawled over to Pap and sat down in his lap, facing him.

"what do you wanna do now?" Sans asked, still feeling sleepy. He wouldn't (ever) complain about just staying home and cuddling and sleeping the day away though he was fairly certain that the more energetic of them would never do something like that. Paps hummed thoughtfully.

"How about we go into the park with Toby?" Papyrus offered.

"kay." Sans accepted easily. He could go for a leisurely walk.

"Where is he?" Papyrus wondered. Sans smirked. He leaned back a bit, brought his fingers up to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. A few seconds later the dog skidded to a halt in front of the couch.

"there." He answered, pointing at the dog. Toby waited in front of the couch patiently. "hey tobs. wanna go for a walk?" The pup barked and wagged his tail happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	16. Inofficial park date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus go for a walk with Toby but not everything goes as planned. (As usual)
> 
> Angst, fluff, angsty fluff, fluffy angst, ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Wow. My beginning notes get shorter each time.

A good half hour later they were walking in the park, Toby happily jumping around them. Sans found himself stealing glances at Paps every few minutes, always starting to blush lightly before looking away again.

_The shirt just hugs his frame so gorgeously and he is so handsomely tall and the tight pants. Oh gosh! I really fell head over heels for him._

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted, sounding a bit disappointed that the older sent been listening. The mentioned skeleton snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Pap, confused about what he wanted from him since he hadn't been listening at all.

"I asked you if you wanted to have a nice cream." Paps explained, patiently waiting for the shorter's answer. Sans thought for a few seconds and when he noticed how hot it was that day he nodded.

"yeah, please." Sans agreed, verbalising his answer. Paps grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nice cream cart. They both knew the blue bunny who led the business pretty well.

"Hello Sans and Papyrus! It's good to see some familiar faces." Nice greeted them, ever the cheery salesman. His gaze fell onto their joined hands and he noticed that Sans was blushing and glancing at Pap.

"Oh! Are you two..?" The bunny started. Both skeletons started blushing heavily, answering his question. Nice started chuckling a bit.

"So what kind of nicecream do you two lovebirds want?" Nice asked. Sans had expected to be judged since everybody thought they were brothers but Nice seemed to be happy for them.

"uh... a popsicle?" Sans ordered unsurely, having forgotten about thinking about his order. Nice nodded and opened the hatch of his nicecreamcart and started digging around in it, smirking slightly.

"An ice cream sandwich, please." Papyrus ordered, smiling happily. Sans dug in his shorts for money, only to be stopped by Pap who had already payed and was holding their nicecreams.

"thanks." Sans murmured. He looked up at his lover shyly and accepted the nice cream he handed him. "thanks, nice." He addressed the bunny.

"Thanks. See you soon." Nice replied, waving them goodbye. Papyrus waved with his free hand, smiling brightly. They headed to an empty bench and sat down, unwrapping their nice creams. Sans stared down at his hands where he held an _orange_ popsicle. He felt his cheeks flush and he glared over at Nice who was smiling way too sweetly at him.

 _Oh gosh he planned it!_ Sans kept glaring at him but started hesitantly licking at his nice cream. Deeming it tasty he started eating it faster. He had always liked orange flavoured nicecream. A few minutes later he was done and glanced over at Paps who was staring at him enchantedly, his cheek bones burning bright orange. Sans' blush resurfaced.

"Sans. You have something on your cheek. Let me.." Pap leaned in and licked at his cheek bone. Sans' eye sockets widened in shock and he recoiled a bit. Paps followed and pressed their teeth together in a skeleton kiss before pulling away and blushing heavily.

"huh?" The shorter skeleton asked dumbfoundedly. Sans' cheek bones were flushed heavily and he looked at Papyrus in a bit of a daze.

"I'm sorry Sans. I don't know what came over me. You're just so cute." Pap explained, smiling while his blush deepened even more.

Sans smiled. "i-it's okay, papy." He stammered nervously.

"P-papy?!" The taller skeleton sputtered, looking incredibly shocked. Sans realised his mistake and rushed to explain himself.

"i j-just thought it suited you." He stammered, burying his burning face in his hands, leaning forward a bit, hunching into a defensive position.

"No no. It's fine." Papyrus true reassuring him but failed miserably, the other's embarrassment only growing. An awkward silence stretched between the two. Sans looked at his feet, not expecting that their conversation would go downhill so fast. He was expecting to find Toby but he wasn't there.

"pap?!" Sans asked, sounding slightly panicked. He looked at Paps, the beginnings of a panic attack coiling in his soul.

"Yes, Sans?" Papyrus asked, looking down at the shorter skeleton worriedly. He took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"where's toby?!!" Sans almost shouted, starting to shake a bit in fear for the small canine.

"Um... Damn." Papyrus muttered. Sans looked around panicky, searching the small white canine. He saw a man in a uniform cornering him. Sans jumped up and teleported over, standing in front of his dog. The human who was carrying a net recoiled. He was tall and looked very dangerous.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!!!" The man screamed at the short skeleton. Sans flinched and nervous sweat started beading on his head. He tried to look collected and turned around, picking the shivering canine up.

"t-this is my d-dog." Sans explained. He noticed that he was shaking, nearly as much as Toby, who started whining anxiously, pressing his muzzle into the skeleton's jacket.

"shh..." Sans soothed the small canine. He stroked the head of the white fluffy dog to calm him and maybe even himself down.

"Excuse me, Officer but could you please leave my boyfriend and our dog alone?" Papyrus stated politely but his voice sounded everything but polite, his right eye light emitting orange fire. The human made a frifgtened sound and ran away.

"t-thanks p-p-pap." Sans stammered, his whole body now shivering profusely. Papyrus was looking at him with concern, picking him up after a moment of contemplation. Sans wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and his legs around the other's torso to prevent falling off. Toby was squished between them savely and promptly fell asleep. Sans followed close behind, lulled to sleep by Pap's walking and the tiredness of his stress-induced narcolepsy.

 

"Sans. We're home. Wake up." Papyrus murmured softly, caressing the shorter's skull gently to avoid him getting startled by anything. Sans opened his eye sockets lazily and looked up at Paps who was still carrying him around, holding him close enough for the shorter to hear the other's soul hum soothingly.

"hey papy." Sans whispered, his voice still a bit shaky with residual fright. Papyrus smiled, relieved that his boyfriend had calmed down and didn't have a nightmare.

"Finally woke up, you lazy bones." Pap stated. He chuckled softly and pressed his teeth to Sans' skull lovingly.

"mhmm." Sans hummed sleepily and let out a long yawn, still feeling pretty exhausted. He clung tighter to his boyfriend, not wanting to be put down yet.

"Sans? Are you alright? You looked pretty anxious when that officer yelled at you." Papyrus asked, wanting to assure that the other really was alright. Sans shivered in Paps' hold and hid his face in the other's red scarf. The shorter skeleton shook his head.

 _I don't wanna talk._ Pap sat down on the couch and laid Toby down. He caressed Sans' skull gently and hugged him.

"It's alright, Sans. We're save." He soothed, feeling guilty that the shorter was shivering because of his words. Sans tried concentrating on the movements Pap made, on the faint humming of his soul. It was incredibly soothing. The short skeleton managed to calm down again and pulled back a bit to look his boyfriend in the face.

"t-that guy... i k-know him. in a previous ti-timeline he k-killed tobs..." Sans explained quietly. He could remember all too vividly how the whole timeline had been ripped apart in the moment the small canine died. He had sworn to protect Toby then.

"Oooh..." Papyrus hugged him closer and nuzzled the fur lining of his hood. Sans clung to Paps tighter and squeezed his eye sockets shut. _I don't have to cry. Nothing bad happened. Everything is alright..._

"Sans... I had no idea." Papyrus soothed, thinking Sans had been sad because his dog died. The shorter smiled weakly.

"it's okay. as long as you're there, it's okay." He explained quietly, his voice almost a whisper. Paps looked down at him, smiling and hugged him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	17. If you have a night terror like a daydream is it a day terror?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a day terror. *looking extremely proud at that word*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! Have fun!

After a while Pap sighed. "Are you hungry?" He asked. Sans nodded but made no move to get off Papyrus. The tall skeleton tightened his hold around the sleepy skeleton in his arms and stood up. He walked into the kitchen, setting Sans down on his chair. Then Pap started cooking.

 _I'm so lucky..._ Sans thought, laying his skull onto his arms which were resting on the table. He watched his surroundings with half-lidded eye sockets, stress-induced narcolepsy eating away at his energy.

"Do you want a sandwich, dear?" Papyrus inquired, looking through the doorway with a smile. Sans blushed furiously at the pet name and looked down at the table, tracing some of the small lines in the wood. He gave a small nod without looking up, too embarrassed to do so. Papyrus had found one of his two weaknesses. One were pet names and the other were genuine compliments.

"stupid cute hot papyrus..." He grumbled to himself, pulling up his hood to cover some of his flushed face.

After a while the blush subsided and he gave a tired sigh, closing his eye sockets. He managed a light doze before Papyrus set down a plate in front of him. Sans opened his eye sockets a bit and stared at the sandwich in front of him for a bit, blinking himself into awareness.

"thanks, pap." He murmured and looked up at his cool boyfriend. Paps' eyes looked comforting. He sat down next to him and held his hand, giving it a gentle, encouraging squeeze, giving Sans a sense of support. The shorter skeleton closed his eye sockets and let out a weary sigh, honestly being incredibly happy that the other was there with him. He ate his sandwichwith one hand, unwilling to let go of the other's comforting hand. As soon as the last of his delicious sandwich disappeared into his mouth he crawled onto Papyrus's lap. Sans hugged him and closed his eye sockets. Pap completed the hug and they sat there silently for quite a while.

Sans pulled away a bit and looked into Paps' eye sockets. He pressed his teeth against his boyfriend's in a quick kiss, then pulled back to inspect the other's face. A bright orange blush was on his cheek bones. Sans assumed he was blushing too.

"you're so beautiful, you know that?" Sans whispered because he only wanted Papyrus to hear these words even if there was noone else in the room. Pap's face erupted into orange flames.

"And you're cute." Papyrus complimented. _"You're pretty cute, Sans. Wanna join me in my office?" Gaster whispered._ Sans' expression changed to anxious and he hid his face in Paps' scarf by hugging him tighter.

"'m not. doggies are cute. 'm not a doggie...." He practically whimpered. _"no, but thanks for the offer, sir."_ Sans was shaking now.

_"Oh but I insist." Gaster let out a laugh and grabbed Sans' little hand. The short skeleton tried tugging himself free but the taller's grip was unrelenting._

_"uh... sir?" Sans felt his right radius fracture under the pressure. He let out a sceam at the sharp pain. Tears clouded his vision. The short skeleton felt his breathing come out ragged from the pain and he tried kicking Gaster to get him to let go. Gaster squeezed harder and his ulna cracked. Sans screamed in pain and tried to yank his arm out of the iron grip. He whimpered in pain but didn't give up. There was a sickening crack and his arm fell off. He let out a cry of horrendous pain and scrambled back. Gaster snatched his soul up with his magic and pulled him closer. Sans whimpered in pain and defeat. He let his head hang and stared at the ground. The short skeleton startled hard when a hand cupped his face and tilted it up._

_"We are going to have lots of fun, cutie." Sans gasped in pain when his injury was touched and the taller took advantage of that, ravaging his mouth in an open mouthed kiss. Sans lost consciousness from the immense pain._

Sans woke up with a scream. He started sobbing when he had looked around and Gaster was nowhere in sight. Tears were rolling down his cheek bones at an alarming rate and he was hyperventilating. He forced his breathing to calm, noticing two arms engulfing him and stroking his back soothingly. Sans coughed a bit when his breathing got irregular but then he could breathe somewhat normally again. He looked up at Paps teary eyed.

"Sans? Are you there?" Sans nodded.

"i-i-i'm s-sorry... i j-just..." He clenched his eye sockets shut but nearly fell off Pap when he saw Gaster. Sans sniffled. He could feel Paps hug him tighter and rub his back encouragingly. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"i-it was gaster... h-he ripped my a-arm off..." Pap hugged him tighter.

"It's okay. You're alright." Papyrus cooed at him and placed a little skeleton kiss on his skull. Sans buried his face in Paps' scarf and sobbed.

"i-it hurt so m-much... p-please don't c-call me cute..." Pap nodded.

"I'm sorry... D-do you want to move this hug to the couch to watch some TV?"

"mhm." Sans wrapped his legs around Paps. The soft swaying indicated that they were approaching the couch. Pap sat down and held his boyfriend close. He reached over and covered them both in a blanket. The short skeleton looked up at Paps' face.

"you're so great..." Sans sighed happily.

"You're greater." Sans smiled.

"you're the greatest." He clanked his teeth against Pap's to prevent further talking. Sans just wanted to be close to Paps. Kissing him felt awesome. He felt a tongue swipe over his teeth. The skeleton opened his mouth and greeted Papyrus's tongue with his own. Their tongues slid along the other, tasting and causing magic sparks to show. Pap tasted sweet and yet a bit spicy. Sans loved it. He ground himself against Paps, holding onto his shoulders lightly. His boyfriend's hands rested on his back, drawing him closer. Sans let out a moan when he felt Pap rub at his floating ribs. He broke off the kiss and looked at Paps with half-lidded eye sockets. There was a lust-induced haze to his eyes and he was panting.

"should we be doing this?"

Papyrus shrugged and smirked. "I'm not sure but I certainly wouldn't mind to keep going."

Sans smiled. "then let's do it~" The short skeleton teleported them to his room, straight onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you have to wait another week for the NSFW. *smirks*
> 
> But it'll be worth it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter despite my cruelty. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.
> 
> My Tumblr is  
> https://xxxundertaleloverxxx.tumblr.com  
> if anyone is interested.


	18. Brace yourself...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two skeletons do the do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*
> 
> I'm really sorry for not uploading anything for a while but my tablet is ruined (I already tried to get a new one but the stupid employee ordered the wrong tablet, ...) and I had to write this all on my phone. When I tried to copy & paste everything into the Chapter Text field I noticed that my phone can't copy & paste (I mean how idiotic is that?!). Then I emailed the text to my laptop (which always takes ages to start up because it's a really bad laptop and on top of that nothing ever works good on the internet because our wifi is crappy.) and uploaded it here. Also my Tumblr account somehow got lost in the process of transporting everything on my phone so I'll have to set up a new one.
> 
> *gasps for air*
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the (exxxxtreeeemmmmeelllyyy (is that how you spell that? Or am I missing an e?) late) chapter.

Pap fell onto his back, letting out a soft "Oof". Sans was straddling his pelvis and smirking down at him. He leaned down, catching his mouth in a passionate open-mouthed kiss. The short skeleton slid his hands under Paps' shirt and started rubbing his ribs. He dipped into the little spaces between them, coaxing moans out of the other, then he tugged at his boyfriend's shirt and looked into his eye sockets.

Papyrus arched his back to press up closer against Sans as a sign to keep going. Sans pulled the taller skeleton's shirt up, over his head and flung it somewhere behind himself. The short skeleton licked a trail up Pap's sternum and bit his collar bone gently. Paps let out a sharp moan and shuddered when the other soothed the bite afterwards. Sans chuckled and sucked at his collar bone. Pap moaned and squeezed his eye sockets shut.

"S-sans... I need you..." Papyrus trailed off to let out a soft moan while Sans trailed down, rubbing, licking, sucking and biting at Paps' ribs and vertebrae. The short skeleton looked up to see a panting, moaning and drooling mess. Pap gazed at him with hazy eye sockets and nodded to the unspoken question.

Sans tugged down Paps' pants and discarded them somewhere behind him, only leaving him in his boxers. A strong orange glow shone through them. He expected a buldge to show but apparently Pap had already decided which part he was going to be. Sans pulled down his boyfriend's boxers and threw them away haphazardly. A bright orange ecto-vagina was reavealed. The short skeleton pulled himself down and tentatively trailed a finger along the clit. It was already soaking wet. He smirked and rubbed a bit.

Suddenly he shoved a digit inside. Pap let out a sharp moan. Sans started thrusting his phalange in and out, Paps moaned in time with his thrusts. He added a second finger and started scissoring the other slowly. Pap clamped his hands onto his mouth to keep from moaning too loud.

Sans pulled out with a lewd squelch and pulled himself down further. He traced the glowing orange mound in front of him and licked the pre-cum up, slowly lapping at Paps' folds. The short skeleton dipped his tongue barely inside, only to retreat and look up at the other smugly.

"S-saans~ p-p-please~" Sans was happy to oblige and slowly inched his thick blue ecto-tongue into Pap. The taller skeleton let out a shaky moan. He was close and they both knew it. Sans suddenly sucked at Papyrus, making him come with a bit-back scream. The short skeleton lapped all his juices up and helped Paps through his very first orgasm. He removed himself from Papyrus and layed himself down beside the tall skeleton whose movements were already sluggish and uncoordinated. Sans wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and they both fell asleep.

 

Sans slowly opened his eye sockets. He felt weirdly rested. He felt Papyrus's warm _naked_ body pressed up against his front. The taller skeleton was smiling. The events from yesterday rushed back, causing Sans to blush heavily. He chuckled quietly and stroked Pap's skull. The taller skeleton stirred and opened his eye sockets, blinking blearily at him. He yawned before his face erupted into orange flames.

"morning." Papyrus tried to hide his face and turn away but Sans held him close and prevented him from doing it.

"it's okay, papy." Sans smiled.

"Y-you didn't get t-to finish, did you?" _Oh..._ The short skeleton shook his head.

"it's alright... d-did you like it?" Sans looked a tad unsure but smiled again when he saw Paps give an embarrassed nod. He nuzzled his boyfriend and they shared a chaste kiss.

"Breakfast?"

"breakfast."

The two changed into their clothes for the day and headed to the kitchen where Sans told Pap to wait by the table. The short skeleton made pancakes, humming a little tune. After a few minutes he carried two plates of pancakes to the table. He handed Paps one and started eating.

"Um.... Sans?" Sans swallowed and looked up at Paps who was nibbling on his pancake nervously. The short skeleton switched into concerned mode.

"what's wrong?"

Papyrus sighed. "It's just that I feel guilty for falling asleep after... that..."

"pap. it's okay. it was important that we enjoyed it. not who came off." Sans smiled reassuringly.

"Okay..." They ate up and moved to the couch. _I've been honest with Paps this far... I have to show him but I don't want him to see..._ Sans squirmed around uncomfortably and barely held back a groan of frustration.

"Are you okay, Sans?" Sans shook his head.

"i-i gotta show you something... i haven't shown you yet because i think it might weird you out or something but there's a reason why i helped you get off and didn't myself..."

"Okay?" Papyrus sounded uncertain.

"brace yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Hehehehhehehheehehhe!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	19. Uncovered illusions. Because illusions are all there is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illusions are all there is. What do you think that means?
> 
> Papyrus: STOP HIDING ALL YOUR PROBLEMS, SANS!!!
> 
> sans: jeesh. calm down. i think that's about every problem i have.
> 
> How did you two get in here?!! This is my summary for Metrik's sake! (Don't even bother to google 'Metrik'. There is no information about him on the internet. As shocking as that is. You can ask me on my Tumblr once I get myself a new account or in the comment section. Whichever you prefer.)
> 
> sans: took a shortcut. stop making us suffer, you damned idiot or you're gonna have a bad time!
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun reading! (I think I'm not getting enough sleep.... Look up there! That's what getting not enough sleep does to you. Stay safe. Sleep enough. Don't end up like me, writing fanficions at three in the morning even though I gotta wake up at 6. Aaaand I'm rambling again.)

Sans sighed, closing his eye sockets and unraveled the heavy layer of magic coating his each and every bone in the form of an illusion. He heard a strangled gasp. The skeleton didn't need to open his eye sockets to see the look of sadness, worry and pity on his boyfriend's face. He could faintly feel tears roll down his cheek bones and heard himself give a small hiccup.

 _Surely Paps is disgusted now. I wouldn't blame him..._ Sans felt himself being pulled into a gentle hug. Pap was cooing at him. He could hear his voice but couldn't make out what any of the words meant.

 _I know I look horrible with all my scars. Especially the one at my right eye socket._ It was a deep, old scar, running from his forehead, through his eye socket, all the way down, stopping mere inches over his mouth.

"It's okay." Sans slowly opened his eye sockets and looked up at Paps.

"I'm sorry you had to endure all this... but you have to admit... the scar on your skull makes you look really badass." Papyrus smiled and kissed him gently. Sans was confused but his confusion melted away with the kiss they shared. He smiled.

"you think so?" There was no doubt in his voice, only genuine curiosity.

Pap nodded. "Absolutely."

"thanks." Sans hugged Pap. Together they watched a new Mettaton show on TV. Sans was sitting in Paps' lap and he felt happy. _I'm so glad that Paps accepts me like I am. I don't know what I would have done if he would have said he didn't wanna see me anymore...._ He tensed up a bit. _I'm really glad... I think I would have killed myself to get Frisk to reset... Ugh. I'm such a mess. Pap loves me.. I think... No doubts! He's great after all. He wouldn't love me if he didn't see something in me... What he sees I don't know. I don't see anything but the trashbag I am._ Sans shuddered.

"Sans? Are you okay?" Sans nodded hesitantly and leaned back against Paps' ribcage again. Two long arms wrapped around him and he sighed contently, closing his eye sockets.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR, NERDS!!!!!" _Undyne?_ Sans looked up at Paps in confusion. The taller stared at the door. He looked down and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sans. I forgot to tell you that Undyne and Alphys would come over to watch anime." Sans stood up to let Pap stand up, who promptly bolted to the door. The short skeleton trailed behind him and saw the door swing open to reveal Undyne and Alphys. They stared at him in shock. Realisation hit him like a brick. _Fuck! I forgot the illusion!!!_

"S-sans! W-what happened to you?!!!" Alphys looked really concerned.

"oh. uh... that... i had the scars for almost my entire life... gaster..." He scratched the back of his skull awkwardly. Pap laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"YOU LOOK SO COOL!!!!" Sans startled when Undyne stood in front of him and stared at his scarred eye socket. He flinched a bit.

"Well... Beside that there's something else we wanna tell you guys." Sans looked up at Pap with a bit of fear. _He wasn't going to tell them about their relationship, was he?_

"You see.. Sans and I are not really brothers. I only found out a while ago and... well... We're dating now." Sans hid his flushed face in his hands. _Of course he was gonna tell them..._

"CONGRATS!!!" Undyne shouted enthusiastically.

"T-that's cool." Undyne gave Paps a pat on the back while Alphys winked at Sans.

"AND..?" Undyne nudged Papyrus.

"And what?"

"DID YOU TWO FUCK?" Sans and Paps both flushed their respective colours. Alphys blushed furiously and shoved Undyne a bit. The fish monster chuckled and picked Alphys up who let out a tiny startled squeak.

"nah..... you two came to watch anime, not to question us about our relationship." Sans teleported onto the couch, taking Paps with him.

"WOAH!!! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!!!"

 _Gaster._ "magic." came Sans' half-assed explanation with the addition of jazz-hands. He forced a smile onto his face.

"Sans. Stop." Undyne and Alphys looked confused. Sans sighed.

"okay, okay." He let the smile fall and looked at Paps. The taller skeleton was looking at Alphys and Undyne. They sat down too. Pap pulled Sans into his lap and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Why? He had no clue but he still welcomed the hug, relaxing against the taller skeleton.

"So.. What are we watching?" Alphys stood up hurriedly and put a DVD in. She grabbed the remote and sat down next to Undyne.

"Sword Art Online."

They got themselves popcorn and watched the first few episodes. When they were done Undyne suggested that they'd play a game.

"TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!!" Papyrus agreed enthusiastically while Sans was a bit hesitant. In the end he agreed anyways.

"I START!! SANS!!! HOW DID YOU OBTAIN SUCH MAGICAL POWER?!!!" _Gaster..._ A shudder ran through his small body.

"I-I do have to say that I-I'm quite curious too." Sans squeezed his eye sockets shut, trying to block out his raging thoughts. His breathing grew ragged and he started trembling. _Nonononono. I don't need a panic attack right now.. But it was Gaster... "Hello Sans. Don't you wanna tell them what good things I did for you? I've never done anything bad for you. Be honest. You enjoyed being my whore, didn't you?"_ The short skeleton shook his head fiercely.

"SANS!!!!" Sans gasped for air and felt tears running down his cheek bones. He pressed closer to Paps and hugged him, whom he was now facing. He sobbed into the taller's chest.

"s-s-sorry..." Paps rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's alright." Sans was still trembling violently but managed to calm down significantly within minutes. The trembling reduced to weak shudders and he stopped crying.

"It's okay." Paps was still hugging him tightly while Sans clung to him for dear life. The short skeleton relaxed his grip a bit and sank deeper into Pap's fluffy dark green hoodie. He looked up at the taller to meet his worried gaze. Sans tried a weak smile and actually succeeded... to an extent. He sighed contently.

"sorry p-pap." Paps caressed his skull gently with one hand and smiled.

"It's okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Did you notice I really love to write 'realisation hit him like a brick.'? Next time I'll try something different. Like a concrete wall, .... oooor..... a comet? Now I'm just rambling.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	20. Some things are just destinied to go wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *manical laughter in the distance*
> 
> Also... This is a NSFW chapter. This ma be a bit of a spoiler.... Oops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading buuuuuut before you do that...
> 
> BE SURE TO BE 18 FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S GOT NSFW!!!!  
> !!!WARNING!!!!!

"Uh... W-what was that?" Sans looked at Alphys and Undyne who were looking... embarrassed?

"i had a panic attack. please don't ask any questions about my scars and or my powers. they're not..." Sans sighed and leaned onto Paps again, still looking at the other two.

"He's been through a lot."

"Wasn't he just your lazy brother?"

Sans' eye sockets went dark. "i am not lazy." Papyrus held him tighter. Maybe to hold him back, maybe to calm him down. He wouldn't have done anything anyways.

"He really isn't lazy. Sans has just had it pretty hard in the past and it's hard for him to cope with it." _Why is he talking about me as if I wasn't here? As if I couldn't talk for myself._

He glared at Paps in annoyance. "i'm right here, you know..."

"I know. And I'm glad." Sans decided to let it go. His eye lights reformed and he looked at Paps. The taller leaned down and pressed his teeth against Sans' gently. Sans pressed closer and put his hands on Paps' broad shoulders. Reminding himself that others were watching he pulled back and smiled.

"S-should we l-leave?" Alphys wrung her hands together anxiously.

"nah. it's okay."

"SORRY..." Undyne sounded apologetic.

"it's okay." Sans sighed. "it wasn't really your fault. it was mine to forget to cover up my goddamn cracks and teleporting."

"Let's just say it was that certain person's fault, okay? It wasn't Undyne's fault but neither was it yours." Pap pressed their teeth together to prevent an argument about whose fault it was. Sans' cheek bones lit up bright blue and he huggeed Paps tightly, having to crane his neck to not break the kiss. Pap pulled back and Sans sighed happily, burying his face into Pap's hoodie.

"S-so... What do we do now?" Sans shrugged. "O-oh Sans. You asked me for a j-job."

"yeah, aaaand?" Alphys rubbed her hands together anxiously.

"I w-wanted to ask you i-if you have any special requirements." He scratched the back of his skull in thought. _Huh..._

"um... i know pretty much everything about theoretical physics and timetravel, having been through some myself aand other stuff..."

"Well. I would like for you to c-come by Mondays so I can judge your working style."

"kay but to be fair i have to warn you... i have stress-induced narcolepsy. i could fall asleep while working..." Alphys smiled.

"T-that's not a problem."

"great." Alphys stood up, pulling Undyne to her feet.

"See you Monday." They headed out. Sans looked at Paps. They were both smiling.

"It's great that you found something to put effort into!" Paps kissed him. "I'm so proud of you." Sans felt his cheek bones flush heavily.

"thanks." He closed his eye sockets, hugging Paps tighter. "you're a great influence." Pap chuckled.

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Even if I may be a great influence it was still you who asked Alphys." He placed a little skeleton kiss on the top of Sans' skull, leaning over him to get the blanket. Paps laid down, the shorter of the two sprawled out on his ribcage. He covered them both with the blanket and Sans snuggled into him.

"love ya."

"I love you too." Pap kissed him and even though the angle was slightly awkward it made Sans' soul flutter happily. _Huh? Weird. But it feels great..._ Sans looked down at Paps, mindlessly tracing patterns in his hoodie.

He stopped and shimmied forward a bit to place a kiss on the taller skeleton. They both flushed deeply. Sans summoned his tongue and opened his mouth, lapping at Paps' teeth. He was quickly permitted access and all but shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. The short skeleton curled his tongue around Pap's, sucking hard. Paps moaned into his mouth, pressing their bodys closer. Sans closed his eye sockets in bliss, clinging to Pap. He pulled away, a trail of purple drool still connecting them for a second. Sans' eye sockets were at half-mast, eye lights hazed over with lust. Paps was not better off, squirming under him, desperate for some friction. Sans ground down on him, getting them both to moan loudly.

"hnnn~ you look soooh~ fuckable right now~" Paps skull exploded bright orange. He smirked.

"T-hhhh~ then show meeee~ that cock of y-yours." Sans smirked back and slipped his hands under Paps' shirt, lightly touching the ribs before pulling the hoodie up and off.

"i might do that~" A look of shock crossed Pap's face and Sans thought he had messed up.

"W-wait! Sans!! We're still on the couch!!!" _Oh._

"then... which room do you wanna have your first time in?" he asked with a seducive voice, gently stroking Pap's ribs and spine.

"My room." Sans chuckled and teleported them there, pinning Paps down with his body weight, hands on both sides of his head, his legs trapping Pap's hips. The taller skeleton looked so vulnerable and cute all flustered like that. He smirked, leaning down to lap a lazy trail up Pap's sternum. Paps squirmed in his grip and let out a low moan. Sans continued higher and licked his collar bone, sucking at it. Paps let out a strained moan, hands shooting up to clench Sans' back.

"heh~" Sans trailed down again, licking at Paps' ribs and dipping into the little spaces with both his tongue and his phalanges.

"mmmmmm~ S-sans~" Papyrus moaned. Sans squeezed his spine gently, elicting a sharp moan out of him.

"p-p-please~" Sans went down Pap's spine, licking, sucking and prodding at it until he stopped at the hem of his pants. The taller skeleton whined needily and arched his back to press closer to Sans to show his approval. The shorter skeleton quickly pulled his pants down and threw them to the floor. Papyrus was only in his underpants now and he looked so beautiful. Sans slowly removed his underpants, teasing Paps by scraping his fingers along the insides of his femurs. Pap's orange ecto-vagina was swollen with need and Paps ground down into the bed to get some friction. The taller skeleton moaned softly and looked up at Sans, drooling. Sans removed his own clothes, revealing his thick blue ecto-cock.

"Sa-ahhh~ Sans~ p-please~ I need you~"

"i go-gotta~ prep you first. i don't want it to hurt~ though you m-might not completely enjoy your- ngh~ first time." Sans started stretching Pap's pussy. When Paps was about to loose it he pulled back, satisfied with the preparations. He looked down at Paps, hungrily licking his teeth.

"ya ready~?" Paps nodded eagerly. Sans rubbed the head of his ecto-cock against Pap's opening in warning before slowly pushing in. Sans let out a soft moan and Paps nearly screamed. The shorter skeleton stopped immediately, halfway hilted in his boyfriend and looked up worriedly. Pap's eye sockets were brimming with tears. Sans pulled out quickly and sat Paps up. The shorter skeleton pulled him into his lap and hugged him, stroking his back gently. After a few minutes the taller skeleton finally calmed down.

"pap?"

"I-I'm sorry, S-sans. I... I don't know w-what happened..." Sans hugged him tightly.

"it's okay."

"I-I'm fine now. We can... we can c-continue if you'd l-like..." Sans shook his head.

"no paps. if you're not comfortable with it we can try another time. it's not about me. it's about you." Papyrus nodded absentmindedly and pressed himself closer to Sans. The shorter skeleton layed down, pulling Paps down with him and hugged him tighter.

"Thanks... Love you." Paps snuggled into his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. Sans smiled softly and pressed his teeth against Papyrus's forehead.

"love ya too." They fell asleep, holding each other comfortingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> I don't think it makes much sense... You see... The explaination is, that Papyrus has been raped in one timeline when the got to the surface by a gang of human monster-haters. When he and Sans were about to have sex he had a flashback which he got because if you're aware that the resets exist (Sans has told Papyrus so) then you can get flashbacks.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	21. Have a sleepy Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name is pretty much the summary of this chapter.
> 
> So much fluuuufffff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be able to upload any time soon. Sorry.

"Sans? Sans! Breakfast is done!" Papyrus shouted, efficiently waking Sans up. The short skeleton grumbled something incoherent and covered his skull with the blanket, not ready to face the day quite yet. He heard loud thumping footsteps approach the bed and gripped the blanket tightly, knowing what Papyrus would try to do.

"Sans! It's Monday!!! GET UP!!!!" Paps shouted, now next to the bed and tugged the blanket out of Sans' hold. The light was on and the shorter skeleton groaned, covering his eye sockets with his hands quickly.

"SANS!!! YOU PROMISED ALPHYS!!!!" Paps shouted, trying to guilt-trip the smaller. Sans was completely unaffected and made no motion to stand up. He turned to the wall, trying to block out the light.

"SANS!!!!" Papyrus screamed exasperated. The tall skeleton tugged at his arm and picked him up, running to the living room. He dropped Sans onto the couch who grumbled a bit but begrudgingly sat up. Pap handed him a plate with toast and urged him to eat as fast as he could. The short skeleton was still half asleep so he ate really slowly and before long Paps snatched away his plate.

"You can eat in the car!" Papyrus shouted, sounding to be quite in a hurry. Sans yawned as he was picked up again and carried to the bathroom where they both got ready. He was awake enough to stumble through the motions of brushing his teeth, to make it over to his room and dress himself. Papyrus rushed into his room and took his hand, tugging him along to the front door. He grabbed two brown paper bags along the way and pushed the door open. The taller skeleton handed Sans one of the keys and used his own to lock the door before running to the car with Sans in tow. The short skeleton opened the passenger door at an acceptable pace and sunk into the passenger seat, trying to out his seat belt on. Papyrus helped him quickly. Sans sighed, watching Paps as he drove the car onto the road.

"mornin'" Sans mumbled finally, while cuddling into the seat, trying to get comfortable to mayybeee get some more sleep.

"Good morning, Sans." Paps replied with a smile. "It's going to take some time to get to Alphys' lab. You can sleep if you want. A blanket and pillow are on the backseat." Papyrus explained. Sans nodded tiredly and got himself the fluffy blanket and pillow and made himself comfortable. He yawned and closed his eye sockets, falling asleep instantly.

 

"Sans. Wake up." Sans heard Papyrus say as he was being shaken lightly. He opened his eye sockets and blinked blearily. The short skeleton yawned and stretched a bit, hitting his hands on the ceiling of the car. He let out a low hiss of pain but the pain startled him awake. Sans got out of the car and threw the door shut. Paps handed him the paper bag.

"Your lunch, honey." Papyrus explained, shyly rubbing his right foot on the ground. Sans blushed brightly at the pet name and squirmed shyly. Pap leaned down and pressed their teeth together. The shorter skeleton quickly melted into the kiss and closed his eye sockets in bliss. Paps pulled back and smiled at him, straightening up.

"I have to go to work now." Paps announced. Sans noticed the bright blue royal guard uniform on his boyfriend. It looked really good on him. Sans nodded affirmatively.

"see ya soon, babe." Sans bid his goodbyes. Pap blushed furiously and waved quickly before getting into the car again and driving off. Sans looked after the car for a while, then he turned around. He stood in front of a big white building with sliding doors. The short skeleton entered, having to wave his hand to be noticed by the scanner. He entered a hall with a receptionist desk, a couch for people who were waiting and stairs and an elevator. Sans walked up to the receptionist table where a human girl sat, engrossed in her phone.

"excuse me?" Sans asked politely. The girl continued talking on her phone as if nothing happened. The short skeleton quickly grew annoyed and leaned onto the wooden desk, hoping to be noticed. No such thing happened.

"buddy!" Sans hissed, slightly raising his voice. She startled and nearly dropped her phone. The girl looked to Sans.

"What do you want, kid?" The girl asked, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Sans sighed.

"i'm not a kid and i want to talk to doctor alphys." Sans explained, annoyed at how people mistook him as a kid because of his small stature.

"I'm sorry but she's got no time for kids." The girl retorted. Sans rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"she asked me to come here." Sans replied, his patience slowly coming to an end.

"Let's see." She began tipping on her phone. "What's your name?" The girl asked.

"sans." He replied. The girl nodded and tapped on the screen some more, then gasped in shock.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! My name's Jenny and I'm the receptionist." She hurriedly extended her hand and Sans shook it. Finally things were moving. Jenny gave him a card for the doors and told him where to find Alphys. He took the elevator up to her lab. It was just as slobby as he remembered.

"alphys?" Sans asked tentatively. The lizard monster staggered out of a room and nearly fell. She straightened up and smiled.

"H-hi, Sans." Alphys greeted nervously.

"hi, alph." Sans replied.

"I-if you could come with me..." Alphys announced, waving for Sans to follow.

Alphys and Sans started working on a project soon after.

 

Sans could bearly stand. He was so tired. The short skeleton looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.

"alph! it's... threeee a... m... i head... home..." Sans slurred in his delirious state, sure that they wouldn't be able to get any more work done. Alphys nodded exhaustedly, barely able to keep her eyes open and Sans teleported home. He staggered upon landing, nearly falling. He stood in the living room though he had attempted to get straight to his bedroom. Paps shot up from the couch. Appearantly he had fallen asleep waiting for Sans. The short skeleton felt bad for making him stay up.

"SANS!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?!!!" Papyrus scolded. Sans nodded and looked to the ground ashamedly. "I was worried..." Pap whispered, stood up and hugged him tightly. Sans was picked up and carried to Pap's room. He fell asleep, snuggled into his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	22. Papyrus is 'eager' for Sans to come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the chapter title...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in a while. I was in London for a while but I'm trying to get back on scedule. (I don't think that's how you write that word but I'm too lazy to look it up...)  
> Updates should be on Sunday from now on if I manage to do it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Sans?" Papyrus asked, rousing Sans from his dreamless sleep.

"pap no... sleep... alph... won't mind." Sans mumbled sleepily, exhaustion clear in his voice. Paps sighed.

"Just don't forget to go to work. Your lunch is on the kitchen counter along with your breakfast." Papyrus explained in an attempt to get through to the exhausted skeleton. Sans nodded despite not having listened and hummed happily when Pap pressed his teeth against his skull. He turned around and buried himself further in the blankets, falling asleep quickly.

 

Sans woke up and yawned, stretching himself.

"pap?" He asked into the empty room. Sans looked at his phone and startled. _It's past noon!!!!_ There was a message from Undyne. He decided to check it and took the little phone pen attached to his phone.

'Hey Sans. Alphys is still asleep. You nerds stayed up waay too long. She said you can sleep for as long as you like and come over to the lab when you're up for it.'

'thanks.'

Sans dressed himself and teleported downstairs. He ate his now cold breakfast and took his lunch. Then he proceeded to teleport to the lab and worked with Alphys on their project. This time they stopped at a reasonable time. 10 p.m. Sans wished Alphys a good night and teleported home.

"i'm home pap!!" Sans called, pulled off his sneakers and slipped into his comfortable pink slippers. He hung his lab coat on the coat rack and felt two arms engulf him and a warm body pressing against his back. The short skeleton startled slightly before relaxing into the embrace. Papyrus picked him up and carried him to the couch, placing him in his lap.

"hey pap."

"Welcome home, honey." Sans blushed brightly and gave an awkward smile. Papyrus leaned down and kissed him gently. The shorter skeleton kissed back and held Pap's shoulders for support when the kiss became more passionate. The taller skeleton prodded at Sans' teeth with his tongue and the other opened his mouth, groaning when he felt the tongue touch his own. Sans closed his eye sockets in bliss and let out a soft moan when he felt an experimental stroke at his floating ribs. Paps pulled back and licked a long trail up Sans' neck.

"p-p-ahh~ps~ wh-aahh~ttt...?" Sans' cheek bones were glowing a bright blue.

"I'm feeling soo hoooot!" _Oh! Oh... Ooooh...._

"are yo-ngh~... you in h-heat?" Sans' breathing hitched and he let out a soft moan when Paps started rubbing his spine. The taller skeleton shook his head no.

"I'm horny~" _But.... Papyrus would never act like that, would he?_ "I want to fuck you into the matress~" _Oh god... That's hot..._ Paps tugged at his shirt impatiently.

"ok pap but tell me if you feel uncomfortable... how about a safe word?" _I just have to make sure if he's fine with it..._

"A safe word?" The fire in Papyrus' eye sockets gave way to curiosity.

"yeah. if one of us says it the other has to stop immediately." Paps nodded.

"How about spaghetti?" Sans nodded and Papyrus was on him the second after, kissing him passionately. The shorter skeleton placed his hands on either side of Paps' head, pinning him against the couch effectively. He ground against the taller, swallowing up his moans with his tongue. Sans explored his boyfriend's mouth, grinding their pelvises together. He pulled back and looked at the other's flushed face. Pap's eye sockets were at half-mast and he let out a moan when he was ground against once more. Sans could now feel the buldge in Papyrus's pants, pressing against his clothed pelvis. He decided to not be too much of a tease.

"Ngh~" Paps was making such delicious noises. It made Sans crave for more. He gave a final rough thrust elicting a sharp moan from Paps. Sans moaned softly and slid off Paps, kneeling in front of his legs. He pulled Pap's pants down and his long, thin ecto-cock sprung free from its prison, bobbing a bit. Sans threw the pants somewhere behind himself and focused on the long orange glowing cock in front of him. He opened Papyrus's legs slowly, stroking the insides of his thighs, making him gasp in pleasure. The short skeleton moved to his pelvis and massaged tiny cirles in his iliac crest, looking up at Paps for his permission to continue. His boyfriend was a mess, drool dripping down his chin, eye sockets almost completely closed.

"K-keep ngh~ goin'~" Sans complied immediately and wrapped a hand around the other's cock, sliding up and down slowly. He twirled his thumb over the tip, elicting a sharp moan and ran his hand down to the base again, slicking Pap's member. Sans repeated the process and gave a low chuckle when he felt Paps buck into his hand.

He suddenly stopped and looked up at Paps who he had managed to reduce into a panting, moaning, blushing mess. Sans moved his face closer to Papyrus's member and opened his mouth to give a long experimenting lick from the base to the top. He lingered there, swirling his tongue around the slit and licked down again. The moans he received drove him on and he opened his mouth wide, taking the orange ecto-cock into his mouth as much as he could, feeling it hit the back of his newly summoned throat only to hear a loud, drawn-out moan.

"S-s-ahhh~nssss~ Ngh~" A delightful shudder ran through Sans and he had to hold Pap's hips down to keep him from bucking into the wet heat his mouth was providing. He started bobbing his head, relishing the feeling as Paps shuddered, moaned and fell apart right under his hands or in this case mouth. Pap grabbed his shoulders tightly, making Sans moan which sent pleasant shudders through Paps. Sans continued to work on the other's cock for a few minutes, feeling the other's shudders and moans. Pap massaged his shoulders and upper ribs pleasurably.

"I-I-I'm soohhh~ close~ hah~" Paps managed to get out in between his moans. Sans sucked at the other's cock hard, tipping him over the edge. Pap rammed his cock inside Sans' mouth and released hot spurts of cum inside of his mouth. Sans choked a bit but tried to swallow everything. He pulled away, a mixture of saliva and cum dripping from his sore mouth. He looked up at Papyrus who was left in a daze. Sans was panting heavily, trying to get some air onto his system.

"you o-okay, papsy~?" Paps snapped out of his stupor and grinned at Sans with a court nod.

"I wanna return the sentiment~" Sans chuckled and shook his head.

"this night is about you, babe~" Pap's blush increased even more. "papy. do you really wanna g-go all the way?" Paps nodded and let out a little gasp. The shorter skeleton stood up and stripped himself from his clothing hastily, throwing it haphazardly somewhere behind him. He had conjured a blue glowing ecto-pussy somewhere while sucking off Papyrus. Sans climbed onto Paps who had laid down while he had removed his clothes and pinned him. Sans positioned himself at the tip of Paps' cock.

"you remember the save word?" Papyrus nodded and fixed Sans with his gaze. The shorter skeleton leaned down and kissed Paps roughly, tangling his tongue with the other's. Sans lowered himself onto Paps' cock slowly, letting out a soft moan. Their kiss muffled their moans. When Sans was fully seated he whimpered in pain. Paps' cock was stretching the his opening. Sans was used to Gaster's cock which had been a bit smaller and he hadn't been fucked in a long time now. Sans could feel tears trickle down his cheek bones and saw Pap's worried expression.

"S-sans!! Are you alright?" Sans nodded, eye sockets clenched shut.

"Y-you're crying." Sans opened his eye sockets and wiped the tears away.

"it's a-alright. just a bit of time s-since i last fucked... and you're s-so big." Sans slowly settled and grinned down at the other. He slowly rose his body and pushed back down hardly. Paps gripped at the bed sheets tightly. Sans continued riding Papyrus at a slow pace, speeding up steadily. Papyrus arched his back to meet in time with Sans' thrusts and got more desperate and faster with each thrust. Sans squealed in delight as Paps hit his g-spot and Pap angled himself a bit differently to meet Sans' g-spot with every thrust.

"ngghhh~ paaahhpssyy~" Sans fixed Papyrus with half-lidded eye sockets and leaned down, thrusting his tongue into the other's eager mouth. Their tongues tangled, muffling their moans. Sans soon felt his stomach tighten, signalling him that he was very close to his peak.

"i-i'm gonna..." Sans trailed off to let loose another moan. He sped up, rutting against Paps, relishing in the moans he coaxed from his boyfriend.

"I'm so c-close." Paps panted.

"come for me, papyyy~" Sans whispered, tipping the other over the edge. Papyrus came with a scream, coating Sans' insides. Sans came a few thrusts after him, stars behind his closed eyesockets. He moaned in pure ecstasy, squeezing Paps' cock and milking him for all his worth. He let himself flop down onto the taller skeleton as their magical appendages disappeared. The two of them basked in the afterglow, riding the tidal wave of pleasure as long as possible. When the aftershocks dissipated, Sans raised his head a bit to look into Papyrus' half lidded eyesockets.

"You were amazing, Sans." Pap whispered. Sans' cheek bones flushed bright blue and he whispered a "thanks". He felt Paps' long arms wrap around his small form and let out a content sigh.

"love ya, pap." Paps pulled the blanket over the two of them, cuddling Sans close.

"I love you too." Sans closed his eye sockets and fell asleep on his lover's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	23. Climbing a hill is very time-consuming but tumbling down one can be over very quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just read the chapter title and replace 'tumbling' with 'falling'. I think you'll get what I'm implying....
> 
> Papyrus and Sans go for a walk with Toby. Things don't go quite as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for not being to upload anything lately. School started and every teacher wants something from me and then there's homework and I'm working at my school library and I have school until really late.  
> Despite all these things I managed to write i the little free time I have and as long as school won' get in the way there should be regular updates from now on. I'll try uploading at least once every two weeks.
> 
> I also started rewriting everything from this fanfiction because I was simply not happy with it anymore. I will upload that soon. The main plot will stay the same but the word count will definitely increase. I also made Sans more anxious.
> 
> Have fun reading!

On Saturday they went to the park to take Toby for a walk. Normally the pup would go outside by himself when he wanted to but it was nice to go to the park with him. Toby jumped around the two, trying to get them to play with him. Sans picked up a stick with his magic and threw it a few feet away. The short canine barked happily and ran to the stick, picked it up and brought it back. Sans chuckled and threw it again, not noticing the admiring look Paps sent him. Suddenly the taller skeleton bolted off to the right. Sans looked after him in confusion before he noticed Undyne and Alphys. The fish monster and his boyfriend greeted each other rather loudly and Sans chuckled good-naturedly. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, looking at a light grey sweater. He moved his eye lights upwards and stared into two scarred, empty, soulless eye sockets. Sans flinched back with a shriek and turned to run but Gaster's hand shot forth and grabbed his arm.

"Is this a way of greeting an old friend?" Sans tried to twist his arm out of Gaster's hand but the other only held him tighter. He drew his foot back and kicked his left shin with all of his might. The taller skeleton gasped in pain and loosened his grip. Sans struggled out of his hand's imprisonment and ran towards his friends as fast as he could. He started panting from exertion and crashed straight into his boyfriend, breathing heavily.

"pap!" Sans cried out in distress. Papyrus crouched down in front of him and hugged him.

"You're really cuddly today, Sans." Paps mused but Sans shook his head violently.

"nononono! t-there was gaster!!" Sans rushed to correct him and looked around, trying to spot the menacing skeleton. He was gone. Toby ran to them, whimpering in distress.

"There is nobody here except us Sans." Papyrus tried to calm him down but it only made Sans mad and it hurt that Papyrus didn't believe him.

"you don't believe me..." Sans whispered and backed up a bit, eyeing Papyrus warily. He looked at Alphys and Undyne who shook their heads. He picked up Toby and held him close.

"at least you believe me..." Sans sighed and decided to drop the subject. He set Toby down again and started playing with him though he looked troubled and listless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	24. Fractured trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, anoher living nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the next chapter! It is unfortunately really short and the next one will likely be short too but a short chapter is better han no chapter, right?
> 
> I also started rewriting everything from this fanfiction because I was simply not happy with it anymore. I will upload that soon. The main plot will stay the same but the word count will definitely increase. I also made Sans more anxious.
> 
> Another thing that will probably interest you is that I will do the Kinktober challenge. This means my laptop will probably be constantly turned on and there will be more updates.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Three days later after he came home from the lab he sipped some ketchup, staring out of the kitchen window. Suddenly Gaster appeared just outside the house and started signing. The ketchup bottle fell out of Sans' hand and he nearly spit it out.

'I'm gonna come and get you really soon, my little skeleton.' Gaster signed, grinning darkly. He vanished and left Sans staring at empty air in shock. He turned around and ran upstairs.

"paps! paps!" Sans shouted, clearly in distress, and tackled Papyrus in a hug, tears rolling down his cheek bones. His eye sockets were opened wide in shock but empty. He looked up at Papyrus.

"Sans? What's wrong?!" Papyrus grew panicked when he saw Sans crying.

"he's here he's here he'll kill me!!!" Sans whimpered urgently. The short skeleton clung to Paps, shaking in fear.

"Who?" Paps asked softly, trying to calm him down with the quiet voice and by caressing his skull gently. Sans tensed and choked on a sob.

"g-gaster." Sans whimpered.

"But you said he's dead. He's not here anymore. You don't have to be afraid." Paps tried to reason, driving Sans into a forced state of numbness.

"... right... sorry..." Sans mumbled, eye lights devoid of any light and voice free from any emotion. He broke the hug and teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	25. Broken trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some minor setbacks...
> 
> Also there's an awful lot of begging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted it on time?!!!! What?!!?!??!!!!!??!!??!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy.

Sans stayed in his room all day and skipped every meal the days after, staying in his room all the time, also skipping work. Papyrus understood that the shorter needed some distance bit after a day he started getting really worried for Sans' wellbeing.

 

"Sans?" Papyrus shouted. Sans blinked, not even making the effort to respond. There was heavy pounding on his door. "SANS?!!! I brought you dinner. Please come out..." The tall skeleton started with yelling but trailed off into a guilty whisper.

"... go away pap..." Sans mumbled listlessly, finally gathering up enough magic to properly respond. "i'm not hungry...." He lied, shifting on his bed to face away from the door. He pulled the blanket further over himself in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

"Sans you have to eat something.  Please!" Papyrus pleaded desperately, trying the door handle. It was still locked with magic.

"just go..." Sans pulled the blanket completely over his skull, letting out a defeated sigh. He felt his magic sink very low even from that little action.

"I'm coming in." Papyrus warned. Sans closed his eye sockets, trying to block him out. There was a loud crash and Papyrus had run down the door. Sans' senses had tuned down enough that he didn't even notice that. Then there was only darkness.

 

"Sans?" Something was shaking his shoulder. Sans blinked open his eye sockets and looked at Papyrus. He felt sudden anger flare up within him. The short skeleton turned away from Paps.

"Sans? Sans, please..." Papyrus begged insistently.

"no." Sans cut the other off, his voice sounding strained with exhaustion.

"Have you slept at all since you vanished into your room?" Papyrus inquired worriedly. The silence following on the question was answer enough.

"Sans. I'm really sorry that I don't believe you but that Gaster would just show up out of nowhere is pretty weird, don't you think?" Papyrus tried to reason. Sans shook his head.

"you don't believe me..." Sans' voice sounded completely hopeless like the small chunk of hope that he had been holding onto had just disappeared.

"Please eat something, Sans. Do it for me..." Papyrus pleaded. Sans' eye lights vanished and he sat up nearly robotic-like. The short skeleton cooperated with Papyrus well enough after that but the completely and utterly hopeless look in his hollow eye sockets gnawed at Paps' soul, making him think he had done something truly horrible.

 

Sans started going to work again and everything was going fine but Papyrus noticed that something wasn't right. Sans wasn't really living anymore. He was merely existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	26. Fighting with puppets is unfair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sans' trust in Papyrus is pretty much broken and his mental state is practically described in the word 'numb' what will happen if he meets Gaster once again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the surprisingly on time chapter!

"Hello, Sans." Gaster told him, standing in the kitchen.

"gaster." Sans blinked away the apathy and stared at Gaster hatefully, his voice a low growl.

"You're not going to run to your brother?" Gaster inquired, hoping he had somehow broken the short skeleton. Sans growled, finding great satisfaction in the way his creator flinched.

"i'm not scared of you." Sans seethed, his eye sockets narrowing in anger. Gaster responded with a laugh.

"You are scared, else I wouldn't be here. Papyrus isn't here, is he?" Gaster asked cautiously. Sans stayed silent. "Good. Then there's nobody here to witness what I'm about to do." Sans vaguely recalled Papyrus mentioning he would be in the park with Undyne, Alphys, Toriel and Asgore. He threw himself into a shortcut, pulling Gaster with him and landed in front of his friends. They stared at him in bewilderment.

"i'm not crazy." Sans told them triumphantly pointing at the taller skeleton. Gaster made to grab him but he jumped up, his left eye socket igniting with a blue fire as he used his magic to turn the other's soul blue and slammed the other into a tree. Gaster just stood up like nothing happened, only loosing two HP.

"... not good..." Sans murmured, chancing a look over his shoulder to look at his friends who were frozen in fear, astonishment or something else. What mattered was that they weren't helping!

"umm... that is gaster and he wants to kill me... i think..." Sans explained, trying to get his friends out of their daze. Gaster threw a dozen sharp bones at Sans which the shortest skeleton gracefully dodged.

"he wants to kill me." Sans confirmed. That finally got his friends going. Alphys hid behind Undyne while the fish lady summoned a few spears, Papyrus summoned bones and the Dreemurr's summoned magical fire.

"What is this supposed to be? A freak show?" Gaster chuckled darkly. "You don't stand a chance against me and my pet." He explained.

"Pet?" Papyrus asked. "Which pet?" He inquired, looking around confusedly. Sans shuddered visibly, catching onto what the other meant.

"h-he's referring to m-m-me..." Sans stuttered out. The others stared at him as he started fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"Yes. How about you come here, Sans?" Gaster suggested, pausing. Sans shook his head, taking a step back towards his friends. "Do it for me." The tall scientist murmured, smiling as if he had just won a prize. Sans' eye sockets went blank and he walked over to Gaster.

Suddenly something clicked in Papyrus' skull. The only reason Sans had been so cooperative with him the last few days was because he had used a trigger phrase. He felt horrified with himself. Undyne used green magic to root Gaster to the spot he was in.

"Do you really think this will stop me?" Gaster asked with a chuckle.

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted, grabbing the short skeleton's soul with gravity magic and pulled him over to him, holding him tightly. Sans was crying.

"i-i can't go against him. he'll f-force me to..." Sans whimpered, not even able to finish the sentence. Toriel and Asgore charged Gaster who just whacked them aside with a flick of his fingers. Sans growled when he saw his friends get hurt and jumped to the ground, summoning his blasters. Gaster chuckled darkly.

"You know what... I'll just go with... a d v a n c e d   j u d g e m e n t   m o d e . . . " He growled in a dark tone. Sans suddenly went rigid, his eye lights disappearing, leaving him completely hollow socketed. His left eye sockets lit up with a yellow light. He could only see darkness with white shadows with LV and regret stats. This wouldn't be much of a problem but advanced judgement meant that Gaster could alter everything to his will. In this case Gaster didn't have any LV and everyone else's LV was incredibly high. Sans' eye sockets ignited with yellow flames and he turned to the highest LV stat (Asgore). The short skeleton chuckled insanely.

"a lv of 53... very interesting. don't you feel any regret?" Sans said clinically, his blasters turning in their former king's direction. Asgore's regret levels were really high.

"high regret... does that mean they were innocent? that they didn't deserve to die? or are you sorry that you don't have more lv?" Sans chuckled. "no matter. it's high time i take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! Will Sans kill Asgore or only hurt him? I smell betrayal!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	27. Sometimes law enforcement isn't that helpful...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don't like the police in this one.
> 
> If I'd make a summary that would mean major spoilers and you don't want that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of left you guys with a giant cliffhanger, didn't I? Worry no more, the next chapter is there! I hope you'll enjoy your daily dose of angst.
> 
> And thanks to an anonymus person named Kitten this chapter is much longer than I intended it to be. I wanted to split it in half but then it wouldn't have made any sense so here you go with a super long chapter! Enjoy! ^^

"SANS!!!!! STOP!!!!" A painfully familiar voice shouted loudly.

"who dares to interfere with my judgement?!" Sans yelled and swirled around to face a tall skeleton's shadow. The monster hugged him, confusing the judge.

"Sans. It's us. We're your friends. We're all on your side." The tall skeleton soothed quietly. Gaster shot a blaster at them. Papyrus took the blow, shielding Sans who got snapped out of his daze. He watched in horror as his lover got hit and fell to the ground. He faced his creator.

"it's high time i judge you, w. d. gaster!" Sans screamed in rage. Both his eye lights flashed yellow and he summoned a couple of blasters, firing them at Gaster in an excruciating pattern of pain. When his creator was at one HP Sans stood over his crumpled form, readying a blaster.

"say goodbye." He whispered darkly. Suddenly Undyne stood in between them.

"Stop!" She shouted. Sans stared at Undyne who had dared to interfere before reminding himself that she was a friend. Then he reminded himself that it was Gaster lying on the ground and his eye lights flared up again.

"d o n o t i n t e r f e r e . . . " Sans growled.

"Sans you can't kill him! You'll get blamed!!" Undyne reasoned and imprisoned Gaster in a cage of spears. The tall skeleton who had been trying to sneak away let out a surprised yelp.

"Undyne is right, Sans." Papyrus said, hugging Sans. "We'll let the police take care of him." He explained, holding the short, tense skeleton close. Sans looked at Gaster rigidly before replying with a nod. He looked at Asgore.

"um... asgore... i am really sorry." Sans apologised, relaxing a bit in his soulmate's grip. Asgore nodded in understanding.

"It is okay. I know I am not a good person and..." Asgore got interrupted by Toriel kissing him, making him blush brightly under his fur.

"Shut up. You did what you thought was best for the underground. I forgive you." Toriel reassured him, hugging Asgore. Undyne called the police and led Gaster away in magic-restraining handcuffs, a nervous Alphys following her.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, Sans. I promise I'll never doubt you again." Papyrus promised, picking the shorter skeleton up. "We're going home." Sans nodded in response and teleported them home. They landed on the couch, Sans still enveloped by Papyrus' arms.

"I love you, Sans." Papyrus murmured, kissing him. "I should have never doubted you to begin with. This was my fault."

"it's okay. really. i can see why you didn't believe me."

"I'm so sorry to have used a trigger phrase." Papyrus confessed miserably.

"it's okay." Sans hugged him tighter when suddenly Paps let out a hiss of pain. The short skeleton let go of him immediately, checking him over anxiously, finding the wound Gaster's blaster had made. He examined the injury, healing it a bit with his magic.

"i-i'm sorry. did i hurt y-you?" Sans whispered, voice full of anxiety. He released a sigh of relief as Papyrus shook his head.

"I'm fine. I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around." Papyrus stroked Sans' skull gently.

"we can comfort each other." Sans murmured, closing his eye sockets in content. "i love you." Sans' breathing evened out and he fell asleep with a whispered "I love you." in his mind.

 

A few hours later Sans blinked open his eye sockets, noticing that they were still on the couch. Papyrus was curled around him protectively,  still sleeping.

"pap?" Sans asked gently. The other did not stir so he resigned himself to his fate of being cuddled and summoned his favourite scifi book and started to read. After a while he took the couch blanket with his magic and draped it over them both.

There was a slight shift from Papyrus which startled Sans out of his little fictional world. The taller skeleton was now awake and looking at him.

"morning." Sans murmured, putting his bookmark in and putting his book onto the couch table.

"Mornin' Sansy." Papyrus yawned and pulled his blushing boyfriend closer. "Who makes breakfast?" Sans chuckled and pointed at himself.

"i'll do it today." Sans made to stand up but was pulled back by Papyrus.

"Later? You didn't want to do anything with me the last few days, not that I blame you, but I want to cuddle you..." Papyrus mumbled sleepily. Sans nodded and settled against the other, kissing him. He let his eye sockets slip shut when he felt a tongue prod at his teeth and opened his mouth quickly, meeting the orange tongue with his blue one. Sans pressed his body against Papyrus', desperate to feel his everything. He looped his arms around his neck and pushed back the other's tongue, invading the tallers mouth, desperate to taste him. Sans thoroughly dominated the kiss, licking and prodding in Pap's mouth. He pulled back, both of them panting. Sans straddled the other's lap, smirking at him.

"you look so beautiful, babe~" Sans whispered before licking up Papyrus' neck, making him let out a little moan. The short skeleton felt his pelvis tingle with magic at the sound.

"Nghhh~ Sans!" Papyrus tilted his head to give Sans more access. The short skeleton nibbled and licked at his lover's neck, relishing the little noises he made. He slipped his hands under the other's shirt and sneakily rubbed his lower spine.

"yes, babe?" Sans responded, looking into Pap's half-lidded eye sockets lovingly, continuing his ministrations.

"P-please..." Papyrus pleaded through his gasps of pleasure, flushing a beautiful orange.

"what do you want?" Sans teased, moving up to Papyrus' ribs, rubbing at his floating ribs, knowing exactly what kind of reaction he would get. The taller closed his eye sockets in bliss, letting out a languid moan.

"I-I want you to Nghhhh~ fuck me! Fuck m-me, Sans!" Papyrus chanted, gasping as Sans' hand slipped into his pants and rubbed his pelvis. The short skeleton kneaded the other's iliac crests gently.

"good boy..." Sans murmured, pulling Paps' pants down. He stroked the taller's pubic bones in quick, hard caresses, stopping as soon as he saw orange mist covering the other's pelvis. The shorter skeleton stood up and kneeled down in between his lover's legs. He watched in fascination as an orange ecto-vagina formed, frowning when Papyrus tried to cover himself from his staring. Sans took the other's hands firmly and guided them to lay on his shoulders. He smirked up at his lover, sticking out his tongue lewdly.

"you know the safe word~" Sans murmured, his voice a pitch deeper than normal. Papyrus only had the coherence to nod. The kneeling skeleton caressed his lover's femur bones gently, moving slowly up to the orange glowing mound. He licked his teeth at the enticing display, his left eye socket igniting with a blue flame.

"you're mine." Sans growled possessively before slowly trailing a finger over his lover's clit, barely slipping in. He had to hold Papyrus' hips to keep him from bucking into the touch.

"Ahhh~ Saanss~" Papyrus gasped out. Sans looked up at his lover, freezing when he caught sight of the hazed over, half-lidded eye sockets, noticing little moans escaping the other.

"you're so beautiful." Sans praised, slipping not only one but two fingers into his lover. Papyrus gasped out a moan, closing his sockets completely.

"so goddamn beautiful." Sans murmured over the wet squelching noises his fingers created as he thrusted in and out, stretching Papyrus by pulling apart his fingers inside of him. He could feel the taller loosening up, the motions easier as his fingers slickened with pre-cum. Suddenly he pulled out, barely holding back a chuckle as he heard a needy whine from Paps.

"don't worry. i'll take good care of ya~" Sans murmured softly, licking Papyrus' pussy lips to empathise his point.

"Nghh~ SaaAAAAAHHHHNNNNNSSSS~!!!" Papyrus shouted as his lover plunged his tongue deep into him. Sans smirked, his left eye light smoking blue with lust. His lover tasted heavenly and he couldn't help but push deeper into the inner caverns of the translucent orange pussy in front of him, closing his eye sockets in bliss, focusing only on the other's taste and the heavenly moans echoing throughout the room. Sans felt his lover try to grind against his face but he held his hips in place, pressing deeper. He brought up a hand and rubbed the orange bundle of nerves, all the while thrusting his tongue in and out of Papyrus' weeping pussy, looking up at Papyrus who let out a pleasured cry. Suddenly the walls contracted, squeezing his tongue hard as his lover came all over his face. Sans did his best to swallow it all, feeling some drip down his jaw. The taller skeleton was panting heavily, his face flushed a bright orange, his tongue hanging out lewdly. It took all of his willpower not to ravish him right then and there. He slowly retracted his ecto-tongue, snickering at the whine Paps made.

"shh.." Sans soothed, sitting down next to his lover. He cupped the other's cheek bones gently, pulling him into a soft kiss.

"you up for round two?" Sans asked softly, wanting to make sure his lover was up for it. Papyrus blinked blearily, looking at the shorter skeleton. He could see the obvious blue glow tenting the other's shorts. Sans smirked as he saw his lover nod and grabbed his hand tightly. The short skeleton teleported them onto Papyrus' bed, quickly kicking off his shorts, freeing his throbbing member. He let out a soft moan as the pants' fabric rubbed over it, creating the delicious friction he so desperately craved. He climbed on top of his lover, pinning the taller skeleton to the mattress. Sans locked eyes with Papyrus, lowering himself for a kiss. He wrapped his tongue around the other's which was still hanging out of his mouth and heatedly pressed both of them into the taller's mouth. Meanwhile he grabbed his cock which was dripping with pre-cum. He guided it to Paps' entrance and slowly pushed in, closing his eye sockets as he swallowed up Papyrus' moans. Sans pulled back a bit as he hilted himself inside his lover.

"Mnnnghhh~ Sahhhnsss~" Papyrus moaned loudly, arching his back to provide a better angle for him. Sans stared down at him, relishing in the sounds the taller made and in the feel of the other's tight, wet pussy gripping his rock-hard member. Paps was gripping the bedsheets above him tightly, effectively showing off every inch of his body. Sans fought hard not to loose it then and there and to just absolutely wreck his lover's beautiful, flushed face. He took Papyrus' left hand with his right one, entwining their fingers with a soft smile.

"Mooove!" Paps groaned, squeezing the other's hand tightly. Sans let out a moan as the walls contracted around him, urging him to heed his lover's call. He pulled out slowly, gasping at the delicious friction as Papyrus was dragged a few inches towards him. He pushed back in deeply, letting out a low growl. Paps moaned, letting go of his hand in order to wrap his arms around the smaller's neck and back. Sans started out slowly but sped up gradually, their voices getting louder and the moans getting more frequent until Pap was practically chanting his name.

"Saanss~ Nghh~ Faahssteer~!" Papyrus almost screamed. Sans was happy to oblige and sped up, leaning down for a heated kiss. The feeling of his lover wrapped around him was so exhilarating, he couldn't even begin to describe it. Sans felt the familiar feeling of warmth coiling around his middle, knowing immediately that he had to be close.

"Sanss!! I'm g-goonnnnaaa~" Papyrus gasped, contracting his walls around Sans' member. The short skeleton panted heavily, messily tangling his tongue with his lover's. He pulled back and started thrusting more forcefully, making Papyrus scream out.

"come for m-me, babe.." Sans murmured huskily to the side of the other's skull. Papyrus' walls contracted around him as he came with a scream of Sans' name. The squeezing tight grip pushed the shorter over the edge who hilted himself with a last deep thrust before spurting his load deep into his lover's caverns. He collapsed on top of Papyrus' with a huff, pulling out of him. He relished the whimper he got out of the other as his overstimulated walls were brushed and smirked down at his lover.

"sated?" Sans asked cockily. Papyrus nodded exhaustedly and kissed his cheek bone gently, his eye sockets fluttering closed. Sans hugged his lover close, pulling up the blanket over themselves, basking in the satisfying afterglow. He let his eye sockets slip shut and drifted off to sleep, having a more fitful rest than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don't like the police in this chapter. What if sparing Gaster and locking him up was a mistake? He could pretty much call Sans and.... Let's not think about that...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day.


	28. Bonding is important (especially after a dramatic event)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus have some time to themselves and do some highly needed bonding activities which reveal a secret that isn't really a secret but just has been forgotten in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

"papyrus?" Sans asked, pushing his breakfast from one side of the plate to the other nervously.

"Yeah?" Papyrus looked up from his food, eyeing Sans concerndly.

"could we..." Sans looked up at Papyrus, directly into his eye sockets. "could we go to the rink in Snowdin and go ice skating?" Sans questioned hesitantly. Papyrus took a moment of consideration, then he nodded.

"Of course!" Papyrus declared joyfully, happy that his lover wanted to go out and do something out of his own pleasure. Of course he remembered the reason why Sans wasn't as energetic as him but he was really happy. The short skeleton smiled as he saw his boyfriend's excitement.

"i can teleport us there so we won't need the car but... do you know where our skates are?" Sans asked curiously. Papyrus nodded and took his hand.

"They should be in the basement if I remember correctly." Papyrus pulled the shorter skeleton along and smiled widely. They went to the basement and Sans unlocked the door with the key he always had with himself. He pushed the old green painted wooden door open which let out a protesting creak. (they took the door from Snowdin with them, practically all doors from their old house because Sans couldn't adjust to surface doors. They don't react to his magic fast enough and since he always opens doors with his magic he ran into a lot of doors which was bad for his HP is why they have their old doors)

"i guess this door won't work for very long anymore." Sans thought out loud before descending the dark stairway. Even though the house was new the lightbulb over the stairway was already broken and since Sans was the only one who ever was down there he hadn't even wasted a thought on repairing it. He heard Papyrus come down behind him and quickly flipped the light switch with his magic, not wanting Papyrus to get hurt. The light downstairs flashed on immediately, revealing a room of moderate size, stuffed with cardboard boxes except for a small path to the opposite wall where a small desk covered in paperwork stood. Sans immediately started searching while Papyrus stared at the sheer number of cardboard boxes. He couldn't remember bringing so many to the surface.

"I think this is going to be harder than I thou-" Papyrus started but he was quickly caught off by Sans.

"found 'em!" Sans called out, holding both of their skates up by the strings.

"Wow. I was about to scold you about this being a mess but as long as you can find all the stuff..." Papyrus explained, sounding pretty impressed. Sans repressed a relieved sigh. It had been pure luck that he had found them so quickly.

"could you maybe go pack a snack or something? please?" Sans asked, looking up at Papyrus with the best impression of puppy dog eyes he could manage. He turned his eye lights into big blue orbs, staring at his lover.

"Who could say no to that look?" Papyrus smiled, brushing his hand over the top of Sans' skull gently. The smaller skeleton unconsciously leaned into the touch, smiling and blushing a faint cyan. The taller skeleton's smile brightened a notch and he turned, walking back up the stairs. Sans followed him and went to Papyrus' room to get a backpack. He opened the closet, rummaging through it until he held the familiar red backpack. He went into the kitchen and set the bag onto the counter next to his lover.

"look what i found." Sans pointed at the backpack, looking pretty proud of himself. Papyrus pulled him into a soft kiss. The short skeleton closed his eye sockets for a second, pressing his teeth against Pap's gently.

"I love you." Papyrus confessed for perhaps the hundredth time. For Sans it felt as special as the first time.

"i love you too." Sans murmured, only loud enough for Papyrus to hear it. Sans pressed his teeth to his lover's in a chaste kiss before letting him cook again. He sat on the horrible green couch, waiting for the taller skeleton to finish so they could go. He couldn't help nervously tying and untying the strings of his skates in complex patterns, trying to get himself to calm down. He was just going to go skating with Papyrus. It wasn't a big deal. Except it was. There were still some things that Papyrus probably didn't know about.

"Are you ready to go, Sans?" Papyrus asked, his red backpack secure on his back. Sans untied the shoe laces and handed his lover his pair. He took his own and stood up, taking hold of Papyrus' hand tightly.

"here we go." Sans said. It had become an unofficial code word for Papyrus that Sans was about to teleport. The taller skeleton held on tightly and squeezed his eye sockets shut, still a bit afraid if the void. Sans smiled reassuringly even though he knew Papyrus won't be able to see it. He gathered his magic and teleported them to the large rink in Snowdin.

"we're here." Sans smiled at Papyrus, who slowly opened his eye sockets. They were standing in Snowdin forest, three feet away from the rink. The shorter skeleton immediately dropped to the ground, kicking off his regular blue sneakers without even untying them and eagerly put on his skates, jumping up. He slid onto the ice and skillfully skated backwards a few places, waiting for Papyrus. The taller skeleton quickly pulled off his boots and put on his skates. He clumsily walked over to the edge of the rink and took a careful step onto the ice, slipping immediately. Sans caught him quickly, huffing out a laugh.

" _icy_ you need some training." Sans chuckled, heaving Papyrus upright. The taller shot him a smile. Sans skated backwards a bit, holding the other's hand securely. Papyrus followed his lover over the ice for many hours before he finally collapsed at the edge of the rink.

"tired?" Sans asked teasingly, skating to his lover's side. Papyrus nodded. "that's cool. hungry too?"

"Yeah. I'm going to eat my lunch. What about you?" Papyrus asked, untying his skates. He let out a relieved sigh as he finally slipped out of his tight skates and put on his brown boots.

"i'll eat later, babe." Sans replied, skating to the middle of the rink with inhuman (or monster) speed, taking a sharp turn left. He did a little spin and continued into the opposite direction, skating backwards. All the while he held his hands in exactly the same position, not veering for a second. After a bit he skated to the edge of the rink, jumped and landed in the snow, striking a pose. Papyrus started clapping.

"That was amazing, Sans!" Papyrus cheered, running up to him. The taller skeleton swept Sans off his feet in a hug, holding him close.

"I did not know you could skate that well." Papyrus confessed. Sans smiled.

"well... there was a reason why i was captain of the ice hockey team." Sans admitted shyly, looping his arms around Papyrus' neck.

"I completely forgot! You were kicked out of the team, weren't you?" Papyrus asked. Sans nodded, expression suddenly crestfallen.

"i had an... accident. as soon as they saw my hp they kicked me out of the team. for my own good they'd say." Sans chuckled sadly. "an awful lot of good that brought me." He quethed sarcastically.

"Well... You're still a pro." Papyrus stated, kissing Sans gently. The shorter skeleton blushed brightly, smiling softly.

"thanks." Sans voiced shyly, burying his face in his boyfriend's scarf.

"Are we going to head home now?" Papyrus asked. Sans nodded, grabbing Pap's backpack with his magic.

"here we go." Sans warned, gathering his magic to teleport. Papyrus held him tightly and Sans teleported back home. They landed on the couch and the shorter skeleton snuggled into the other's jacket.

"Tired?" Papyrus inquired amusedly. Sans only nodded a bit and closed his eye sockets. The taller chuckled and switched on the TV, pulling off his and Sans' jackets. The shorter skeleton was jostled a bit as the other took the blanket and wrapped it around them snugly, watching a rerun of a Mettaton movie. The noises soon faded into the background as Sans focused on the gentle hum of Papyrus' soul. Before long he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


	29. What was that I said about puppets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares continue to plague Sans' sleep but soon enough they plague his waking self too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

_Sans felt the hard ground under him. He let out a groan and slowly sat upright. He was sitting on the tiled floor of the judgement hall. Sans' eye sockets widened in shock as his eye lights shrunk in fear. His gaze darted around anxiously before landing on a familiar figure. Gaster. Sans shook in fear, barely suppressing a scream. No. Nonononono. Why._

_"Ah. Sans. Seems like it worked." Gaster voiced indifferently, walking to Sans. The short skeleton tried to run but black tentacles held him in place. He started struggling and screaming, trying to get away from the monster. Gaster rose a hand and hit him hard in the face. A sharp crack resounded in the otherwise silent room. Sans gasped in pain as the tentacles let go and he fell to the ground. He cupped his cracked cheek bone as marrow started seeping out of the wound._

_"Pathetic. You're worthless. Everything that happens is your own fault. You're insignificant. Papyrus doesn't love you." Gaster said mockingly. Sans felt tears slip from his empty eye sockets, doubling the pain. The short skeleton tried to teleport away but the magic just hurt him. It was as if his soul rejected it. He let out a bloodcurdling scream, his vision darkening. Gaster laughed._

 

Sans awoke with a scream, quickly teleporting a few feet away from the position he was initially in. Tears dropped down his cheek bones, eye sockets empty voids. He detected movement to his right and looked up in fright.

"Sans? Can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked. Sans needed a moment before he identified it as Papyrus'. He nodded, sobbing.

"Can I touch you?" Papyrus asked hesitantly. Sans gave a quick nod, whimpering quietly. The taller skeleton immediately picked him up, mumbling soft assurances to him. After a while Sans managed to calm down, clinging to Papyrus tightly.

"...'m sorry... i'm a failure.." Sans whispered, looking at the ground sadly. Papyrus took his chin and gently tilted his skull up. The short skeleton looked into his eye sockets, finding a deep sadness there.

"You aren't a failure. I don't think you'll ever see yourself like I see you but you're the center of my universe. The star that makes everything glow brighter. Without you everything would be grey and boring. You're beautiful and I'll always love you." Papyrus soothed, pressing his teeth against Sans' in a kiss. The short skeleton was blushing brightly, a dorky smile on his face.

"that was so cheesy. i love you too." Sans kissed Papyrus, then snuggled into him. The taller skeleton moved to the couch and sat down, caressing Sans' skull gently.

"I meant every word of it." Papyrus murmured, holding the small skeleton close.

 

Timejump to next Friday evening

"This program has been put on hold to warn you. A convict has escaped from the monster prison. His name is Wing Dings Gaster and he's extremely dangerous." A picture of Gaster filled the screen. Sans' eye sockets widened in shock, his eye lights disappearing and he clung to Papyrus, burying his skull in his scarf, shaking in fear.

"In his successful escape he cruelly murdered three monsters." The reporter explained. "Under the victims was Undyne, the head of the monster police department. The others are currently undefined." Sans felt Papyrus tense and shake with distraught. The smaller skeleton was no better off. He felt like his soul shattered. Undyne was dead. Poof. Dusted. By Gaster. That death was no coincidence. Gaster wanted to show him who's at the ropes.

And they will be his marionettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think everything would be fine now? *laughs* thought you knew me better.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


	30. Transformations (Pokémon transformations are nothing compared to this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something or someone transforms. Who? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

Sans woke up with a scream, the third time that night. He could still feel the faint pain in his pelvis his abuser had caused and curled up into a tiny, sobbing ball of distraught emotions, pulling up the hood of his jacket. When he detected movement to his right he scrambled against the wall in panic, hitting his skull accidently. He let out a low groan but the pain served to clear his emotions up a bit. He noticed Papyrus hovering over him uncertainly and immediately clung to him tightly, sobbing loudly.

"Shh... Please calm down, Sansy... You're worrying me... I'm here to protect you..." Papyrus whispered, holding the smaller skeleton close. Sans looked at him exhaustedly, tears cascading down his cheek bones. The taller skeleton laid down and pulled the other on top of him, hugging him tightly. Sans let himself be moved and wiped his cheek bones of the pale blue tear tracks, looking down at his lover.

"i-i'm scared..." Sans admitted quietly, his voice shaking with emotion.

"this has never happened before.. i don't know what to do.." He whispered, tears welling up in his eye sockets again. Papyrus caressed his cheek bone and pulled him down gently, pressing a soft kiss to his teeth.

"Everything will be alright..." Papyrus promised, letting go of the shorter's skull. He pulled the other closer. Sans laid his skull onto the taller's ribcage, closing his eye sockets.

"i hope so..." Sans murmured, suppressing a yawn. He listened to the other's soulbeat, slowly being lulled back to sleep by it.

 

Something shook his shoulder. Sans groaned softly, his eye sockets fluttering open. Gaster was standing in front of the bed, smirking down at him.

"If you want Undyne to live and go free you better follow every command." Gaster demanded.

"Transform, whelp!!" He shouted. Sans could feel his soul react to the command and dropped to the ground with an agonised scream as the pain from his body reshaping his bones to his master's will sent pulses of pain thorough his entire body.

it hurts. ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsmakeitstopmakeitstop!!!!

His bones elongated themselves, his soft-looking, round skull now sporting edges everywhere, his teeth growing bigger and sharper, now being almost knife-like. His tailbone expanded and he screamed and writhed in pain, his body not obeying his mind one bit. He whimpered when the transformation was complete, his skull reshaped to look like a blaster, his body bigger, his bones stronger and his HP much more than the measley twenty-four he had had before. His clothes lay torn on the floor, only small shreds clinging to his body. His body had reshaped for battle and he knew it wouldn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


	31. Misunderstandings can be fatal (for body and mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna spoiler anything... ^^  
> Just read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

"Heel." Gaster commanded coldly and the blaster part of him which had taken over the reigns scrambled to obey, rushing over to his master's feet. They took off and Sans was unbearably happy to catch sight of the note on the fridge which informed him that Papyrus had gone grocery shopping. Gaster thankfully didn't notice so they continued searching the house for a skeleton which just wasn't there.

"Where the fuck is that failure?!!" Gaster shouted, taking a vase and throwing it to the ground, watching it shatter with satisfaction. Sans flinched back a step. The taller of the two smirked devilishly, making the shorter extremely anxious.

"Roll in the shards." Gaster demanded, pointing at the shattered vase. Sans flinched at the command, his very mind screaming at him to stop but he took a shaky step forward, his blaster-half not used to do anything but obeying his master and he laid down in the shards which painfully dug into his spine and rolled around, tears stinging at the corners of his long since empty eye sockets. Sans whimpered in pain as he felt his HP drop to normal levels.

"Stop." Gaster commanded, smirking in sadistic glee. Sans stopped immediately, standing up shakily, his whole body being wracked by shivers. The front door opened and Papyrus stepped inside, a few brown paper bags in his arms. Sans whined to get his attention, his voice blocked out by his blaster-side. There was a crash as the tall skeleton dropped the bags and stared at them empty-eyed.

"Where is Sans?!" Papyrus asked threateningly, summoning a jagged bone. Gaster just smiled knowingly. The tall skeleton moved to the blaster who was a lot closer to him. Sans whined in hopes of being saved but froze up completely when his lover pressed the previously summoned bone to his cervical vertebrae.

"Tell me where he is or I will kill this.... thing!!!" Papyrus threatened, pressing the bone against the blaster's neck. Sans whimpered, tears collecting in his eye sockets. His own partner couldn't recognise him.. He truly was a monster. He still couldn't help but feel a deep sense of betrayal.

"That 'thing', as you so nicely put it, is your Sans. Poor, little Sansy must feel so confused. His one and only love is threatening to kill him." Gaster answered, smiling. Papyrus instantly lowered the bone, shocked by his own actions. As soon as the bone was gone, Sans collapsed into a whimpering mess of distraught emotions. The tears finally spilled over, running down his cheek bones as he shook with quiet sobs.

"Oh god... I'm so sorry..." Papyrus whispered.

"Up, pet." Gaster demanded. Sans tried with all his might to stay where he was but his body refused to act on his will and he stood up, trembling violently.

"Heel." Gaster commanded coldly. Sans walked over to his master's side again, his steps shaky with agony and emotional distraught. The scientist moved past Papyrus who tried to hold his lover back as he walked past him.

"Scratch." Gaster ordered. Sans was sobbing now. He tried with all his will to stop his hand and managed to still it but it hurt. The scientist frowned.

"Seems like you'll need to be disciplined again." He spoke threateningly. Sans flinched but drew his hand back, the strain almost too much for his small body and quivering soul.

"s-sorry..." Sans whispered to Papyrus, his voice a broken, warped thing, and went back to his master.

 

"Hello, Undyne." Gaster greeted. Undyne flinched hard in her shackles but still tried to put on a brave face. She stared at Sans, fearing that the scientist would use the blaster on her. The most noticeable change was that her whole right arm was missing.

"Free will." Gaster commanded, allowing Sans' mind to take over. The short skeleton blaster quickly rushed over to Undyne and bit through the shackles, freeing her.

"i-i'm sorry.... t-tell paps that i... lo-love him..." He whispered before sending her through a shortcut to Paps' and his house.

"Back to that disciplining lesson I promised..." Gaster spoke, twirling a whip in his hands. Sans whimpered. The tall skeleton drew the whip back and slammed it onto the small blaster, making him scream in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


	32. Gaster needs some help coping with his anger issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sansy has to help Gaster cope with his anger issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!

Sans woke up on a soft surface. He snuggled a bit into the warmth, slowly drifting into consciousness. He gasped in pain as soon as he woke up enough to feel it. His whole body was burning with an unbearable agony. He pushed through the lightheadedness that tried to pull him under again and sat up, noticing that he was still in his blaster form and that he was laying on a fucking dog bed.

"Good morning, cutie." Gaster remarked coldly. Sans flinched and looked up at the taller, bristling. He let out a low growl, daring the other to take a step into his direction. It was really just a reflex to do anything to appear better and tougher than he was when he was injured.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Gaster promised with a chuckle. Sans flinched as the other took a step closer, pressing himself against the wall. The taller frowned before pouncing on the small blaster so suddenly that he had no time to dodge, his creator landing on top of him heavily, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Sans swore he had heard a small cracking sound as he was pushed down, his small body straddled by his abuser. He let out a small whimper, scrunching his eye sockets shut. If he didn't cooperate Gaster would do so much more than amputate somebody's arm. The small blaster felt tears sting at the corners of his eye sockets.

"Summon, whelp!!" Gaster shouted. Sans gasped in pain as his soul started hurting, pushing through his ribcage violently, appearing in front of him. The taller snatched the soul away which was flickering angrily, it's glow switching between the bright cyan it had adopted in the time he had spent on the surface and a much paler colour he had grown so accustomed to. When his creator touched his soul it glowed brightly in protest. Sans flinched as the contact felt like something was pressing down on him, suffocating him even more than the pressure on his ribcage from the skeleton in his back. He let out a low growl, glowering at the taller skeleton.

"Still need a lesson?" Gaster inquired. "I believe we can make that happen sometime later." He thought out loud. Sans felt his body start to tremble viciously at the prospect of another punishment and shook his skull, tears welling up in his eye sockets. A bolt of fear crashed into his soul as he saw a syringe being held level with the fragile organ. No. Gaster smirked down at him, making him feel like the marrow froze in his bones. Please no! The taller skeleton moved the offending object closer to his soul. Nonononononono!!!!! Sans let out a strangled sound, the tears bubbling over and rolling down his cheek bones as his soul was pierced and he let out a whimper. Suddenly a liquid was being pumped inside the very core of his being, making him scream out loud as his soul started burning white hot, the determination making his magic agitated and rebel against him, the feeling of melting but not melting searing into his mind, the fog surrounding it growing hazier before suddenly everything was dark.

 

Sans stirred awake slowly, his whole body pounding painfully. He let out a miserable groan, rolling onto his back to get some pressure off his ribs. His bones felt like they were on fire, his soul aching and crying out for his partner. He was still laying on the damned dog bed, his vision blurry. He noticed only then that he was crying. He didn't want to relive the horrors that kept him awake at night. He wanted to be at home, wrapped safely into his lover's arms, watching a movie or doing anything as long as he didn't have to be here. He would even go outside and train with Papyrus, or even cook or clean or anything!

"Awake yet, sleepy bones?" Gaster asked with a chuckle. Sans flinched. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had let down his guard. He looked up at the taller skeleton. His creator looked livid. That was bad. More than bad.

"I just don't understand one thing." Gaster spoke, striding towards the short skeleton purposefully. He summoned a bone and drove it into the wall right next to Sans' skull. Fuck.

"Why do you love that fucking failure you call your lover and n o t m e ? ! ! !" Gaster shouted. Sans flinched hard and tried to scramble away but the taller was faster, pinning him to the ground. The blaster let out a whimper, scrunching his eye sockets shut tightly in fear as his ribcage was pressed against the ground, creaking in protest as Gaster sat on top of him.

"You little slut thought you could get away from me?!!!" Gaster shouted, a blinding pain exploding in Sans' skull when a hard fist connected with his jaw. The short skeleton gasped in pain, laying on the ground, seemingly paralysed even as the taller stood up.

"Pathetic." Gaster whispered. His creator stood in front of him and grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him easily before slamming him into the wall, front first. Sans groaned in pain as his face slammed into the wall, shaking with silent sobs and fear. Suddenly the supporting hands were gone and he fell to the ground, hitting his knee caps hard. He just fell over onto his side, not enough energy or magic left to stand back up. All of a sudden there was a blow to his ribs, making him curl up into a small ball with a loud whimper. Tears freely rolled down his cheek bones as he lacked the energy to control them. He felt blood pour from his mouth, dripping onto the floor below. Faintly he felt something hard crash into his ribcage, splintering one of his lower ribs completely. Agony coursed through his entire being as finally fate seemed to smile down on him as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would appreciate constructive criticism and Kudos' and of course every comment you want to write. You guys are so extremely supportive and I'm so happy about it. I love you all.
> 
> Have a nice day! ^^


	33. You won't like what happens next...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **!IMPORTANT!  
>  THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH ONLY NON-CON!!!!!!! IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT OR EASILY TRIGGERED; D O N O T R E A D I T ! ! ! I REPEAT: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY NON-CON OR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> !IMPORTANT!**  
> Thanks for your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **!IMPORTANT!  
>  THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH ONLY NON-CON!!!!!!! IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT OR EASILY TRIGGERED; D O N O T R E A D I T ! ! ! I REPEAT: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY NON-CON OR UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> !IMPORTANT!**  
> Thanks for your attention.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Sans...

When Sans finally stirred he couldn't help but feel an incredible amount of regret. He should have just stayed asleep because he was back in his skeleton body. That could only mean one thing... Additionally his whole body was aching, making him groan quietly. He quickly did some damage control, wincing hard when his fractured bones rubbed against each other. He sunk back onto the dog bed, letting out a small whimper. It hurt like hell. Three of his lower ribs were snapped through completely, two were cracked and his nose ridge seemed to be broken.

"I am so sorry, Sansy. I just lost my temper." Gaster apologised, not at all sounding sorry. The short skeleton flinched, whipping his skull into the direction of the sound. His creator was standing a few feet away from him, a dangerous glint in his eye sockets. Sans tried to back away from the looming presence of the other, letting out a strained gasp as his cracked bones rubbed against each other, making white-hot pain course through his small body. He writhed in agony, not being able to focus on anything except the mind-numbing pain.

 

When the pain ebbed away a bit he opened his eye sockets, not remembering exactly when he had closed them. He was laying on his back, tied down, his clothes gone, Gaster kneeling between his opened legs. Blood was steadily pouring from his wounds, making him gasp in pain. He lifted his skull a bit, blinking blearily as he tried to focus on what was happening.

"Ah. Finally awake, sweetheart. I hope you're ready for me to make up what I have done to you so cruelly." Gaster cooed, trailing a finger over one of Sans' broken ribs as if to remind him that they were indeed broken. The short skeleton flinched and let out a pathetic whimper, scrunching his eye sockets shut in fear, trembling as he felt the hands move over his injuries, aggravating the broken bones. He tensed up even more as the taller skeleton trailed his fingers lower, brushing against his spine. He tried to struggled but he was tied down, his legs opened widely.

"n-no!" Sans practically begged, his eye sockets shooting wide open when his bare pelvis was touched faintly. His eye lights were gone in horror, his whole body tensing completely. no no nonononononono! Sans felt his body betray him as phalanges rubbed along his iliac crests. He let out a gasp as some magic collected there, trying his damnedest to keep the magic from taking on any form.

"s... stop!" Sans shouted desperately, freezing as he felt his magic collect in his pelvis. There was more than enough magic there now to form something. He couldn't! He had to stay strong! He couldn't give in to these primal urges!!! Sans gasped as the strain of holding his magic back quickly became too much and it snapped into his groin violently, his female parts materialising.

"no... no!!! you can't... can't do this!!!!!" Sans shouted, desperation and panic swinging in his voice as he tried to cover himself but his hands were jerked back into place by his bonds. He shrieked as two phalanges were plunged into him forcefully, moving in and out exactly two times before they were removed. Sans sobbed and tried to squirm away, the bonds tugging at his bones painfully. His body locked up completely as something hard prodded at his entrance, spreading his outer lips. Gaster responded with a harsh thrust, sheathing himself completely in the shorter, spreading him past what he thought he could take. Sans let out a choked scream, a sob ripping itself free at the same time. It hurt so damn much!

"s... STOP!!!!!!" Sans screamed, trying to push the other away. His bonds held him tightly and he only managed to thrash weakly, flinching when he was reminded of his broken ribcage. Meanwhile Gaster started pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm, completely ignoring the shorter. Sans let out a pained whimper, clenching his mouth shut. He squeezed his eye sockets closed and tried his best to block the whole situation out.

this isn't real. this isn't real. thiscan'tbehappeningthisisn'trealitcan'tberealeverything'sfinei'mathomewithpapsandeverything'sfine. Sans thought, trying to convince himself that the words held true. He gasped out a startled moan as Gaster hit his g-spot, his eye sockets snapping open. His eye lights were gone completely as he stared on in complete shock. Just how sick was he? The taller skeleton chuckled.

"That's exactly what I want to hear." He whispered, thrusting into the shorter almost violently. no. nononononononononononono!!!! Sans shook his head mutely, closing his eye sockets. He couldn't stand to look at the other, his face warped with sadistic glee. He heaved out a sob, feeling his eye sockets sting from the excessive magic use. His whole pelvis was hurting. Why? Why was Gaster doing this?!

"Mnn~ So good! Keep squeezing me like that Sansy and I won't last loong~" Gaster moaned. Sans flinched hard as stared up at the taller in shock, the reality of what the other had said striking him like a lightning bolt.

"no... nononononononononononono!!!!" Sans chanted, trying futilely to struggle out of his bonds. He tried to summon a bone, teleport, anything! But the only thing he got was his magic snapping back into his soul like an overstretched rubber band, making him scream in agony. His vision darkened at the edges and he clung to the hope that Gaster would stop if he passed out, embracing unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .
> 
> I hope you have a nice day regardless...


	34. I n i t a l p u r p o s e s and bad times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster uses Sans for his inital purpose. Bad times ensure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT!!!!!! TRIGGER WARNINGS (contain spoilers):**
> 
> **Warning! This chapter has  
>  \- non-consensual touching   
> \- pretty much drug abuse  
> \- forced pregnancy  
> Be warned!!!**

"You know what would make me really, really happy, Sansy?" Gaster inquired, crouching down to be at eye level with him. Sans squeezed his eye sockets shut tightly, shoving his weak body away from the taller, pressing his back against the wall.

"An heir. I would love to have a successor." Gaster explained, smiling way too brightly. His face twisted into soul-piercing maliciousness.

"And you will help me get one." Gaster whispered. Sans flinched back hard, slamming the back of his skull against the wall accidentally. He let out a small whimper, cracking his eye sockets open a bit. The taller was holding a syringe up which contained a purple liquid. Sans was sure it was an aphrodisiac. He flinched hard as his left arm was gripped and tried to pull it out of the taller's grasp, kicking at him. He felt exceptionally happy when he managed to strike the other's ribs but that success was short lived as Gaster summoned his tentacles. Sans screamed as he was held down by the slimy appendages. One of them snaked up into his ribcage, coaxing his soul into being. The short skeleton writhed and thrashed, trying everything to keep his soul from appearing but he knew it was a loosing battle.

After a few minutes of struggling which Gaster waited out uncharacteristically patiently his soul popped into existence, hovering in his ribcage. His creator grabbed the very core of his being roughly, pulling it out of the relative safety of his broken and battered ribcage. Sans sobbed quietly, jerking in his bonds as his soul was manhandled. He gasped in fear as Gaster fondled the delicate organ, rubbing his thumb over it uncharacteristically gently.

"n-no.." Sans sobbed, thrashing weakly. He felt as if he was suffocating, the touch on his soul not at all reassuring.

"st.... stop!" Sans shouted as Gaster brought the syringe near his soul. The needle pierced his soul slowly, making him scream in agony as he felt as if he was being stabbed everywhere at once. All the while the taller kept petting his soul gently as if that would make any difference. Sans could do nothing more than watch as Gaster slowly pressed down the trigger, pumping the bright purple liquid into his soul which was flickering in protest, trying to push the offending liquid out. He let out a sob as the last of the liquid entered his soul and the taller pulled out, smiling at him. Sans flinched weakly as his soul returned to his body and curled up on himself as soon as the tentacles allowed it. They slithered off his body and returned to Gaster as he left the room, closing it after him with a resounding bang. Sans broke into sobs, curling up tightly, wincing as his broken ribs rubbed against each other. After a while he managed to cry himself to sleep, the purple liquid in his soul staining the blue, heart-shaped organ with purple spots of varying shades.

 

Sans woke up feeling... no pain? Where did all the pain go? His ribs were broken, weren't they? He also felt uncharacteristically warm. There was no way the hard stone floor of his cell could feel that warm. And soft? He opened his eye sockets quickly, looking around from his propped up position. He was laying in a big bed, covered by layers of blankets. He lifted them to take a peak at his clothes, startling slightly when he saw he was wearing only a big white sweater. He shook the blankets off his torso and lifted the sweater with a heavy gulp of air. Sans let out a startled yelp as he saw that the room below his ribcage which would normally be empty was filled out generously with dark blue ecto-flesh. A clea r s i g n o f **_p r e g n a n c y ! ! !_**

"no. _n o . . . **n o ! ! !**_ " Sans shouted, not able to believe what was happening. He stared at his blue belly with wide, empty eye sockets, silent, unbidden tears rolling down his cheek bones.

"t-this can't be h.. happening..." Sans hiccuped quietly, curling in on himself. He knew that Gaster's main plan had been to use him as a breeding machine but now that that was very real... He let out a violent sob, his breath speeding up. Papyrus will be disgusted and he'll never be able to leave! Why would Paps even try to save him? He wasn't worth it! He was a worthless freak!!! Sans dimly noted that he was hyperventilating, his senses starting to dull. He felt so dizzy... His soul constricted harshly, the last of his view disappearing behind a wall of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .
> 
> I hope you have a nice day regardless...


	35. The nightmare continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes stock of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short...
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

_"Gaster got you pregnant? How sick. I bet you enjoyed it." An angry voice spat, the words practically poison for Sans' fragile soul. He looked up, flinching when he saw Papyrus stare down at him. A shiver travelled through his body as he recognised Gaster behind him._

_"pap!" Sans tried to warn the other even though his soul felt as if it would shatter any moment. He gasped when he saw a large bone pierce through his partner's ribcage._

 

Sans startled out of his nightmare, barely able to clamp down on the scream that threatened to alert Gaster of his awakening. He looked around, panic clear in his eye lights, sighing quietly when he found no sign of Gaster. He sat up, ignoring the horrendous thing that was happening just barely below his ribcage and looked around. The room was exactly the same he had woken up in the last time he had been conscious. Sans slid out of the bed, ignoring his aching middle and stood shakily, having to brace himself against the wall to avoid falling. Maybe it'd be easier to walk on four feet? The transformation shouldn't hurt as much if he did it willingly. He plopped back down onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours.

"o-ok.... let's do t-this..." Sans whispered to psyche himself up. He forced himself to will his body into his blaster form, letting out an agonised groan as his bones expanded, making him bigger. His skull grew more angular, a sickening crunch accompanying the shift and he curled his newly formed claws into tight fists involuntarily as his spine rippled with magic. Spikes shot out of his spine, accompanied with a whimper from Sans. Finally transformed completely he collapsed immediately, panting heavily. Even though it didn't hurt as bad as it could have it still hurt. He felt exhausted, the big shirt he had woken up wearing shredded on the floor. He inadvertently looked at is stomach in the process of assessing the situation.

Oh stars...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .
> 
> I hope you have a nice day regardless...


	36. New variables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll finally find out what Sans discovered in the last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short...
> 
> I hope you enjoy it regardless.

His ecto-stomach was gone. There was just his spine. A normal pregnancy would have showed in his blaster form too. It had all just been a cruel prank....

....

.... Gaster was going to be so pissed when he found out that Sans had figured the cruel prank out. 

 

"Sansy~ What is my favourite toy doing?" Gaster asked in a singsongy voice, sounding to be incredibly happy. Sans flinched at the sound of the voice, hiding under the blanket. He really didn't want to deal with this now. He had already changed back into his normal skeletal body and fortunately his magic wasn't thinking it was pregnant again.

"Aw. Is that a way to greet the father of our child?" Gaster inquired, sounding genuinely hurt. Sans started trembling, curling himself into a small ball. He flinched as the blanket was ripped off him, his tormentor staring at him. The taller skeleton froze as he saw that the shirt the other had been wearing was torn and the space where his ecto-stomach had been was empty. Sans could only watch as the taller skeleton's face contorted in anger, his eye lights fixed on the non-existent ecto-belly.

"Appearantly you figured out my little test to see if you would reject the souling..." Gaster explained thoughtfully. "That means we can move to phase two-" He continued but was cut off by an alarm. Sans flinched back hard and scrambled away as the taller skeleton checked something on his phone 

"It seems like we have guests..." Gaster murmured, taking a step into the shorter skeleton's direction.

"That will make things more interesting..." He contemplated, still moving towards the other. Sans pressed himself against the wall, whimpering quietly. He gasped as Gaster whacked him upside the head, the world spinning around him as he collapsed onto the bed where he had been laying on previously, the world getting darker and darker until he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .
> 
> I hope you have a nice day regardless...
> 
> (I really like cliffhangers... Who will those visitors be? Only time will tell...)


	37. Sometimes you would rather not have choices...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see who these 'guests' are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter. ^^

Sans looked up from where he was chained down weakly, raising his skull slightly as he heard the sound of a door being opened. His eye sockets widened as he saw Papyrus and a few people he didn't know. Papyrus had come to save him! Sans couldn't help the feeling of joy in his soul at the sight of his soulmate. His partner's eye sockets widened when he recognised him and he immediately rushed over to him or rather tried to because he ran head first into the invisible barrier seperating the two rooms from each other. Fuck... That wasn't how he had planned his rescue to be... A dark, numb thought stole itself into his soul. It had to be a trap...

"n... no... run..!" Sans practically pleaded, trying to get his partner to safety. He wasn't able to do anything more than watch as the door fell closed behind the last royal guard. He flinched at the resounding bang. Most of the royal guards rushed towards the door, swarming it, reminding the short skeleton of ants. One of them tried to use magic and screamed, crumpling to the floor. Right. Magic blockers. He focused back on Papyrus' when he heard dull thumps as the taller skeleton pounded against the barrier, trying to get through without using magic. Sans could do nothing more than watch as he saw gas flood the chamber, silent tears dripping down his skull.

"... no... pa-paps..." Sans whimpered as his partner crumpled to the ground, unconscious. He stared as all the monsters in the room collapsed one by one, knocked out cold by the gas.

 

"Don't look so glum, my dear." Gaster voiced in a tone which sounded the extreme opposite of reassuring.

"you sick f-fuck..." Sans whispered, glowering at the taller monster with the most withering glare he could make. He had already figured that it could only be sleep gas because if it weren't the only thing that would be left of Papyrus and the royal guard squad would be dust. He felt so fucking mad. Papyrus was in the hands of his abuser and he could not do a damn thing about it!

"No, no." Gaster tutted, whipping a spray bottle out. Sans flinched at the quick motion and pulled himself away a bit, staring at his abuser as fear took over again, drowning out the anger in mere seconds.

"wha-" Sans started asking but was interrupted by Gaster using the spray bottle on him, spraying ice cold water on his face. The short skeleton flinched back hard, letting out a small, startled squeak, the water burning in his eye sockets, attacking the magic there. Or was it water? Sans thought faintly as his vision blurred and he let out a scream as the liquid ate away at the magic there. If only he had eye lashes... Was the last thing he thought before he was pulled under.

 

"Sansy~ I got a new experiment for you~" Gaster singsonged, waking Sans from his restless sleep. The short skeleton opened his eye sockets, his eye lights phasing into existence. His view was blurry and unfocused and his eye lights were oddly hazy. He was sitting on a chair. That much he was aware of... Gaster let out a dark chuckle. Sans' skull swirled around, trying to spot his tormentor but his eye lights just wouldn't focus, damnit!!

"Not in the room. Sadly." Gaster explained. Sans flinched at the other's voice, head swirling into the direction of it. He curled in on himself unconsciously, letting out a barely audible whimper. Even though the other said he wasn't in the room he could be lying and he could be hurt anyways.

"Don't move, Sansy~ You can't see it but if you move, you will activate a pressure plate that will kill our lovely guests. So stay on that wonderful chair." Gaster explained nonchalantly. Sans winced, putting his legs which didn't quite reach the ground onto the chair, hugging them anxiously, unconsciously trying to shield his soul from his tormentor as he curled up more tightly.

"Your vision will take a while to clear and it won't ever completely. When it does clear a bit, look around and tell me what you see." Gaster announced clinically. Then it was silent. Sans tried to look around, to see anything but his view was so blurry that he could barely see his hand when he held it in front of his face. He let out a shaky breath, hating the feeling of not being able to see anything. Every second blind was a second lost for solving the problem Gaster had presented him and he was sure Papyrus would be forced to take part. His breath hitched on a sob when he thought about his soulmate, locked up somewhere, hurt and alone. The thought made Sans wince hard, starting to shiver as he waited with baited breath for his vision to clear as he did his best not to think about what Gaster had said.

 

Sans let out a gasp when he was finally able to see what the monitors he had been able to make out for some time showed.

"you sick fuck..." Sans mumbled. The two monitors showed two separate rooms. In one was the entire royal guard squad that had tried to save him while in the other...

"papyrus..." Sans whispered, recognising the blue as his brother. Tears started to collect in his eye sockets. The tall skeleton was chained onto a chair and he was about to jump up and help him when he remembered his own situation.

"I'll give you a choice. Either you save the royal guards or Papyrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Who will Sans save?
> 
> . . .
> 
> I hope you have a nice day regardless...


	38. Faced with indecicion...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has to decide quickly. Otherwise... something will happen that he won't like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter despite what I heavily implied in the summary. ^^

Sans let out a horrified gasp. He couldn't just... kill the royal guards... but there wasn't any other solution or he couldn't see any at least...

"papyrus." Sans decided, his voice firm and steady. His mind screamed at him what the fuck he was doing but his soul had decided the moment Gaster had asked the question.

"Are you sure?" Gaster asked. He continued speaking before Sans had even a chance at answering. "Do you really think that Papyrus would be able to live with the guilt that he had been the cause of fifteen monsters' deaths?" He asked. Sans froze up completely like a deer in headlights. It was horrifying to imagine but Gaster was right... He flinched when he heard loud footsteps approach him.

"Choose quickly or something will happen that you won't like..." Gaster spoke as he stepped into the light. Sans flinched back hard, nearly knocking over the chair. He couldn't run... He let out a small whimper, realising how completely helpless he was.

"Time's running out..." Gaster reminded him. Sans flinched, his thoughts racing through his mind. Papyrus wouldn't be able to live with the guilt but he couldn't kill him. There was no way he would allow for his partner to be killed by the maniac that has been plaguing his life since the very day he had been born.

"And. Too late." Gaster mentioned casually, pressing a button on the remote he was holding. Sans was forced to watch as one of the royal guards just.. crumpled to dust without any prompting. He was just... there in one second and gone in the next. His eye lights fixated on the other screen when he heard a scream emating from it. Papyrus writhed in his bonds, screaming in anguish as an electro shock coursed through his body. Sans' cheek bones felt wet and only then did he notice that he was crying. He turned to Gaster, not able to watch any longer, his sight hazy with tears. He wiped his eye sockets. His tormentor looked unbelievably smug, a crazed grin on his face. The short skeleton felt anger bubble up within him, all rage that could fit into his small body and soul being directed at his tormentor. He stood up on the chair, mindful of the pressure plates, now being able to tower over the taller skeleton by a small bit.

"What are you doing?" Gaster asked, sounding mildly concerned. Sans just let out a small, dark chuckle, calling on his magic. A blinding flash of pain coursed through him but he wasn't deterred as easily as normal, his rage fueling him as he called three blasters, aiming them at the skeleton that had haunted him for way too long. Gaster looked flabbergastered (heh). Sans fired without hesitation, catching the taller skeleton off guard. The lethal remote slid from his tormentor's grasp, sliding away a few feet. He fired again, hitting Gaster square on his ribcage as he was still dazed by the first shot. The tall skeleton had already lost a quarter of his HP. Sans gasped, the pain almost overwhelming him. He summoned an array of bones and fired them at the scientist who managed to dodge every single one of them. Gaster tried to summon his magic to retaliate but the magic blocker did his job really well and Sans got to watch his tormentor succumb to his own weapon. He fired his blasters at the skeleton writhing on the ground in pain, having depleted two thirds of his HP. He staggered, the prolonged magic use making him weary.

He gathered what little magic he still had left and teleported to the room he knew Papyrus to be in, his partner having a much higher priority than killing the unconscious Gaster. He knew he could only do one of the two things with the small amount of magic left. Sans stumbled upon landing, the magic-deprivation catching up to him.

"Sans!" Papyrus exclaimed happily. The short skeleton stumbled over to his partner, nearly falling twice when crossing the small room. He moved past him to the wall and pressed a red button that read 'release'. True to the word the tall skeleton was released. Sans could only blink as he was suddenly hugged tightly, a sobbing Papyrus pressing against him.

"I was so wo-worried when..." Papyrus sobbed, not able to complete the sentence. The shorter skeleton felt the room spin around them, his only grounding point the skeleton in his arms. Suddenly Gaster appeared in the doorway, a furious expression on his face. He was limping and his whole body was scorched by the blasts Sans' blasters had provided. The short skeleton flinched hard and was trembling very obviously but pulled out of the embrace and stood in front of his partner, his left eye socket flickering with a bright blue flame.

"Bark!" Sans startled at the familiar bark. Toby was standing behind Gaster. The short skeleton was about to warn the dog and tell him to run away when suddenly his tormentor crumpled to the ground. Toby snatched the tall skeleton up by the back of his lab coat and dragged him to a newly formed portal, disappearing. Sans sighed in relief, practically collapsing. Papyrus was by his side in an instant, picking him up.

"Sleep now, Sans. You deserve your rest." Papyrus murmured, holding him close. Sans managed to give a small nod and then he was out.

 

* * *

 

 

I bet you're wondering where Gaster is now...

 

 

"Huh? Where the fuck am I?!" Gaster asked agitatedly, his HP now fully restored. He saw a portal. Before he could even think about going through the portal it closed, leaving him alone in a dimly lit room. A weak lightbulb flickered in the corner of the small room. He was completely alone. Good. He tried teleporting back to his lab but his magic surged back into his soul painfully, a bolt of agony crashing into the fragile organ. He lost his footing and fell, writhing in agony. He couldn't use magic. He was stuck...

 

 

You can now avenge the smol bean and hit Gaster in the comments. I'll reply with Gaster's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun in the comments! ^^
> 
> I hope you all have a nice day! If you enjoyed the chapter please show me by giving me a Kudos or writing me a comment. I would really appreciate it! ^^


	39. Comfort is important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a terrible night terror but fortunately someone is there to put his soul at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^
> 
> I'm so extremely sorry for not uploading anyhing for a month! There will be 41 chapters in total and the last chapters are already done completely.

Sans woke up with a scream, not able to recall the terrifying nightmare. Papyrus was by his side in an instant, making him flinch hard. He crawled away a bit, tears rolling down his cheek bones. The short skeleton curled in on himself, whimpering quietly. He looked at his soulmate longingly, letting out a small whine. Pap moved a bit closer.

"Can I touch you, Sans?" Papyrus asked quietly. Sans shook his head, shivering profusely. He whimpered again, curling in on himself. He forced his breathing to even out a bit, the haze of blind panic lifting from his mind. He looked up at his soulmate, looking absolutely starved for affection.

"hug?" He whispered, his voice nothing but a broken whimper. Papyrus slowly approached him and wrapped his arms around the other carefully, scared that one wrong movement would make the shorter crumble to dust. Sans clung to him tightly, crying into his scarf.

"Shh... Everything's okay, Sansy..." Papyrus whispered quietly, rubbing a hand over the shorter skeleton's skull soothingly. Sans leaned into the touch, sobbing quietly. He was home. He was finally home...

After several minutes the small skeleton finally managed to calm down. He was just so glad that this nightmare was over.. His eye lights darted up to meet Papyrus' and he managed a small smile, knowing that as long as they were together everything would be alright.

 

"Do you want some breakfast?" Papyrus asked after a few minutes of silence. Sans shook his head, cuddling into the taller skeleton further.

"... later...." Sans mumbled, closing his eye sockets. He took a deep breath, breathing in his partner's scent, the scent of home.

"I love you." Papyrus whispered, pressing his teeth to the shorter's skull in a skeleton kiss. Sans sighed happily and opened his eye sockets again, looking up at his soulmate.

"love ya too." Sans replied quietly, kissing the taller skeleton gently. They stayed like that for a while, cuddling with each other until they felt like they could face the world again.

Papyrus stood up, still holding his small partner close. There was no way he was letting the other go ever again. He carried the shorter skeleton into the kitchen, sitting him down on the counter. Sans let the taller skeleton go reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to cuddle the other for the rest of his life. He watched as his partner started preparing breakfast, using the waffle iron. He could practically feel the magic pool into his mouth to form his tongue. Shit. He really wanted waffles. He waited patiently for the other to finish cooking.

After a few minutes he was given a plate stacked with waffles.

"thanks." Sans thanked the taller skeleton and dug in, sighing happily as he felt the fluffy waffles practically melt on his tongue, absolutely drenched in maple syrup. The two of them ate breakfast together, happy to just have each other again. Sans had missed Papyrus a lot.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Papyrus asked once the shorter skeleton was done. Sans nodded. They had missed so much cuddling and they had to make up for it. The taller skeleton picked him up, sparing him the anxiety of having to cross the room.

They cuddled on the couch, buried under several blankets as they watched a movie. The soft patter of the rain at the window soothed Sans' anxious soul, the close proximity of his chosen partner putting him at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a nice day! If you enjoyed the chapter please show me by giving me a Kudos or writing me a comment. I would really appreciate it! ^^


	40. Important questions need to be answered immediately (or else...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs to make an important decision but will he be able to talk to Papyrus about it or will he hesitate when the right moment comes and crumble under the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very vague summary...
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! ^^

The two of them stayed home for a month, working on getting Sans to feel better and safe again. It was a long and painstaking process to get the short skeleton to go outside again but after three weeks the short skeleton managed to do so without having an anxiety attack two steps away from their front door.

 

Another month later:

"paps?" Sans asked, scratching his left wrist nervously. Papyrus gave a nod, looking at the shorter, immediately picking up on the signs of his anxiety.

"there's something important i have to tell you." He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets to avoid fumbling around so much and possibly worsening the scars on his wrist. He was visibly tense, squirming under the attention Papyrus directed at him. He took a deep breath.

"knock, knock." Sans spoke, thanking the stars for his voice being steady. Papyrus was about to protest but was cut off by the shorter repeating what he had said.

"knock, knock." Sans repeated insistently. His soulmate sighed quietly, deciding to go along with what was clearly a bad joke.

"Who's there?" He answered, rolling his eyes (I know he's a skeleton, shush).

"m-mary.." Sans stammered, mentally slapping himself for not being able to keep his voice even. This was really important after all.

"Mary, who?" Papyrus asked, not picking up on how nervous the other really was. Sans sunk to one knee and pulled out a small, black box.

"marry me?" He inquired, popping the box open to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a small, deep blue crystal on it. The shorter skeleton stared up at his partner with hope, devotion and admiration in his eye lights. Though the most prominent emotion was love. Papyrus gasped, clasping his hands over his mouth. Tears started rolling down his cheek bones and Sans was about to jump up and say it was a joke or something to console the other but...

"YES!!! Yes! A thousand times Yes!!!!" Papyrus shouted, looking overjoyed. Sans breathed a sigh of relief and took the taller's hand, slipping the ring onto his ring phalanx. He pressed a small kiss to the hand, watching Paps blush brightly before standing up and hugging him tightly.

"i love you so much." Sans whispered, kissing his soulmate gently. Papyrus kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around the shorter skeleton. The latter prodded at his teeth with his tongue, sneaking it inside. Their tongues met in a loving kiss, the sparks of magic making their souls shine with happiness and love. Papyrus pulled back after a bit, looking deeply into his soulmate's eye sockets.

"I love you too." Papyrus whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a nice day! If you enjoyed the chapter please show me by giving me a Kudos or writing me a comment. I would really appreciate it! ^^


	41. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two skeletons make good on their promise to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter. ^^

Sans checked himself over in the mirror, pulling at the cuffs of his sleeve nervously. He was wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a white button-up under it, a cyan tie around his neck. Alphys took his hands and fixed the sleeves again, shooting him a glare.

"Stop messing with y-your sleeves, Sans. You're going to be fine." She reassured him.

"i'm just so damn nervous..." Sans admitted, putting his hands into his pockets to avoid fidgeting with them. Alphys smiled, shaking her head.

"It's fine to be nervous. I was too. You just have to relax a bit and enjoy it." She explained calmly. Sans nodded, taking a deep breath.

 

Sans walked down the aisle, smiling happily. At the end of it was the altar with Papyrus in a black tuxedo, smiling at him. The short skeleton stood beside him, facing the priest.

"We have gathered here to celebrate the bond these two monsters share. Today they will strengthen that bond by being married."

 

"Do you, Papyrus, promise to love your partner in good and in bad times?" The priest asked.

"I do." Papyrus stated.

"And do you, Sans, promise to do the same?" The priest inquired.

"i do." Sans answered, his voice miraculously not shaky or nervous.

"You may kiss the groom." The priest announced. Sans drew Papyrus down by his tie a bit and leaned up, pressing their teeth together chastely. Their friends started applauding, Undyne going as far as whooping for them. They both flushed brightly, their smiles just as bright.

Things won't work out how they want them to most of the time but time and love are the only things needed for a broken soul to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^ This has been a very long journey (it took over a year which was much longer than I thought it would take) and I do think I improved a lot during writing this fanfiction. I plan to fix all errors in the earlier chapters soon. 
> 
> I am very happy that so many of you liked my fanfiction and the comments you have written for me have helped me through more than one bad day. ^^ I thank you for every single hit, for every single Kudos and for every single comment. 
> 
> You guys are awesome! ^^ *bows happily* X is out! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> You can find my Tumblr [here](https://xundertaleloverx.tumblr.com). I'll probably put some of my works up there and news about my fanfictions. You can write me prompts there and participate in a few polls.


End file.
